


A Grimm Royal

by VikingWoman



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Female Nick, Fluff, Forgiveness, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Light BDSM, Love Potion/Spell, Minor Character Death, Sex, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-10-12 05:22:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 57,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20558936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VikingWoman/pseuds/VikingWoman
Summary: In an attempt to get the key from Nikole Burkhardt, Captain Sean Renard starts a fake relationship to try to get her to lower her guard. As time goes on he begins to feel actual feelings for her and decides he won't act on his orders to steal the key. But Adalind and the Family have other plans.





	1. Chapter 1

Renard was sitting at his desk glancing through the glass out of his office to look at his detectives desks. His eyes were locked on where Nik was sitting, he had given Adalind so many chances to get the key from her but it had all been fruitless so far. He needed that key, his brother and the rest of the family were very insistant at this point in their efforts.  
Adalind had been unable to get Nik to give up the key and she had lost her powers in the process, she was just one disappointment after another lately. He had written off her ever being any use from her on out.  
As far as he knew Nik was unaware of his involvement in any of this, Adalind had assured him of this much at least. He couldn't let her know that he was the royal in Portland or things could go south for his plans, he decided that he had to be the one to get the key.  
He sighed to himself thinking. He had asked Adalind to make sacrifices for their efforts- she had seduced Hank and lost her powers- now he would have to make his own sacrifices.  
It was late and he could see Nik was the only one still at her desk, most of the office was empty now except for the night shift. Hank and most of the other detectives had gone home almost an hour ago.  
Standing, Renard walked to the door of his office and took a deep breath, if this went bad he could lose a lot more than his powers. Renard went through the door and put his coat over his arm stopping at Nik's desk looking at the woman. He swallowed and sighed steeling himself for everything, he put on his best charming smile.  
"Nik it's late." he said getting her attention.  
Nik looked up from her computer rubbing her eyes "Hey Captain I thought everybody had went home."  
"You should be heading home too. You solved the case, paperworks already been turned in. You alright?" he asked gently.  
"Yes sir just avoiding going home I guess." she admitted smiling.  
"Well, I have a solution to that that also gets you out of the office. I'm going for drinks, it's been a long day why don't you join me?"  
Nik hesitated seeming a little surprised by the invitation.  
"Yeah. That sounds good." Nik said standing up to grab her coat.  
"Do you have your car?" Renard asked gesturing her out ahead of him.  
"No it's still in the shop I don't live far from here so I walked."  
"Then I'll drive and give you a ride home after."  
They got into the elevator that went to the parking garage and stood in silence for a few minutes on the way.  
While they were waiting Renard subtle looked Nik over, concidering her like he never had before. If he could get in that mindframe then he knew he could make this work long enough to get the key from the Grimm.  
She was a bit taller than most of the women in the office with a nice frame to match. She was curvy with a thin waist, he knew he could easily grip her hips, her legs were long and curvy. She had barely tanned white skin, blue eyes, full red lips, and short black hair that never quite laid right. She always wore jeans, black shoes, her black belt with her police issue gun, usually nice button up shirts, and her black leather jacket. She had a nice ass that would be nice to cup in his hands, her breasts were average.  
He looked away quickly when she turned to glance at him, very aware that he had been caught checking her out. When he peeked out of the corner of his eyes he could see she looked sceptical of what she had caught him doing, she didn't believe he was checking her out.  
When they got to the garage and walked to his vechile he stepped forward to open the passenger door for her. She seemed surprised but slid in anyway, looking at him curiously.  
He took them to a little wine bar that was a little farther then Nik had thought they would go, it was the opposite direction from where she lived. She glanced around them and frowned as they stopped at the curb.  
"This is my favorite wine bar, you hungry they do light meals here as well?" he asked getting out and moving quickly to come around.  
"A bit but I can get something when I get home." she said shrugging.  
"Nonsense my treat. Have dinner with me." he said giving her another charming smile.  
He could tell she was still a little nervous when she followed him around to the large glass double doors. A doorman reached out and opened the doors for them, then they walked to the hostess standing behind a counter. She turned to them with a smile, her eyes locking on Renard hungrily.  
"Hello, Captain Renard your regular table?" She asked giving him a flirty smile.  
"A table for two please and my regular bottle." he corrected with a smile looking towards Nik.  
Renard saw the sharp look the Hostess gave Nik as she grabbed two of the small menus as she lead them towards the back of the bar. He reached out and gently put his hand against Nik's back to guide her as they went down the line of tables.  
He could see Nik glancing at the other people sitting at tables as they went by "I feel so under dressed."  
Renard saw her glance at him with a humorous smile. They arrived at their table and Renard walked over to the chairs pulling one out for Nik. He smiled at her as she slid into the seat and then he glanced at the somewhat sour Hostess as she walked away to get the waiter. He sat across from her putting his coat on the back of his chair.  
"So you come here often?" Nik asked after a few minutes of glancing at the menu.  
"I live next door in the apartments." Renard said with a shrug. "So I'm here pretty often. See something you'd like to eat?"  
"Uh, yea." Nik hesitated.  
Renard smiled at the woman and hoped his plan could go the way he wanted it too.  
It was almost two hours later when they stepped out of the glass double doors onto the street, with Renard holding Nik's arm to steady her. He had made sure they drank a large amount - or he had pretended to drink a large amount- so that Nik was tipsy enough to have her guard down a bit.  
As she let him lead her along the sidewalk he started to angle her back towards his apartment building across the road.  
"I can just catch a cab." Nik insisted with a smile.  
Renard held her hand on his arm as they crossed "Well you can wait in the lobby at least until it arrives if you must."  
Renard and Nik walked into the lobby of his apartment building , the desk clerk smiled at the two as they walked in.  
Renard sat Nik down on the couch in the lobby then went over to talk to the clerk with a small smile.  
"Yes Mr.Renard?" he asked with a smile.  
"I need you to pretend to make a call to the cab agency then come over and tell us that they will not be able to make a pick up at this time." he said slipping a twenty to the man.  
"That seems unethical Mr.Renard...I don't know." the desk clerk said with a frown.  
"I'm a member of the Portland police department you don't have to worry about anything."  
The clerk nodded his head slowly and turned to pick up the phone with a frown still creasing his brow. He made a few motions like he was dialing the phone and turned away to act as if he's talking to someone. While he did that Renard walked back to the couch to sit beside NIk who had leaned her head back to rest her eyes.  
Renard looked over the Grimm with a cautious smile as she laid there almost asleep beside him.  
"Mr.Renard, I called the cab service like you wanted and they don't have anyone available to make a pick up at this moment." the clerk said causing Nik to sit up a little straighter.  
Nik looked a bit worried and sighed "I can call a friend and he'll come get me, I think."  
"Don't worry about it I have a guest room you can stay in." Renard said with a wave. "It's late come on."  
Renard stood and gave a gesture with his hand towards the elevators, Nik frowned to herself she usually wouldn't of went with him. She would've worried about her image at work but she had had way to much to drink tonight to worry about that right now. Renard watched as she got up and started to follow him to the elevators lining the wall on this side of the building.  
Once they were inside the elevator Nik turned slowly and looked up at Renard her eyes suspicious.  
"Captain -" she began.  
"You can call me Sean." Renard said smirking at her. "We're not at work after all."  
"Sean... What was tonight about?" Nik asked her eyes narrowing.  
Renard turned to face her, he stepped closer to her backing her against the wall as she stared up at him. He leaned close smiling.  
"Tonight was the closest thing to a date that I could think of without calling it one, so I could ask you to go to dinner with me tomorrow night." he said leaning closer with a smile.  
"I- but you're... You're my superior officer." she said weakly.  
Renard smiled putting his hand under he chin tilting it up to where he could press his lips to hers. At first she stiffened and he worried that he had underestimated how well she could read him, but she slowly relaxed. He felt her mouth begin to return the kiss and he reached his arms around her pulling her against him as he deepened the kiss. He pressed her back against the elevator wall as he parted their lips his tongue dipping into her mouth eagerly. He could feel her responding just how he had hoped.  
Her body pressed against his eagerly in turn and he felt her relaxing into his arms, he tightened his grip to hold her body to his.  
The elevator buzzer sounded that they were stopping and the doors swished open. He heard a cough and pulled away to glance up to see one of his neighbors standing at the door.  
Nik seemed surprised and blushed chuckling.  
Renard grabbed her arm gently and they exited the elevator heading towards his apartment with quick steps. He didn't want to lose the chance to keep her thrown off guard, if she had the key on her person he may be able to find it tonight. If not he may be able to string her along to get the key from her house or wherever she had it hidden, he still had officers looking for Aunt Marie's trailer.  
When he got them into the apartment he closed and locked the door behind them then turned to look at Nik who was looking at his apartment. Renard took a deep breath and moved quickly over to her dropping his coat on the floor so his hands were available.  
Renard turned Nik to face him and leaned back down pressing his mouth back to her's eagerly. He felt the same reaction as before, hesitance before she began to respond in kind. As he took his time exploring her mouth he reached up to remove her jacket letting it fall back to the floor. He ran his hands gently over her arms down to her hips to pull her body against his even more.  
He felt Nik's arms slowly wrap around him and he moaned into her mouth as she shuddered against him. He took his time moving his mouth around to gently bite on her chin before dipping to her neck kissing, sucking, and biting on her neck as she moaned.  
"Sean." she gasped as he reached around to grab her ass lifting her.  
Once her feet were off the ground she wrapped her legs around his hips and he settled her against him with a smile. His plan was working so far, he just needed to keep this going. He had managed to seduce Adalind to get her to do what he wanted but she had been infatiuated with him for years. To his knowledge Nik wasn't so easily manipulated, he would see.  
"Your so beautiful." he sighed kissing any exposed skin he could on her body.  
"Captain, we ...shouldn't." she panted her eyes rolling slightly.  
"Sean, please. Why not?" he corrected with a smile. "Do you want me to stop, I can take you home if you'd like."  
He saw Nik hesitate as she looked at him and he held her a bit tighter against him.  
"I've wanted you for so long." he whispered softly to her.  
He saw Nik swallow looking taken aback by this confession, was she really this lonely? Renard wondered vaguely. A little wine and sweet whispered words she was putty in his hands.  
Nik leaned down and she seemed to relax into his arms her eyes seeming to search his for something. Then her mouth was pressing to his hungrily as he started to slowly carry her to the back of his large apartment. He didn't break the kiss but used his foot to kick the door to his bedroom gently open.  
The only time he broke the kiss is when he gently dropped her back onto the queen sized bed carefully craddling her as he laid himself over her body. He smiled gently at her and she looked up at him breathlessly.  
Renard leaned back and began to remove his suit jacket and shirt, her eyes sweeping over his chest quickly. He smiled as she sat up a bit her eyes hesitant. He smiled as she slid closer to him her hands moving to help him out of his clothes, her hands pulling off his belt helping him remove his pants. Once his clothes were removed he gently pushed her back onto the bed.  
Renard began to slowly remove her clothing, he did it slowly making it appear seductive but he was watching to see if he could find the key. He was vaguely disappointed when he didn't find the key but his eyes ran over her body hungrily. He decided he at least was getting himself closer to earning her trust so he could get the key.  
"Sean- I.." she began blushing as he looked over her body.  
Renard crawled onto the bed putting himself over her as he looked over her body "What is it?"  
She swallowed blushing "I don't have any protection."  
He actually laughed at that and shook his head with a friendly smile "I'll take care of that dear."  
Renard reached into his bedside table and dug into a box of condoms he kept there, not that he really worried about using them lately. He held the item up and he saw he smile at him blushing again as she averted her eyes a bit, she was so embarrassed by all this.  
"You always this shy?" he asked, as he opened the wrapping.  
"It's been awhile..." she admitted vaguely.  
Renard slipped the condom over his six and a half inch cock looking down at her.  
"Oh really?" he asked gently. "How long?"  
Nik blushed as he laid himself back on her his hands running over her body again waiting to actually get the deed done.  
"A year maybe a bit more."  
Renard seemed surprised, he had to admit Nik was a very attractive woman and he was sure that others were aware of that. He had seen a few of the newer officers give her a few looks before they continued on as business only, he was vaguely curious but decided he would ask later.  
Renard took his cock and lined it up to her entrance slowly "I'll be gentle." he promised.


	2. Chapter two

Nik awoke with a slight headache, the night before was a bit of a blur, she hadn't drank that much in awhile. She had went for drinks with someone after work....   
Once she was a bit more awake she realized a few things. She wasn't back in her small apartment, she wasn't wearing any clothes, and she wasn't in bed alone. Nik opened her eyes and slowly rolled to look over her shoulder to see who she had gone home with last night. She was so embarrassed by the thought that she had just had a one night stand, she hadn't even done that in college.  
Captain Renard. Oh God no. Nik internally groaned. This might complicate things so badly.  
Quietly Nik climbed out of bed and dressed as quickly as she could keeping her eyes on the bed to make sure he was still sleeping soundly. She was hoping that he had drank enough to not remember much about last night either. Although the longer she was awake the more she could remember, Renard on top of her his body moving against her's as he moaned her name.  
The things he had said and the ways he had touched her. She blushed it had been a goodnight yes but he was her boss, she could imagine what would be said about her if anyone found out.  
Nik didn't leave immediately after she was dressed, she knew that he didn't deserve that but she had to think before they talked.  
Nik went to his kitchen and started a pot of coffee for him, taking a travel cup for her. Then she left a note : 'Sorry I didn't stay this morning.'  
She didn't sign it and left his apartment. She checked the time, she didn't have time to stop back at home before heading to work, she just hoped no one noticed she was wearing the same clothes as yesterday.

"Did you ever go home last night?" Hank asked when he sat down at his desk.  
"I went for drinks after I left last night." she said with a shrug.  
"You didn't sleep in the trailer again last night did you?" he asked with a frown.  
"No." Nik muttered.  
Hank stared at her for a minute then leaned over smiling as he whispered. "So you didn't go home last night, you went to a bar, and you're wearing the same clothes as last night. Who was the lucky guy?"  
Nik shot him a look and he lifted his hands in surrender.  
"Hey no judgement here. I've had a few one night stands."  
"I don't think he wanted it to be a one night stand." she admitted softly.  
"He anyone I know?"  
Nik moaned putting her hands over her face in frustration. "Yeah."  
"Is there something wrong with him as to why you wouldn't want to actually date him?"  
Nik thought hard for a few seconds. "Not really but it's complicated. I don't know how I'd make it work being a Grimm and all."  
Hank nodded his head slowly "That's true but I don't know. Maybe you should give it a chance to work out see how it goes."  
Nik sighed and leaned back to think for awhile.  
Hank was not the only one to make a comment about her same clothes from yesterday and she just brushed most of them off. But it made her nervous as time went on and the captain didn't show up to work. She found out from Wu that he had taken a sick day and she debated giving him a call to check on him.  
She had his number since she was one of his detectives, all of them had his number in case they had to call him while in the field. She decided to send him a text instead.  
'Hey captain you alright?'  
She kept it simple and didn't allude to anything from the previous night.  
It was a little while before he texted back, almost time for her to get off.  
'You never answered me about dinner tonight'  
'I don't know if that's a good idea'  
'Was last night that bad?'  
'Last night was great. I just don't know if it would be wise to do that again, you're my boss it could get both of us into trouble.'  
'We could keep it private. If that's how you'd prefer it, I'm not worried about any trouble.'  
Nik hesitated to answer.   
'Come by for dinner at my apartment we can talk more.'  
She stared at the text he had sent and chewed her bottom lip worried.  
'Alright. I'm going to run home first and get showered before coming over'  
'I'll see you tonight Nik.'  
'Tonight'

It was later that evening, Renard had dinner cooked and set on the table ready for when Nik finally arrived. He even put out some wine for the meal, maybe he could get her to relax a bit. But he also didn't want to push things so he also had a pitcher of water on the table.  
When he heard a knock at the door he smiled to himself, that would be Nik. He answered the door and he was surprised despite himself.  
Nik was in a simple black dress that hugged her figure and she had a light amount of makeup on that just accented her features perfectly. She gave him a hesitant smile and he gestured for her to come inside, he noticed that she was wearing heels as well which gave her an inch in height.  
"You look beautiful." he praised her with a smile.  
"Thank you.... I'm sorry I just walked out this morning that was unfair of me." she admitted averting her eyes. "I didn't know what I would say about what had happened."  
"We had some great sex and I asked you to come to dinner tonight what needed to be said." Renard said shrugging. "It was good for you too wasn't it?"  
"Yes it was incredible." Nik said blushing bright red."Captain-"  
"Sean."  
"Sean, look we both had a lot to drink last night and as great as it was I don't know if it be a good idea to continue seeing each other."  
"Nik let me make this clear now. I want to be with you, I'm not worried about any consequences from anyone else, hell if it makes you comfortable we can keep it a secret for now. We can keep it professional at work, that would be the best thing either way."  
"I've got a lot of baggage Sean, stuff that I can't tell you right now. About my family...."  
Renard decided that now would be the best time to risk it all, no reward without risk after all.  
"I know you're a Grimm, Nik."  
He saw Nik tense her mouth opening as her mind was sent racing to find a way to deny it. Renard grabbed her arm to keep her from backing away and he woged.  
Nik drew back shocked but she quickly recovered as she looked at him closely. He was a Zouberbeist, a male Hexenbeist though they had no magic that they could use. They were only known for extreme strength and durability in combat.  
He kept his face in full woge letting her study him and he saw her eyes fill with tears surprisingly. This shocked him into turning back as he released her arm, she turned away from him taking a few steps away before turning back to face hm.  
"You knew I was a Grimm?" she demanded. "Did you know last night when we slept together?"  
"I've known for a few months now." he admitted with a shrug.  
"You aren't bothered by me being a Grimm?"  
"Why would I be? You've never tried to kill a wesen unjustly from what I've seen, you've been more than fair." he said stepping towards her slowly. "It never changed the way I've felt about you Nik. Does me being a wesen bother you?"  
Nik looked at him seeming surprised and shocked "No it doesn't. I just - I'm surprised I didn't find out sooner."  
Renard stepped closer putting his hands on her arms steadying her. "I can actually understand you Nik, you'll never have to worry about being with someone who will find out about you and leave."  
He could see the relief in her eyes and he gently pulled her closer to him, she didn't pull away from him but she did hesitate. He was worried he had blown it already and he'd have to find another way to get the key from her, he didn't want to hurt her to get it though.  
"Sean... will you show me again please?" she asked softly.  
He was surprised and it was his turn to be unsure how to respond. He woged fully and turned to stare at her, he could feel the crawling sensation in his face, knowing the skin was rippling like it did at times. Renard knew that all Hexenbeist looked like zombies or like some of their skin was rotted away to look desiccatted, most people weren't attracted to that look. Most other wesen were afraid of them too.  
Nik reached up and ran her hand gently over the skin causing him to sigh in pleasure. God it was so rare for his true skin to be stroked like this.   
He closed his eyes and held her tighter in his arms. She relaxed into his grip and Renard pressed his face into he hair inhaling her scent.  
This might not be the hardest thing he could do to get the key....


	3. Chapter Three

A few weeks passed with Nik and Renard 'dating' each other. In that time there was plenty of times he almost forgot he was doing this because he had a mission not because he really wanted the Grimm. That was something he was having trouble making himself believe the longer this drug on with Nik.  
It was nice not having to hide who he was, he spent a lot of his time in his true skin when he was in his apartment with her. She didn't ever seem disgusted at the sight and there had been plenty of times he had kissed her in this skin, they had had sex with him in his true skin. He smiled thinking about that night, it had been a wild night for them he remembered how rough it had gotten.  
At work they kept everything professional just like it had always been, he was sure no one knew they were dating. Not even Hank knew they were together, it made him smile.  
She was so trusting to him now, she never even questioned the relationship. That made him feel a bit guilty, he found the longer they were together the worse he felt about the lie.  
But he had a job to do as his brother was fond of reminding him. He job became a lot easier one day which shocked him.  
He noticed Nik sitting at her desk one day and he saw her reach into her desk, hiding something in the very back. He could see she was looking around to make sure she was unseen. It couldn't have been here the whole time could it? It really hadn't been so simple surely?  
He knew he had to search her desk now, when she wasn't in the office.  
But it would be hard to do with everyone around. As he sat at his desk thinking his phone rang with an unknown number.  
"Renard." he answered.  
"Hello Sean long time no see." Adalind purred over the phone. "How are you?"  
"I'm busy Adalind. Where are you?"  
"I'm with your brother don't you know? He asked me to get in touch with you, have you found the key yet?"  
"You can tell my brother that I'm working on it and to leave me alone."  
"Well he wanted me to tell you, he knows you've been fucking that pretty little Grimm and you don't want her hurt. I'm here in Portland, you'll remember the hotel. If you don't give me the key by the end of the week he's going to have her killed Sean. I don't know if you really care about her but I know you want to use her." Adalind said with a laugh.  
"I know where the key is and can have it by tomorrow." He said feeling his face ripple in anger.  
"Good I'll be waiting." Adalind said a smile in her voice.  
When she hung up he looked up at the desk to see that Nik and Hank had already got on the road to check on a lead, he supposed. He got up and walked out of his office walking over to her desk, he waited for a few minutes thinking about taking the key. He opened the desk drawer slowly looking to see if it was even in there, when he opened the drawer all the way out he saw the key.  
It was the key alright. He could see the little map carved onto the sides, he debated taking the key now but had another thought first. He needed to speak with Adalind before he made a move.

Nik was on her way to Renard's, driving through the city she was stopped at the last light before his apartments when she saw him. She had been zoning out while waiting for the car infront of her to move when she looked at the hotels nearby when she saw him come out of the hotel. He wasn't alone when he came out which is what made her freeze. He was walking out with Adalind Schade.  
Adalind was holding his arm her face lit with a bright fake smile as she looked up at him. He didn't seem very happy though, his face was a mask of anger and something else. Adalind squeezed his arm leaning into him a bit looking up with a big smile.  
Nik sat there shocked until the car behind her honked their horn, she jumped and saw that Renard had turned his head. He was looking right at her and his eyes widened in shock.  
Nik took a deep breath and drove away. She didn't know what to do, if she should even go back to Renard's apartment, or if she should just go home. Nik was driving circles around the block his apartment building was on when she decided that she needed to at least stop to talk to him. She pulled into the lot and could see that his car was there already, so she parked beside him.  
Nik walked into the apartment.  
"Hello Ms.Burkhardt, Mr.Renard is already upstairs." the desk clerk said with a smile as she walked in.  
Nik looked over at him and gave him a weak smile as the elevator closed heading up. She was in the elevator when her phone rang and she checked to see that it was Renard.  
"Hey Sean." she said when she answered.  
"Nik, I think there's been a misunderstanding where are you?" he asked.  
"I'm in the elevator. I'll see you soon." then she hung up.  
He was waiting at the doors when she reached his floor and he looked worried, then she realized it. He looked guilty.  
"What were you doing with Adalind Schade?" she demanded.  
"She's a Hexenbeist." Renard said looking panicked.  
"I know that I'm a Grimm remember." she said walking to the apartment. "Why were you with her?"  
When they got into the apartment he took his time closing the door not turning to look at her immediately. When he did his face was an unreadable mask, she froze when she saw that face. He looked like that when he had something he was hiding from her.  
"Nik, I know what you must be thinking." he began "But I promise you nothing happened. We are just friends, she told me she was in town and I went by to see her."  
"Is that all Sean?"   
"What else would there be?"  
Nik looked him over and turned away, she really didn't want to know.  
"Did you sleep with her?"  
She knew the fact that he had been talking to Adalind should have taken her somewhere else in her mind. Adalind had been the one to try to kill her Aunt Marie and Hank. She had also been the one resposible for causing her to loose her powers with her blood. Adalind had been one to plot and scheme before so she knew that if she was back in Portland it was bad news.  
"I did not sleep with her Nik." he whispered.  
She looked at him and she could see that there were tears in his eyes, he wouldn't look her in the eyes. Nik looked away and she felt tears start to stream down her face.  
"I'm sorry." he whispered softly. "I'm so sorry."  
Nik shook her head sharply and started for the door.  
"Nik wait please." he yelped as she stormed out the door.

Renard had tried to call her five times but Nik wouldn't answer, he had texted her a few times to beg her to talk to him. She hadn't texted him back, she didn't call him back, and as he thought about everything that had happened today. She must hate him, he knew she would. He leaned his head down into his hands and he actually cried, he hadn't cried in so long.  
He hadn't realized that Nik had become so important to him, that he wanted nothing more than to be with her. He had been able to be himself with her, he had felt comfortable with her around him, he thought about all of the times he had held her in his arms, kissed her, and just fell asleep with her in his arms. He wouldn't have that anymore now, he had ruined it.  
Nik was gone, she wouldn't be coming back he was sure of that now. The thought of living his life without her made him sick. Oh God he loved her.  
Renard leaned down and began to sob. He wanted nothing but to have her back, he couldn't think of what his life would be like without her. He just wanted to die without her.  
Then it occured to him, he didn't want to die. He wanted Adalind to die, he wanted to kill her.  
When he had went to see Adalind in the hotel he had only planned to get details of the handing over the key. He had got there and she was in a nice black nightgown with a silk robe. She said that she was sure they could agree to terms easily since they knew one another.  
Renard sat down across from her and they discussed the key then she looked up at him with a bitchy smile.  
"So how's fucking the Grimm?" she asked with a smirk.  
"I'm just trying to get the key Adalind." he said looking away from her.  
"Really for the last few months? She must be so good at hiding things." she purred "You know your brother has been thinking about this thing with Nik. It's not a good idea you being so close to her, feelings could get in the way of you helping the family."  
"I'm doing the job they asked me to do. What does my brother want from me?" he demanded angrily.  
"He wants you to kill her."  
Renard stiffened and looked at Adalind. They locked eyes for a moment then a smile slid around across her face slowly, he knew that hateful smile. She had the information she wanted from him now and she could use it, she was so good at using people.  
"You love her." she snapped pointing at him. "You know all I have to do is make a call and they'll kill her. They have a man watching her now, all I have to do is say something to him. He will make sure it isn't quick, he's always wanted to do a Grimm."  
Renard stiffened and glared at her. He knew she would do it and that if everything she said was true he'd never get to Nik in time. But he knew she was strong, she would be able to take care of herself against most wesen.  
"Does he think he'll be able to do it?"  
"A Siegebarste would be able too."  
Adalind gave him a hateful smile then turned to stare at her nails.  
She smiled then looked up at him "But I can be persuaded not to make that call. If you do something for me in return."


	4. Chapter Four

Renard stood up and started for the door, he could feel his face rippling in his rage. He was going to find Adalind and then he was going to go to the precinct to get that key so Nik would talk to him. He had to explain to her what had happened and try to get her to understand.  
He tried the hotel and of course she wasn't there, had checked out as soon as he had left to try to catch up with Nik. Renard took a few deep breaths and then headed on to the precinct. When he got there he hurried up to his floor, even though he knew that she was off today. He just wanted to see her to know she was okay, when he got there he was disappointed to see that Nik wasn't there either way. But Hank was there.  
"Hank," Renard said leaning in to whisper. "This is going to sound crazy and I know you won't understand all of it but listen to me. You need to call Nik and tell her she is being followed, it'll be a large man. Tell her he has been hired to kill her. Then tell her I took the key."  
Renard opened the desk drawer and took the key from it just as he had said. Hank started to protest to ask questions but then he fell silent pulling out a phone to call Nik he assumed. He just had to get to Nik.  
'Meet me at the blutbad's cabin'  
He texted her knowing she would understand if she received Hank's call.  
He stopped at the only place he thought might have some Siegebarste's Gift. He stopped in the tea and spice shop walking in looking around.  
There were two people working on restocking the shelf. A petite brunette and a tall dark haired man with a beard. When he got inside he woged to show them his true face and they tensed up a bit before they woged themselves.  
A Fuschbau and a Blutbad.  
"Listen," he said keeping his face out. "I need Siegebarste Gift, do you have any?"  
"Uh, yes. Can we ask what it will be used for since it is techinically a poison?" the female fuschbau asked with a hesitant smile.  
"I'm going to poison a Seigebarste with it."  
"Sir you do realize -" the blutbad began.  
"NO," Renard interrupted with a snarl. "you need to understand. He is going to rape my mate, he's been hired by a jealous Hexenbeist to do it. I won't let him hurt her."  
The two looked shocked and exchanged looks before the male grabbed a bottle off of the shelf he was working at. He carried it over to him and placed it in his hand, Renard started to grab for his wallet but the blutbad shook his head slowly.  
"Protect your mate just don't tell anyone where you got this." he said with a nod.  
"You have my word."  
He left the shop and headed out.

Nik was still hurt and furious when she pulled up to the cabin, it was dark. She knew she had been followed but she hoped the man's vechile was far enough back it would give her time to get ready. She had seen the Siegebarste following her around the park she had stopped in to go for a run. She had managed to get Hank to go to the trailer for her bottle of Siegebarste gift.  
She stopped at the cabin looking around then she saw Renard walking towards her a gun held in his hand. He stepped over to her door and she rolled her window down a bit looking at the gun. He wouldn't do anything to her she was sure but she didn't really want to talk to him.  
"Do you want to tell me what's going on?" she demanded.  
"I will but right now you need to come with me he'll be here soon." Renard said looking behind her car. "We don't want him to catch us in the open."  
Nik opened her car door and stepped out to look at him, he towered over her easily. She looked up at him and he gave her a sad smile in return.  
"You must hate me." he whispered reaching up to touch her face softly.  
She closed her eyes sighing "I don't hate you Sean. But you've hurt me, I don't know if I can ever trust you again."  
He looked at her as she opened her eyes and she saw tears in his eyes. "I would do anything to undo what's been done but I can't take back the past."  
He gestured towards the cabin and they started towards it as the sound of wheels on gravel reached them. Nik reached in and grabbed a case from the car following him inside. His face rippled and she could see him struggling to control his face. She put her hand out to touch his arm and he gave a nod as his face calmed.  
They were waiting in the shadow of the cabin when the car stopped and the man got out his eyes drawn to the car. He woged his face and features taking on a much thicker look to him, his face twisted into a bit of a snarl as he walked towards the car. He looked in through the windows then he turned to face the house his face settling into a hard mask.  
"Grimm!" he roared starting to stop towards the house.  
Nik pushed open the cabin door stepping out her hand holding a sword as she walked forward.  
He laughed "No blade of steel will save you Grimm."  
Nik smiled stepping forward "I will take your head, Siegebarste."  
He growled and started towards her, she realized he had to be close to eight feet tall as he approached her. She braced herself ready to fight the man as he moved towards her.  
She heard the gun shot and saw the man flinch back with a snarl as he turned his face to look over at Renard. He paused briefly and then turned his eyes back to Nik, he growled his eyes narrowing at her. He started stomping towards her with a growl as his hands reached out for her. Renard fired again as the man reached for her, he barely flinched as the bullet hit him.  
She swipped the sword down on his wrist with as much force as she could muster, he roared as the blade bit down into his wrist. Her blade had been coated with the poison just like Renard's bullets had been coated as well.  
The man grabbed her by the throat and she was yanked off her feet. She was surprised by hong this was taking.  
"First I'm going to maim your friend with the gun then I will make him watch as I make you wish you were dead." he growled slinging her across the frontyard of the cabin.  
Nik hit the ground hard losing her sword in the tumble, she was dazed by the landing with the breath knocked out of her.  
"Nik!" Renard yelled concerned.  
She slowly rolled onto her other side so she could see him as she panted trying to catch her breath. Renard had fully woged and turned to face the other man who seemed a bit surprised by the change. She sat up and started trying to stand as she saw them square off against each other. They began to grapple wth each other and she got to her feet running on unsteady feet to grab her sword to help Renard.  
She reached him and swung the sword slicing into the man's back causing him to turn to her with a violent slap to her face. She was slung backwards again and this time everything was going black, she laid on the ground looking up at the canopy of tree branches. She fell into darkness soon afterwards.

Renard saw Nik hit the ground as he and the Siegebarste struggled against one another trying to get the upper hand. When he hit the ground he froze briefly, she wasn't moving, Nik was just laying on the ground. He let out a sharp snarl as his full woged form and slammed his fist into the man's face. They began to struggle again and Renard started pulling the gun up towards the man's face, he was going to blow the man's brains out one way or another.  
He hissed sharply wrenching the gun up under the other man's chin and he began pulling the trigger multiple times. He emptied his clip into the man and they staggered away from each other, he had treated his bullets with the poison so he knew the man had it in him now. It wouldn't be long before it killed him, he hoped.  
Renard saw the man kind of stagger a bit shaking his head slowly.  
"They didn't say anything about another fucking Hexenbeist." he growled sounding off since his lower jaw had been shot a few times.  
"I'm sure there was a lot that Adalind didn't tell you." Renard said stepping towards Nik.  
The other man began to stumble a bit "You- you poisoned me."  
"You'll be dead soon." Renard assured him.  
The Siegebarste swiped his hand at the other man and then he collapsed onto the ground.  
Renard hurried over to Nik's collapsed form getting on his knees to check her vitals, she was still breathing which gave him some relief. He could see she was really bruised and possibly had some broken bones, gently he craddled her in his arms carrying her to his car nearby. Then he fished his cellphone out of his pocket dialing the precinct's call center.  
He gave them the address of the attack and asked that they have an ambulance meet him on the way to the hospital. They sent out the call to the closest officers and then they said they would phone Hank to let him know that Nik was heading to the hospital. Renard thanked them then took off heading for the hospital.  
He was halfway down the road to the cabin when it occured to him he had left Nik's sword back at the cabin, he hoped Hank understood to get that hidden if possible.  
When they got to the hospital Renard was stopped by doctors and nurses as they wheeled Nik to the back to be examined. They told him to wait in the family waiting room and someone would be out to inform him what was happening when they knew what damage had been done. He didn't like it but he walked into the room and sat down his mind racing as he thought about what might be wrong.  
While he sat there he was joined by two unexpected people, the blutbad and fuschbau from the spice shop he had stopped at. When they saw him they voiced their concern but he assured them the Siegebarste had been stopped but she had still been injured in the fight.  
"What are you doing here?" he asked, concerned.  
"One of our friends was injured tonight in an accident we weren't given many details." The female said "I'm Rosalee and this is Monroe by the way, I don't think we introduced ourselves last time."  
"Sean Renard." he said shaking their hands.  
"I know that name from somewhere..." Monroe said thoughtfully.  
They sat and talked for what felt like forever before the nurse came into the room.  
"Captain Renard? She's awake now, would you like to go back?" she asked, with a kind smile then turning to look at the other two. "I'll be right back to help you folks once I walk him back."  
"Thank you." Monroe said then shook Renard's hand. "Good luck."  
Renard nodded and hurried after the nurse as she walked briskly to the room they had put Nik in.  
When he walked into the room she had her head reclined and her eyes closed, relaxing. When she heard the door close softly behind him she turned her head and opened her eyes to look up at him. Nik gave him a brief smile as she pushed herself into a sitting position.  
"Hey relax," he said gently pushing her back against the bed. "You've through a lot today. How do you feel?"  
"Well my head hurts a bit but they say after observation tonight I can go home, their just worried about a concussion." Nik said with a sigh. "We should talk Sean."  
"I think that would be a good idea." he said sitting by her bed. "I want to tell you everything, it's not good I'm afraid but I have to ask that you let me finish then go from there."  
"I can do that." Nik said softly.  
Renard nodded his head slowly then he started. He told her everything. He told her he was a member of the royal family, that he had been after the key she possessed, that to start out he had been just after the key, and that he was supposed to sway her to their side. He told her that he had found himself falling in love with her and he had decided he didn't want to help his family anymore.  
He then told her about his visit to Adalind's hotel room, the threats she had made, and that she had given him the choice of what would happen to her. He admitted that he shouldn't have done it but he had taken Adalind's deal to try to keep the hired thug from hurting Nik. He cried quietly as he told her how much he had hated what happened and he wanted nothing more than to take it back.  
He asked her if she could ever forgive him, if she could ever take him back. He told her he would gladly start over with her and earn everything they had back. He just wanted to be with Nik again if she would have him.  
Nik stared at him through tear filled eyes and she opened her mouth to speak but then closed it swallowing.  
"We- we can start over Sean. It'll take some time, you understand?" she asked softly.  
"I do, thank you Nik." he whispered softly.  
He stood up and leaned down to press a kiss to her forehead.  
He heard the sound of the door opening behind him and turned around to see who was coming in, he saw the two from the waiting room.  
"Nik how are- ....oh." Rosalee began then froze when she saw Renard.  
Renard glanced at them then looked back to Nik who had sat up a bit more to look around him at the two who had just entered.  
"Rosalee, Monroe you two didn't have to come all this way." Nik said with a smile.  
Rosalee and Monroe glanced at Nik then back at Renard their faces masks of surprise. They exchanged looks with each other than turned to Nik.  
"Nik, you didn't tell us that you were dating a Zouberbeist." Monroe said slowly easing around him eyes wary.  
"You've met?" Nik asked surprised glancing up at Renard her brows raised.  
"I may have got the Siegebarste gift I used from their spice shop." Renard said with a smile at her. "and in the waiting room."  
Nik smiled "Well I don't guess it really matters if they know does it? They don't work with us."  
"You work together?" Rosalee asked surprised.  
"He's my boss." Nik admitted with a sheepish look at him.  
They all did a kind of chuckle as Renard laughed at their expressions, he leaned down and kissed her forehead again telling her he needed to get back to the crime scene. She thanked him for protecting her and said she would call him in a bit if he didn't mind. He gave her a gentle smile and told her he'd like her to call later if she wasn't to tired when she got time.  
When he walked out the door he could hear the two from the spice shop bombarding her with questions, he smirked to himself.


	5. Chapter Five

It didn't take long for Nik to be cleared by doctors to go back to work and for things to start progressing as normal. They got a new intern at the precinct that was debating a criminal justice degree and becoming a homicide detective, so he wanted to do an internship to see what it was like. It wasn't long before they realized he had a bit of a crush/hero worship for Nik who he was constantly wanting to question.  
Renard didn't like how often the boy would hang around her desk and he assigned Wu to try to keep him on task.  
Renard and Nik were doing better, it had been a few months since she had learned everything that he had been hiding. When they had had a chance to discuss details he had asked her to never tell him where the key was or where her Grimm trailer was being kept so the royal family couldn't get the information from him. They had been steadily getting closer and he was just glad she had gotten comfortable with him again.  
Her friends and Hank were aware of them being together now but they still kept it private from their work life.  
She wouldn't stay at his place overnight at the moment and she didn't let him stay over at her place either. But she was spending most of her waking time with him at one place or the other. They had not had sex again since she had found out about Adalind and he didn't want to push the issue, he was happy taking things slow.  
He was sitting at his desk working when there was a knock at the door, he flicked his eyes up to look up briefly. Nik was standing in the doorway holding a file.  
"You got a minute Captain?" she asked with a smile.  
"What is it Detective?" he asked waving her in.  
Nik came in and closed the door behind her walking over to the desk "We may have a problem."  
She laid the file down and he opened it. Inside was a picture of the latest victim of torture/murder case they had land in their laps. The picture showed a portion of skin that had been branded with a letter G and then there was an old yellowed piece of paper with the same symbol on it.  
"What is this?" he asked examining the two.  
"I looked through the trailer at my books and it was in there. It's the symbols that Grimms would leave on wesen when they sacked villages killing everyone." she whispered.  
"That practice ended in medieval times." Renard said slowly.  
"Maybe not for this Grimm."  
"So you think it's another Grimm?"  
"It's what the evidence is pointing too. From what I've heard a lot of the wesen community is in a panic." Nik sighed rubbing her temples.  
Renard looked up at her "They'll know it's not you."  
She gave him a sad smile "Yeah maybe but I don't know how I'll find this other Grimm to stop him."  
Renard shook his head ad handed her back the file "We'll think of something."  
Nik nodded and started back for the door to get back to work.  
"Oh Nik," he began hesitantly. "Would you mind stopping by my place tonight after work?"  
Nik looked over her shoulder "I'd like that, I was thinking... would you mind me staying the night?"  
Renard sat up a little straighter looking surprised and he nodded not trusting himself to speak. They exchanged a brief smile and then Nik left the office going back out to her desk. She sat down then leaned across to whisper something to Hank holding the file out to him.  
Renard finished up his work a few minutes before quitting time and started out the door grabbing his coat. He was walking by Nik and Hank's desk when the new intern - he thought his name was Ryan- stopped at the desk.  
"Uh, Detective Burkhardt... I was wondering if you'd like to grab a drink after work?" he asked with a somewhat flirty smile.  
Renard paused in the door to glance at the boy and he saw Hank give him a look of amusement.  
Nik glanced up from the file she had been pouring over and gave him a small smile.  
"Thanks for the offer but I've got plans tonight." she said turning back to her files.  
"What about tomorrow?" he asked.  
"Look you're a nice kid Ryan," she said with a sigh. "But I'm actually in a relationship right now, one that I'm very happy in. Thank you for your offer but I really will have to pass."  
He stiffened up and he looked at her almost as if he would say something. Instead he gave a shrug and walked offn down the hall to the record room where he was supposed to be working anyway. Renard debated going to talk to him if for no other reason then to scare him away from Nik but he thought better of it as he made his way to the elevators along the opposite wall.  
Renard headed out of the office and started back to his place, he had a few things to do before Nik got there anyway.

He had just finished doing some extra work in his office when there was a knock at his door, he looked up and frowned thinking it was odd. Nik had a key she could let herself in whenever she wanted too, so he knew that wasn't going to be her.  
Renard went to the door and peeked through the eye hole to see who had come to the door. He was a bit surprised that it was the intern. He opened the door and looked around the door at the young man standing on his doorstep.  
"What are you doing here Ryan?" he asked with a frown as he opened the door.  
Ryan gave him a big overly friendly smile. "I was hoping to see Detective Burkhardt, is she here yet?"  
"Why would she be here?" Renard asked with a frown wondering how he would know she'd be coming here.  
"Because I've followed her here before. You two aren't nearly as sneaky as you think," Ryan said with the same smile. "I feel I should give you some advice while I'm here. You two won't work out."  
Renard felt part of his face start to ripple in the change as he stared at the boy in anger "What gives you that idea?"  
"She's a Grimm what could she ever want with you?"   
Renard stiffened before fully woging on the boy, his eyes didn't change like a Grimm's eyes would which meant the boy was wesen. Renard stepped forward grabbing the boy by the throat quickly yanking off of his feet holding him a foot off the ground. He could see the fear and disgust in the boy's eyes as he leaned his desiccated face towards him.  
"Let's get one thing straight boy," Renard growled menacingly "She has already made her choice to be with me. She knows what I am and I know what she is. Now leave before I do something I may eventually regret."  
Renard pulled his arm back and slung him down the hall, watching as the boy hit the ground on his back. The boy skittered back his eyes wide and fearful.  
"Disgusting Hexenbeist." he spat jumping up to run.  
Renard could feel his face still rippling in anger as he closed the door, he was so furious he was shaking. He stayed in spot behind the closed door just trying to breath deeply to calm himself when there was another knock at the door. The boy wasn't dumb enough to come back was he?  
He yanked the door open with a hiss and came face to face with Nik who recoiled in shock.  
"Sean- what? What the hell?" she gasped relaxing a bit. "Scared me half to death. I forgot my key."  
Renard stood a bit shocked until Nik put her arms around him with a smile. He looked down at her and she looked up at him her eyes half closed, he leaned down pressing his lips to her's eagerly. He grabbed her around her waist stepping back into his apartment so he could sling the door closed then press her back against the door. His mouth worked on her's eagerly as she pulled him deeper into the kiss.  
He could feel his heart pounding in his chest as he lifted her to where her legs were wrapped around his hips. He let out a groan pulling back as she began to bite and suck on his neck, he let his eyes drift closed in pleasure. He could feel his face relaxing back into his more human skin and he ran his hand over her body hungrily.  
Renard turned his head back to look at her tilting her head so he could bite and suck on her neck, she moaned softly as he ran his teeth over her. He felt her hands bunch in his shirt as he began to dip his face lower to the collar of her shirt, he smiled savoring her reaction.  
They hadn't had sex since he had slept with Adalind but they had worked back up to some hot makeout sessions. He would always wait and see if she had any objection before he continued with anything.  
Renard paused and pulled away from her neck to look up into her eyes cautiously. "Nik?" he asked his voice going husky.  
She had her eyes closed panting quietly catching her breath.  
When she had gotten herself under control she looked at him "I want to do something for you tonight Sean. Would you put me down?"  
Renard set her down on her feet and she smiled up at him as she grabbed his hand tugging him along behind her. He swallowed as he followed along behind her his eyes taking in the way her hips swayed. She lead him to the bedroom and he took a deep breath his heart starting to pound even harder as she turned to look at him. Renard paused looking at her as she stopped in the room.  
"Sean take off your clothes." she ordered starting to remove her own clothing.  
He watched her for a moment then he started to remove them his eyes flicking up to take in her naked body. He took a deep breath feeling his mouth go dry, it felt like it had been an eternity since he had stroed his hands over her beautiful skin. Renard walked over to her once he had fully undressed and he stopped infront of her his hands gently cupping her face.  
"Your so beautiful." he sighed leaning down to put his forehead to her's.  
She blushed looking up into his eyes and gave hima somewhat shy smile.  
"What was it you wanted Nik?" he asked his voice still husky.  
"Would you lay down on the bed on your back?" she asked softly.  
"Seems simple enough." he chuckled touching her face before he turned to walk to the bed.  
He stretched his naked body out in the middle of the bed laying on his back just as she had asked. His eyes stayed locked to her as he examined her body. Her thin frame with B cup breasts and those amazing hips, he had always loved those long legs as well. Renard wanted to touch that warm smooth skin.  
Nik stopped at the foot of the bed her eyes dragging over him slowly pausing on his erect cock before meeting his eyes.  
She raise her brows at him "You've wanted his for awhile huh?"  
"I wouldn't push you about it you know that." he sighed. "But what is it you want dear?"  
Nik crawled up slowly moving over the bed stopping still halfway down her body, she smiled laying her body down against his legs. She smiled putting her hand around his shaft gently starting to stroke it slowly causing him to suck in a deep breath. He closed his eyes and dropped his head back his face woging fully again.  
Nik looked up at him with a smile before she dipped her head down to run her tongue gently over the head of his cock, causing it to twitch. She put her mouth around the head and began to suck slowly lowering her mouth down his shaft halfway. She sighed around the shaft and took a few seconds to ready herself before quickly taking the rest of his cock into her throat.  
She heard him let out a deep moan as his hand came up to cup the back of her head, he just held her head not pressing it any deeper. Nik began to bob her head on his cock causing him to slowly start bucking his hips up to meet her mouth pressing it deeper down her throat. Nik felt his hips jerking a bit as he tried to make it last as long as possible with her sucking his cock.  
Nik took his cock down her throat and she moaned as he began to shove it deep. She was gasping for air everytime he pulled back even a little bit and she could hear him grunting as he pounded away at her mouth.  
"Nik, fuck it feels so good baby." he moaned loudly "I'm going to cum in your throat if you don't stop."  
NIk hummed around his cock pulling back as he halted his thrusts his body shuddering with the effort. She pulled back till the tip of his cock was left in her mouth and she turned her eyes up to him. She held that position until he looked down at her, his face fully woged.  
Nik smiled around his cock and then dropped her mouth all the way down to the base of his shaft. She heard him let out a bit of a roar as she felt his cock jerk releasing a thick stream of cum down her throat. She bobbed her head a few times making sure she got every drop as she swallowed.  
Renard laid back panting his head tilted back eyes closed his body held stiffly. He was breathing heavily when she crawled up to his sid snuggling into him.  
"Nik that was.... incredible." he moaned softly then he turned to pull her against him.  
Nik gave him a big smile and Renard leaned in giving her a passionate kiss pushing her back against the bed. She rolled onto her back letting Renard climb ontop of her his hands gently parting her legs. She could feel him moving his hips against her slowly but not yet penetrating her body.  
"Nik please," he moaned pressing his mouth to her ear. "Let me please you, tell me what you want."  
She gasped as he dipped his head to lick at her skin over her pulse point, she shuddered.  
"I- Yes Sean. Take me." she purred.  
Renard sat up a bit reaching into his bedside table for a condom his eyes flicking over her eagerly as she relaxed on the bed. Once he had the condom he slipped it on then positioned himself back between her legs. He felt her wrap her legs around him and she reached her arms up to pull him down to where he was looking into her eyes. He could feel a sudden calm come over him as she met his eyes and he leaned down pressing his lips to her's.  
With a gentle roll of his hips he pressed his cock inside her slowly, he felt her body stiffen at first but then she relaxed into him. He felt her hips slowly rise up to meet his as he began to thrust into her. He lowered his forehead onto her shoulder and he felt her shuddering against him.  
Renard pulled away to look at her and he could see that she was enjoying him.  
He put his arms more around her holding her against him and he began to thrust into her eagerly. She let out a gasp her hands grabbing at his back he could feel her nails digging into his back, which made him growl in pleasure. Renard felt her shudder slightly and she let out a loud moan, he could feel himself getting close already.  
"Sean," she moaned "Sean I'm.... going to cum."  
"That's it Nik cum for me." he grunted as he shoved into her one last time.  
Nik let out a moan her body jerking as she finished and he felt himself finish as well. He lowered his head to her shoulder and he could feel himself shuddering as he began to come down from the euphoria.  
He carefully extracted himself from her and he rolled over onto his back pulling Nik to lay on his chest as he panted. Renard leaned his head down to press his lips to her forehead, closing his eyes as he savored the feel of holding her in his arms.  
"That was amazing." Nik whispered, snuggling into him.  
"Yes it was." he sighed. "Can I ask what brought all this on?"  
"It just felt like time." she sighed "I feel like we're back where I thought we were before Adalind came back."  
Renard fell silent and he felt a bit guilty as he looked down at her.  
"You don't have to be upset or feel guilty anymore, Sean." Nik whispered touching his face.  
She began to trace his sharp boned features her eyes taking on this kind look.  
"I love you Sean." she whispered laying her head back onto his chest.  
He froze at first before wrapping her in a tight hug "I love you too."


	6. Chapter Six

The next morning Nik awoke to the bed being empty and she sat up quickly looking around the room, she didn't see him anywhere. Nik listened hard and heard the sound of the shower running in the bathroom, she climbed out of bed going to the door. She pushed the ajar door open and peeked in to see Sean was in the shower his head leaned back into the water.  
She walked over to the glass walls of the shower and she gently tapped on the door. Renard looked up at her and he gave her a slow crooked smile as he opened the shower door.  
"Good morning handsome." she sighed sliding into the warm water with him.  
"G'morning beautiful." he said pulling her against his chest.  
Nik looked up at him putting her arms around his neck as he lifted her up to where her legs wrapped around his waist. She leaned in holding herself tightly and so that she was pressed firmly against him, he chuckled pooling her back into the warm water. Nik closed her eyes enjoying the way the water flowed over them, she was surprised when he pressed her against the wall of the shower.  
Renard looked her in the eyes and smiled at her lovingly as he reached one hand up to stroke her cheek. She watched as he woged fully and she smiled at him.  
"Your eyes terrify and excite me all at the same time," he sighed.   
Nik looked at him a bit surprised "What do you mean?"  
He tilted his head a bit "You don't know how we know your a Grimm?"  
"I guess it never occured to me to ask." she admitted with a smile. "How do you know?"  
"Your eyes go this deep soulless black color that reflects our true being back at us." he said with a smirk. "I see what I really am in your eyes and it's terrifying but exciting at the same time. Plus it makes you look just as violent."  
Nik let out a laugh and shook her head slowly "No I never knew that."  
Renard chuckled shaking his head surprised.  
Renard stood straight up and then began to finish showering since he had started earlier, then he started to help her bathe. He looked up at her when he had kneeled down to clean her and he smiled, he admitted that he would be eager to get her back in bed tonight. Nik chuckled at that and Renard just looked back at her with a crooked smile.

They took seperate vechiles to work that morning and they arrived to a flurry of reporters standing out front of the precinct building. They tried to stop both of their cars but they were able to get by when patrol officers saw the mob of reporters hindering traffic.  
When they got to the elevators the two exchanged a look of confusion and a bit of worry since this couldn't be good at all if the reporters were already there. When they stepped off the elevator a few officers stepped forward offering to fill them in on what was going on and Hank grabbed Nik's arm holding her back to explain.  
Another video from the medieval Grimm had been posted that night after they had left work. It featured a man that Hank was sure was another wesen being tortured to death while being branded by the off screen Grimm. He told Nik that he wanted her to watch the video to see what she thought and she asked what he had confessed too since that was what the Grimm wanted.  
He said that as far as he knew there was no crime that the man had commited, it was random from what he could tell.  
"The video is in the Captain's office." Hank said as they caught up with the group.  
They gathered around the Tv that had been pulled into the office to watch the video the killer had posted to the internet. Wu started the video and it showed a lean man hung up by his wrists tied to a metal hook above him, he watched the camera as it got closer to him.  
The camera finally stopped and they saw a black leather gloved hand reach out to grasp the hot brand in the coals. The one holding the brand didn't even speak before he pressed it into the man's side a few times then pushed it back into the hot coals. The man didn't woge at all during these first few times, then he grabbed the brand again and shoved it against the man's face. The man's face immediately woged to reveal that he was another male Hexenbiest.  
"You disusting creatures think that you can do whatever you want. Be whoever you want, you should just be purged from the world." the camera man growled angrily.  
He then reached around to yank off the gag that he had been silenced with.  
"Where's my wife!" the wesen roared lunging towards the Grimm.  
The Grimm swung his brand hitting the man in the face again giving him another nasty burn.  
"She's better off now." the brand wielder growled.  
"If you've hurt her I will kill you." the wesen snarled through his burnt woged face.  
The video kept playing but Nik turned to whisper ask if Hank could see the man's face changed, he told her he couldn't see anything but a man. She glanced back at Renard and his face was a stone cold mask of fury, as he watched the video.  
When the video ended everyone went on to try to locate where the video had been taken, who the man was, who his wife might be, and if he had been reported missing. Wu said he was going to get right on finding out if the man had been reported missing yet and if not they would get a picture out to get information on who the man may be. Once the patrol officers had left the office Hank and Nik approached the Captain's desk.  
"He was a Hexenbeist." Nik said softly.  
"I think I know who our Grimm is." Renard said his voice cold. "Find our intern Ryan and bring him in for questioning."  
"Ryan?" Hank asked "Why?"  
"He was at my apartment lastnight before you got there." Renard said glancing up at Nik. "It slipped my mind after you got there."  
Hank chuckled a bit but shook his head "I'll get his address from Wu and we'll head over there."  
Nik blushed as he walked out and she looked at Renard closely "He did this to this man because he couldn't do it to you didn't he?"  
Renard put his face in his hands and let out a deep sigh of regret. Nik reached out and gently touched his arm before she promised him they'd get Ryan and bring him in.  
Nik walked out of the office and joined Hank who held up a slip of paper that was clearly the interns address, they walked right out of the office.

It was hours later almost midnight now, when they had gotten the call that Ryan had been confirmed to be the medieval Grimm, though they were all positive he wasn't really a Grimm. They had tracked him and another possible victim to a warehouse that was supposed to be empty. He was one of the people that were enroute towards the warehouse because it was getting to be a standoff.  
It had gotten out of hand and Nik had gone inside the front while Hank had been watching the back. Nik had been in there for about twenty minutes now when all of the SWAT team arrived.  
Renard got out of the car he had been in and stomped to where Hank was waiting watching the warehouse.  
"Have you seen or heard anything from Nik?" he demanded eyes sweeping over the warehouse.  
"She yelled out just before you got here, I think she has just about talked him into releasing his victim. She said it was the man from the video, he's still alive in there. Ambulances are on the way." Hank said, pointing towards the door.  
They were waiting for a few minutes before the door of the warehouse opened and Nik appeared at the door with the man from the video leaning heavily on her. His shirt was torn open showing he had been branded and burned repeatedly, his face was also burned on the side badly. He leaned on Nik as she helped him walk away from the warehouse.  
Upon seeing the two leaving the warehouse officers ran over to help the man as they walked towards the road.  
"What happened to Ryan?" Renard demanded walking up to Nik.  
"He's inside the building still, he was the only other person inside with him." Nik said gesturing to the wounded man.  
The wounded man looked over at them and he seemed hesitant as he watched them. The SWAT team were already storming the warehouse to try finding the intern while they went over to see if they could question the man.  
Renard excused the uniformed officers so that Hank, Nik, and he could question the man themselves. The man's eyes were locked on Nik as the two officers walked back off to help keep the warehouse covered. Renard could see the man's face rippling as he stared at Nik, no doubt fearful of another Grimm confronting him after his ordeal. He glanced at her as she gave a calming hand gesture.  
"This is Captain Sean Renard, my boss he can vouche that I'm not going to hurt you. We just need to ask you some questions." Nik assured him with a reassuring smile.  
The man woged then turned to look at Renard and he sighed woging for him so he could see his true face.  
"Is he doing the thing?" Hank whispered to Nik and she gave a small nod.  
Renard and the man exchanged a look as they returned to their more human skin.  
"You trust her?" he asked his eyes narrowing at NIk briefly.  
"With my life," Renard said with a firm nod.  
"She's a Grimm." the man said sounding shocked.  
"She's my mate." Renard answered, his eyes flicking over to her with a small smile.  
The man stiffened and looked over at Nik before nodding his head slowly, agreeing to answer any questions they had for him. Renard gave her a nod and briefly touched her arm before he left them to get the man's statement about his kidnapping.  
When he walked to the front of the warehouse he could see the SWAT team hauling Ryan out of the warehouse, he was woged to where wesen - or Grimm's could see him. He was one of the leech wesen, but he was hunched over like he was born deformed. He was probably one that in medieval time would have been killed by their parents for deformity.  
He saw the boy turn to look at him his eyes red with tears as he was dragged away, Renard woged narrowing his eyes at the boy. He let out a loud howl of anger and despair as they loaded him into squad car, to be taken to holding. He shook his head slowly, the boy had been pretending to be a Grimm, he must have been in such a strange mental state.  
Renard knew that being one of the leech wesen was hard, they were concidered to be abusive and foul creatures most time. They looked like the regular leeches that people could find in bogs, just with larger bodies and actual limbs. Renard almost pitied him and he understood the boy wanting to be something he wasn't.  
He looked over at Nik who seemed to have a better rapport with the man now who had relaxed a bit more now. As if she could feel him watching her she looked up at him and gave him a small smile that warmed his heart.  
There had been times he had wished that he was someone or something else when he had been a younger man. Wished he wasn't a royal, wished he hadn't been born a Hexenbiest, or any variation of that sort of thing, just something a little easier in his life. Renard had wanted to be able to get to know someone and fall in love with them, with it not being because he was a royal.  
Renard looked over at Nik and realized that if he had gotten that wish he would've never met her. His family would have never come to the United States to be safe from a possible attack from the family. He wouldn't have become a cop and then become the captain of the precinct.  
Even though he didn't always enjoy his life due to being a royal, he had to admit it had gotten better with her in his life. He knew that she would be the turning point of his life, despite everything that had happened in the past. He shook his head surprised that what had started out as a fake relationship to get the key had turned into the relationship he had with her now.  
While everything was finishing up the ambulances arrived to take him to the hospital and a woman arrived with a uniformed officer that turned out to be his wife. She rushed to hug him and they both got into the ambulance so they could get him the help he needed.  
Renard smiled as he they headed off to the hospital with the rest of his officers joining them.  
They headed back to the precinct immediately after to finish up paperwork.


	7. Chapter Seven

Renard walked into his apartment much later than he usually did after everything that had happened that night. He and Nik had both agreed on going to their seperate apartments because she had to stop at the trailer on the way home. If he knew her like he was sure he did she would end up sleeping in the trailer instead of going home after the night they had had.  
He stepped into the building and was about completely undressed for bed when his cellphone rang, he checked the number on the phone. It was Nik.  
"Hey you okay?" he answered his face crinkling in concern.  
"Hey, yeah I'm fine." she said with a sigh. "Just weird day you know?"  
"Yeah it was." he admitted as he walked back to his room. "How'd things go with the victim after I left?"  
"Good, his name was Adam. He didn't seem bothered by me being a Grimm after you walked away." she sighed "Said that Ryan had kidnapped him because he was married to a human woman, she knows he's a Hexenbiest and has never been upset about it."  
"So similair enough to our situation that he felt he was getting revenge?" he asked with a humorless chuckle.  
"I guess so. I can't believe that this happened because of us."  
"There will always be someone out there that will disapprove of us."  
"He hurt that man because he wanted to hurt you Sean. I don't want something to happen to you because of me, that's the last thing I want."  
"Nik... You know I can take care of myself nothing is going to happen to me." he promised "Do you want me to come over?"  
"No I should get some sleep," she sighed "I want you to come over but if you do I won't be sleeping."  
Renard smirked "I might just have to come over. Go get you some sleep, I'll see you in the morning. I love you."  
"I love you too."  
Renard hung up and looked towards his empty bed remembering Nik being in his arms. He finished undressing before he climbed into the bed and he laid down on the side of the bed she slept on. He put his face against her pillow and inhaled the scent as he relaxed into the bed. He was asleep in minutes.  
He was dragged awake by the sound of his phone ringing again a few hours later, while it was still pitch black outside. Renard sighed chcecking the screen, knowing it wasn't going to be Nik this late. He sat up and checked to see that it was a number he recognized vaguely.  
"Hello?" he sighed rubbing his face.  
"It's Miesner." a male voice said over the speaker.  
"What have you got for me?" Renard asked sitting up in bed a bit.  
"Adalind Schade is pregnant."  
"Do we know who the father is for sure?" Renard asked suddenly not very tired.  
"Not as of yet but she has been sleeping with Eric. Do you want me to keep you informed?"  
"Yes that would be a good idea, keep an eye on her. If I know my brother he'll make a move to take the baby first chance he gets after it's born."  
"So we still don't want him dead yet?"  
"Not just yet." Renard sighed "He still may prove useful for a bit longer."  
"Right, I'll keep you informed." then there was the click as he hung up.  
Renard laid back onto his bed and he frowned. What if he was the father of the baby? Did he want a baby? He was worried that the baby was going to end up being his but if it was there was no helping it now. Did he want a baby? As he thought about it he realized that he did want kids, but he didn't want them with Adalind in the picture in any form.  
He thought about it and decided once he knew more about the pregnancy -if it was his baby- he would make the call on how to get it away from Adalind. Even if he didn't raise it he didn't see her turning out to be a great mother for the little one.  
He could see himself becoming a father with Nik at his side as the mother of his children though, the longer he thought about it. He didn't know how she felt about having a child though, they hadn't talked about it in the almost year they had been together. Renard would make a point to ask her when the time seemed right about it, he'd also have to tell her about Adalind's future baby.  
His mind was racing so much now that he couldn't get to sleep.  
'Are you awake?' he texted Nik.  
'Yes. You ok?'  
'Just got a call from my people in Vienna, can't get back to sleep. Can I come see you, I know it's late?'  
'I'll be here waiting.'  
'Be there in a few don't wait up if your tired.'  
'I'd rather be awake when you get here.'  
'Thank you.'  
'No problem Sean.'  
Renard got up and dressed in some comfortable clothes to go over to her place, he already had some stuff at her place so he didn't plan on coming back for a few days since they were off work. If she was fine about him staying over at her apartment then they would just stay out of touch with the rest of the world for the next few days. He was too tired to deal with anymore stress right now.

Renard arrived at her apartment complex and could see from the street that her lights were still on in the bedroom, he smiled to himself. He got out of the car and was walking towards the building when he noticed someone in the parking lot looking up at Nik's window too. This person was in all black and kept their face averted from his view so he couldn't see their face.  
"Can I help you?" he demanded sternly to the figure.  
The person turned slightly to look at him and then turned to walk quickly away from the building heading for the street. Renard watched and thought about following the person; but they never stopped moving down the street. He shook his head slowly then turned to the buidling fully wanting to forget the issue.  
Renard got up to her apartment and used his key for the apartment to let himself in. When he got in he looked towards the small back bedroom to see the light was still on. He put his few things down by the door then closed it behind him so he could ensure that the door was locked properly.  
Then he walked back to the room but he knocked a bit before just walking in. He was sure that she would be awake so he pushed the door open as he did the last knock and he looked to her bed. Nik was sitting propped up against some pillows with her laptop in her lap with a pair of glasses on her face. Renard paused.  
She was wearing a white button up shirt with black underwear looking up at him over the top of the glasses. She gave him a big smile and put the laptop to the side slowly.  
"I didn't know you wore glasses." he said playing dumb.  
Nik chuckled "Only when I have my headaches, so I take out my contacts."  
Renard walked over to the bed and began undressing as he watched her expression. He could see her eyes hungrily going over his body as he undressed, he loved when she looked at him like that. He saw her slowly get up onto her knees looking over at him as he got down to his boxers. Then Renard woged flexing his jaw as he ran his eyes over he body.  
He saw her smile and he began to approach the bed as she crawled over to the edge to meet him. Renard leaned down and began to kiss her vigorously as she ran her fingers over his skin. He reached down to cup her ass and lift her up to him which made her wrap her legs around him. He turned around to where he was sitting on the bed and he held her in his lap kissing her neck.  
Nik tilted her head back moaning as he began to explore her body with his mouth. He began to open the front of her shirt slowly popping the buttons out of the holes so he could dip his head lower. Nik looked down at him and she was still in her glasses which he found a bit hot if he was to be honest. She gave him a smile and he closed his eyes giving a deep sigh.  
"You're so fucking hot," he growled "Would you keep those glasses on for a bit longer?"  
"I'll wear them the whole time if you want." she said with a big grin.  
Renard thought about it for a few seconds and then he nodded slowly.  
"Ok Sean." she purred "You like the hot librarian look?"  
"On you it's very hot." He admitted with a grin.  
Nik chuckled pulling back to finish unbuttoning her shirt for him, he could see that she wasn't wearing her bra under the shirt. He looked up at her and saw her give him an encouraging smile as he leaned in to begin kissing on the skin. He slowly pulled the shirt away to suck on her breasts and bite gently on them.  
"I want you." he moaned looking up at her.  
"I'm yours." she whispered touching his face. "I'm always gonna be yours, Sean."  
He closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he pulled her closer to him. Renard grabbed held her close to him for a few minutes before leaning back onto the middle of the bed.  
Nik leaned down onto his chest their mouths pressing together as he held her around the waist, she put her hands against his face. He groaned as she sat back on his waist giving him a crooked smile, as she looked down at him. Nik stood up slowly and then slipped her underwear off.  
Nik left her shirt and glasses on.

When everything was done they laid down for the night finally relaxed after such a long day, Renard was holding Nik as she laid on his chest. He was stroking his fingers over her hair while looking up at the roof his mind going back to the news he had received earlier that evening.  
"I heard from my spy in Veinna that Adalind is pregnant. They don't know who the father is yet." he sighed sounding a bit defeated.  
Nik shifted to look up at him "Is there a chance you aren't the father?"  
"I've been told she's been intimate with my half brother Eric, the current crown prince of the family." He said frowning.  
"I guess we'll just have to wait and see what happens then." Nik sighed relaxing into his arms her eyes already drooping closed.  
"Yeah."  
"You worried about the baby and Adalind or are you worried about being a father?"  
"If I was worried about them it would only be the baby I'm worried about not Adalind." he admitted "I know what the Royals do to the mother's of bastards and I know what usually ends up happening to bastards."  
"You said they usually end up dead." Nik said sounding concerned. "But you were strong enough to fight it."  
He looked down at her and could see that she was concerned which surprised him.  
"Are you worried now?" he asked.  
"For the baby. Even if it's not yours they'd kill it wouldn't they?"  
"More than likely."  
"Isn't there a way to get them out before that happens?" Nik asked looking up at him.  
"I'll have to see what I can do, it'll take awhile to plan and will have to wait till she gets close to giving birth."  
Nik smiled at him touching his face gently "You'd be doing the right thing."  
"I never worried about the right thing until I got with you." he said with a smirk.  
"I know and I love you for it."  
Renard chuckled pulling her tighter to his chest relaxing, he'd make the call to Sebastien in the morning to get the ball rolling on taking care of Adalind. He didn't know what he would do about her or the baby but he knew he had to do something. Nik was right, it was the right thing to do.  
It wasn't long before he drifted off to sleep, his dreams full of screaming babies and Verrat agents.


	8. Chapter Eight

The next morning Nik left the apartment early to go get some breakfast for her and Renard, he was still fast asleep in the bed. Nik knew he needed the sleep, he'd had a rough few days and then the baby Adalind was having being his was giving him no end of trouble. So she decided she'd go out and get him a nice breakfast, since she was a horrible cook by her own standards.  
She was walking along the sidewalk briskly when she glanced behind her noticing someone in all black was following her. She couldn't really see much of a face since they were wearing thick wide sunglasses on their face, and she couldn't really be sure they were watching her. Nik shook it off assuming she was being paranoid after everything that had happened recently.  
She came to the diner and slid into the line to place her order for take out, while doing that she glanced back to look out the windows. She saw the figure in black hanging out off to the side of the window looking inside the diner, whoever it was looked at her closely. Nik saw the figure stare at her for a few more minutes before turning away from the window walking off down the street, away from Nik's apartment.  
Nik frowned and kept her eyes out on the street while she made her order, then she watched while waiting for the order. When they gave her the bag with the food she started walking back to her apartment, she was halfway there when her cellphone rang.  
She opened it and answered.  
"Burkhardt." she said.  
"Hey Nik," Monroe said sounding happy but a bit hesitant. "Are you busy?"  
"I'm heading back to the apartment from getting some breakfast, I'm off today. What's up?" Nik asked.  
"Uh, not much....um can I come over? Would that be a problem?" he asked in return.  
"Yeah come on by I'll be home all day." Nik said "Would you do me a favor though?"  
"Of course Nik. What is it?"  
"I was followed this morning but I don't see them now. If you see anyone in all black walking around the building would you let me know?"  
"You want me to approach them to find out who they are? Get a scent or something?"  
"I don't know what I want to do yet right now I just want to know if I'm being paranoid or not. If I'm not I'd like to find out who is following me."  
"You got it see you in a few."  
"Yea see you soon."  
Nik got to her building and paused to look around before keying in the code in the lock to get inside. She walked up the stairs heading to the next floor, she lived on the third floor. Nik got to her apartment and opened it up with her key, she also stopped to look around the hall for anyone that might be following her. She didn't see anything or anyone standing in the hall so she walked into the room.  
Nik got into the apartment and she could hear movement in the bedroom, she placed the bag of breakfast in the kitchen then walked back. She walked to the door pushing it open and looked into the room, she saw the bed had already been made.  
She glanced towards the bathroom where she saw the door swinging open and she smiled as Renard walked out. Renard was wearing nothing but a towel around his waist showing off the sharp boned v from his working out on his pelvis. He had the towel around his waist and was using one to dry his hair when she saw him.  
He looked up quickly and gave her a crooked smile his eyes racking over her slowly.  
"Good morning beautiful," Renard said smiling. "How'd you sleep?"  
"I slept great once you got here." Nik said with a smile leaning on the doorframe. "I'm getting used to having you in bed with me everynight."  
Renard tilted his head smiling "Well that's a good thing for me I suppose. Do I smell bacon? You didn't cook did you?"  
"Nope walked down to the diner on the corner to get something. Get dressed and I'll lay everything out."  
"Music to my ears." he said with a big grin.  
Nik walked back to the kitchen and started laying out the boxes of food. She had just finished laying out the plates when she felt arms link around her waist and his mouth press to her neck. She smiled and gave a satisfied hum as he held her close to him.  
Nik turned around when he let her go to look up at him, he had slipped on a pair of black pants but he had left his shirt off. She reached out to trace the lines of his chest and abdomen while he watched her face closely his eyes flickering over her. She looked up at him and smiled before turning back to the table pulling out the chairs.  
"I'm glad you decided to come over last night." she said dishing the food onto plates.  
"Me too." he said slowly. "You alright?"  
She glanced at him and frowned slightly.  
Nik clasped her hands infront of her and then looked up at him "Look this thing with Adalind..."  
"Nik you know if I had-" he began.  
"No Sean listen it's...." Nik cut him off. "I was wondering... had you ever thought of having kids before? I mean like willingly having kids not whatever went on with you and Adalind."  
He paused and stared at the table a minute before looking up at her his brow furrowed.  
"Are you asking me if we should have a baby?" he asked tilting his head.  
"Not right now just... would you ever want them some day?" she asked softly.  
Before he could answer there was a knock at the door.  
"That's probably Monroe," Nik said sighing. "I forgot he was coming over. Hold that thought ok?"  
"I'll be waiting." he said giving her a smile. "I'm gonna start some coffee while you two talk."  
"Thanks."  
Nik went to the door and pulled it open to see two people standing at the door; Monroe and a curly haired woman in all black with a scar on her face. Nik looked between the two slowly before settling on Monroe with a questioning look.  
"Look this is gonna get crazy," Monroe began with raised hands. "Probably better to do this outside."  
"If there's trouble let me get Sean he'll-" she began.  
"Um.. not a good idea. Renard's more of a second visit meeting here." Monroe said gesturing to the woman. "Look I'll wait inside with him and you two can go for a walk."  
"Okay. There's some food on the table help yourself."  
"Did you cook it?"  
"No."  
"Well thank god for that." Monroe muttered slipping by her.  
Nik shot him a look and he gave her a friendly smile as he walked into the dinning room calling out a greeting to Renard. She shook her head with a brief chuckle before turning to look at the woman who was watching her with narrowed suspicious eyes.  
"You were the one who followed me to the diner earlier." Nik said with a frown looking at her. "I guess we should have that walk now."  
The woman didn't really say anything as they started down the stairs to get to the ground floor of the building. The woman glanced over at her constantly as they walked until they had gotten a good distance from the building in a semi public place. Then she put her hand on Nik's arm to make her stop walking and then they turned to face each other.  
"Nikole," the woman said with a firm look. "Do you recognize me?"  
Nik froze looking at the woman her eyes sweeping over her face quickly, the face had changed but the she knew that voice. It had been the same one that had read stories to her as a child, it had been the one to reassure when she was upset, and it was the one that had said good bye to her before she had went to live with Aunt Marie. It had been the voice of her mother, but her mother was dead. She had been dead for years this couldn't be her.  
She didn't want to believe that it was Kelly Burkhardt.  
"Your supposed to be dead." Nik said softly even though she wanted to yell.  
"I know." she said frowning. "It's a long story but the short version is I'm not dead. The woman in the car with your father had been a mutual friend ours. The Verrat thought it was me when they ran the car off the road."  
"Why are you here now?" Nik demanded "You never tried to get in contact with us before. Did Aunt Marie know you were alive?"  
"I'm here to retrieve a set of coins that have been linked to some dark crimes in the past, I have to get them and destroy them." She said looking at Nik closely. "I wanted to see how you were doing, I hadn't heard anything from Marie in a long time. I went by the grave when I found out. Where's her trailer?"  
Nik stiffened and narrowed her eyes at the woman. "It's safe. So she knew you were alive."  
Her mother sighed "Yes."  
"So, you've both been lying to me both of you."  
The woman turned her head away briefly then she turned back seeming to be just a cold stranger, then again her mother must have always been a stranger.  
"Look I need to get to Marie's trailer, I'm sorry you feel lied to after all this time but it was what's best for you. To help you avoid the life we had been living." She said "I just wanted to protect you from the dangers it brought."  
"Well it didn't work I'm a Grimm." Nik snapped "I've had to deal with the Royals and the Verrat for months."  
"I'm sorry for that." she said. "How long have you been a Grimm?"  
"Almost three years."  
"I and Marie found out we were Grimm's when we were around the age of twelve. I killed my first wesen at sixteen and have been doing this on my own since I was eighteen."  
"That doesn't explain why you let me believe you were dead or why you thing now is a good time to tell me your not."  
"I missed you."  
Nik looked at her with a set of mixed emotions and turned her head away to resettle her thoughts. Then she turned her head towards her and sighed.  
"I've missed you too." she said softly. "What do you want?"  
"Take me to the trailer please."  
Nik nodded her head slowly then gestured for her mother to follow her back to the apartment complex. They got in her car but before she pulled out of the lot she pulled out her cellphone to call Renard.  
"Nik are you alright?" he asked as soon as he answered.  
"Yeah I'm fine." Nik said softly. "Look I'm sorry but I've got to run to the trailer for a bit, I'll make it up to you tonight. Would you ask Monroe to hang out for a bit, I'll be back soon."  
"No problem. I'm going to be making a few calls today but if you need me you call." he replied with a sigh.  
"I will thank you Sean." she said smiling. "I love you."  
"Love you too."   
Nik hung up and then got the car set out on the way to the storage yard where she had been keeping the trailer for the time being.  
"Sean a boyfriend?" Kelly asked frowning slightly.  
"Yes."  
"Does he know about you being a Grimm?"  
"Yes mom and he's... a wesen." Nik admitted with a chuckle.  
"Really? And the man who got me inside he was a blutbad who is he to you?"  
"He's a very good friend and the only reason I'm still alive. He helped me figure out this whole Grimm thing before I got myself killed." Nik said with a laugh.  
"I suppose I owe him a bit of gratitude then. So do I get to meet your boyfriend?"  
"I don't think that's a good idea just yet."  
"Why not I can be charming when I want to be?"  
"Well since everyone that knows me knows my parents are dead it might be a little weird to just show up with you in tow. I'll need to talk to him a bit and get the ball rolling on that introduction."  
"Well I suppose that makes sense."  
They exchanged a look with each other and gave a small brief tense smile with each other. Maybe they could make this work out to get to know one another, Nik thought.

Renard sat at the table and was going through his calls he had to make while making small notes so he could give the information to another call. Renard had told Monroe he was more then welcome to stay until Nik got back but he had changed his mind asking that the two of them come to dinner if they were free to do so. He had agreed because whatever was going on would probably tire Nik out and she would do better in her friend group.  
Renard was looking into the next move he was planning when he got a call from Sebastien.  
"Eric has died." Sebastien said with a mournful sound. "You have my condolences sir."  
"Thank you Sebastien I'm sure your presence will be a great comfort to the family." Renard said smiling. "Is our mutual friend taking his vacation?"  
"He was on his way out before the deed was done."  
"Good. How's Adalind?"  
"I have reason to believe she is trying to sell the baby to the highest bidder using a third party. I do have news that your cousin Prince Viktor is the next in the line to replace your brother."  
"Which means Adalind will be killed the minute that baby has been born." Renard sighed rubbing his face.  
"What do you want me to do sir?"  
"Keep an eye on her, I have a few arrangements to make and then I will try to get in contact with her."  
"Understood. I'll inform you if anything here changes."  
Renard hung up and sighed. He had to make the trip to Vienna or Adalind was going to get herself killed the minute the baby was no longer an issue. He wasn't terribly worried about Adalind but if that happened there would be no getting close to that child to protect it.  
He looked at his phone and decided he had to get this done.  
'Something has come up in Vienna, my presence is needed ASAP.'  
'Is it Adalind?' Nik replied.  
'Partly so. My brother Eric has been assassinated and they have named a new prince, one that will be out for blood.'  
'Then you have to go right?'  
'Yes. I'm sorry.'  
'No this is something you have to do. You won't be able to keep in touch with me will you?'  
'No it will be too dangerous. But I will get in touch as soon as I get back into Portland. When I do will you meet me at my apartment?'  
'Of course. Be safe Sean. I love you.'  
'Always. Love you too.'  
Renard sighed and immediately called the airport to get his flight booked, then he went to get the bags he had thought he would be using to stay with Nik all weekend. He briefly thought how much easier his life would be if the family stopped fucking things up.

Nik put away her phone to turn back to watch her mother who was looking over the trailer, running her hands over certain items with a sign of reverance. She walked around the trailer glancing down at the books and the bottles on the shelves. Then she stopped at the cabinet that housed the weapons and opened it slowly her eyes flicking over the contents quickly.  
She turned to look at Nik asking "So you haven't gone through everything in the trailer I take it?"  
"No I've had a lot going on been trying to organize it a bit at a time." Nik sighed "What are you looking for?"  
"Its a small rectangular box, Marie had it hidden in the trailer and told me I should come for them when I can." Kelly said sighing. "I tried to get in contact with her a few months back and when I didn't hear from her I feared the worst."  
"Well will have to just start looking I guess because I don't know that I've come across such a box. I do have the key that she was protecting, I gave it to a friend I trust for safe keeping."  
"Why not keep it here?"  
"Because I'm worried someone might know where this is. I'm getting ready to move the trailer though so mybe it'll be safe soon."  
"I see."  
She could hear the wariness in Kelly's voice but Nik didn't say anything. They began to look through the trailer and at some point during the search Kelly began to tell her about her early days as a Grimm. How Nik's grandfather had brought her out to the trailer to show her the books and start her training. She listened to her mother talk while they searched.  
It was about an hour later when she found the box her mother had talked about and they opened it to check that the coins were there. There were three coins in total in the box on one side of the coin was the swastika that the germans had used as their symbol during WWII. Though her mother admitted the coins predated that incident but were responsible for Hitler's genocide against the jews.  
She gave Nik a brief history of the coins telling her where they were made, what had happened when they had come into someone's hands, and how they could be destroyed. She said she would be taking them to the island where they were made so she could destory them and they would lose their influence on the world.  
She said that she would email her to check in when she could and gave her a brief hug. Kelly gave Nik a small smile and then she turned back towards the trailer door telling her they should go before someone came around the yard. Kelly gave her a smile once they were in the car and on the way towards the train station that she had given her the address for.


	9. Chapter Nine

It was about a week before Renard got back into Portland from Vienna, he had had a few near misses. Almost been killed by an agent of the Verrat, found a verrat spy among the Resistance, made a deal with the Resistance regarding his support against the family, and he had managed to get in touch with Adalind. He had the idea planted in her head that she needed to trust him and be on her side, which was the best he could do for now.  
When he got back into Portland he got a few of his emails and voicemails to catch up on while he was in the cab. He saw that they had a new detective that had started while he was out of the country, he could also see from the reports that he hated detective Burkhardt for some reason. He chuckled to himself as he thought at least this is one new guy that won't try to hook up with Nik.  
He also got an email from Nik about her mother being alive and that she had come on a mission that had been a few years in the making. She had also gotten to be on okay terms with her mother before she had disappeared promising to send an email when she thought it was safe to do so.  
He shook his head shocked at that one.  
He also got a voicemail from Wu who had voiced concerns about Nik and Hank's success rate on cases. How he had been picking up some weird issues and vibes from the situations they found themselves in lately. He ended it by saying it was probably nothing.  
He sighed realizing he had to find a way to fix that situation at work when he got the chance.  
Renard realized things had happened really quickly this week, it was hard to believe he had only been gone for a week. He was sure he didn't need to go on any extended trips again any time soon since he was already bogged down with stuff at work and he wasn't even at work yet.  
When the cab pulled up to the apartment building he got out of the back grabbing his things as he walked towards the double doors. He got in and waved a quick greeting to the desk clerk who called a out a hello to him. Once he was in the elevator he sent a text to Nik letting her know that he was on his way up and that he couldn't wait to see her.  
When he got out on his floor the apartment door was open and he could noises from inside that sounded like more than Nik were there waiting. When he walked in their friends were there with big smiles on their faces turned towards him. They had a table with food spread out already and a bottle of wine opened being poored into the glasses.  
He was very happy about that, he was starving after the flight. He hadn't had anything to eat on the plane because he had lost his appetite with everything on his mind like that. When he walked in Nik walked over quickly to give him a big hug and a deep kiss, he eagerly returned the kiss.  
He gave a sigh keeping his eyes closed as he leaned his forehead against her's.  
"It's good to be home." he said with a smile.  
"It's good to have you home. Come on I know your probably starving." she said grabbing his hand to lead him over to the table.  
Everyone gave him warm welcomes telling him they were glad he was back safely after hearing that things had gotten bad with the family. They gave him condolences on his brother's death and asked how things had gone with Adalind, they knew that the baby was probably his but not the full details. He told them everything he could safely tell them without them being put at risk.  
Halfway through dinner Monroe and Rosalee announced that they were engaged, that they had wanted to wait to tell them about it until everyone was safely home. They gave them congratulations and asked if they had decided on a date yet and they said it would be the fall of next year.  
Once the announcement was made they turned to look at Nik.  
"Nik that brings up the question I wanted to ask you." Monroe began "Look if it hadn't been for you then I would have never met Rosalee. I wanted to know if you'd concider being my 'best man', even though your a woman you know?"  
Nik's eyes went wide and she glanced around seeming very surprised by the question.  
"I - I don't know what to say..." she said blushing.  
"Will you do it?" Monroe asked with a big grin.  
"I'd be honored."

It was after dinner once everyone had left that Renard walked into the kitchen where Nik was washing dishes. He had went to get a shower real quick to relax and unwind from the flight. He watched her cleaning the dishes watching her from behind as she cleaned.  
She was wearing a long black skirt that she hadn't changed out of yet and the black tank top she had worn under the blouse she had worn to dinner. She had taken it off to keep it from getting dirty while she washed dishes it was form fitting to her body. He smiled to himself as he watched her and thought how much he enjoyed seeing her doing just regular domestic things.  
He stepped into the room grabbing a towel off of the counter and began to dry the dishes as she finished with them. She gave him a smile and he smiled back, his eyes flicking over her slowly.  
He was wearing black sweat pants but that was it, he could feel himself starting to get hard despite himself as he watched her. He hadn't had the chance to really satisfy himself during the week when he had been in Vienna so he had to admit he was horny.  
"You look really beautiful." he said with a smile.  
Nik chuckled giving him a look "Is that what you wanted to say?"  
"How about we finish these in the morning?" he asked placing the towel on the counter.  
Nik looked up at him and placed the sponge back in the water turning to look up at him. She leaned her back against the counter and he stepped forward putting himself infront of her putting his hands on her hips. She looked up at him and he leaned down to press his lips to her mouth, running his tongue over her lips till she opened them to allow him to explore her mouth.  
The kiss got intense quickly with his mouth hungrily going over her body, one hand under her shirt groping her chest, and the other grabbing her leg to pull it to rest on his hip. He moaned eagerly as she gasped her body shuddering against him, his cock twitched at the sounds she was making.  
He removed his hand from her shirt long enough to pull her shirt off over her head his eyes going over her quickly. She was wearing a black lacy bra which he knew she only wore on special occassions, which made him smile knowingly at her.  
"Did you miss me?" he growled his face rippling.  
"Always."  
He woged then lifting her to where she was sitting on the counter slowly pushing her skirt up to her hips. Renard grabbed her lacy underwear pulling them down so she was exposed to him.  
Nik reached up to run her hands over the tight burned looking skin that was his true wesen face. She was always so gentle when she touched his face and he growled to himself then grabbing her hands to stop her. She gave him a surprised looked and he just slowly seemed to come to a descion.  
"I want to try something." he said grabbing her legs to lift her to his hips.  
"What are we doing?" Nik asked as he carried her to the bedroom.  
Renard gave her a big smile and put her in the bed before walking into his closet for a minute. When he came back he had a set of black straps in his hand that he held up for her to see, he tied on end of the straps to the head board while she watched. Then he tied a different set of straps to the footboard of the bed.  
"Get undressed." he ordered with a grin.  
"How long have you had these?" Nik asked as she stripped her eyes wide.  
"A little while after we started dating. I have to admit imagining tying you up has played in my mind for awhile now." he said with a chuckle.  
"Well that's... new." she said with a nervous laugh.  
"Never did anything like that with your last boyfriend?"  
"He wasn't the kinky type. It was just regular missionary most of the time"  
Nik had finished stripping as Renard had as well and he looked over her eagerly. She swallowed a bit nervously and his face took on a kind look, as kind as his fully woged face could look. He reached out and touched her face softly leaning down to kiss her lips gently.  
"If you don't want to do this we don't have too." he said his reddened eyes looking into her blue ones. "It won't upset me if you would rather do something your comfortable with."  
"No I want to try this." Nik said with a smile. "I want to try for you."  
Renard chuckled and gave her his best crooked smile as he lifted her up carrying her to the bed. He laid her down then slowly began to tie her wrists and then her ankles all the while checking to make sure it wasn't too tight. He put one of his fingers in between the bonds and her skin, then looking at her with a smile.  
"If you need me to stop then say so," he said softly. "If any of the bonds feel to tight let me know or if they feel like they are cutting into the skin then say so. I'll stop whenever you want me too."  
Nik nodded her head slowly and he leaned down giving her a hot passionate kiss.  
His cock was already weeping precum when he rolled on the condom and put himself between her legs. He hovered over her as he pushed into her, his eyes watching her face as he pressed himself deeper. Renard pushed himself until he was completely inside her and then he began to move his hips. He started out going slow but gradually getting faster and harder as he pounded into her.  
He grabbed her hips using that as leverage to push himself deeper into her his eyes closed tightly as he savored how good it felt. He could hear Nik moaning and crying out as he pounded into her, Renard let out a growl looking into her eyes eagerly. He could see her pulling on the bonds and he slowed down a bit to check on her.  
He could see that she was really enjoying it though so he continued thrusting into her. He let out a snarl as she let out a loud scream of pleasure her body shuddering as he continued thrusting into her. He felt his body jerk and gave a low moan as he finished, pulling her body against him.

After everything had been cleaned up they laid in the bed cuddled together breathing very heavily. He looked over at her as they were half asleep and he slowly sat up.  
"Hey," he said gently touching her shoulder.  
"Yea?" she hummed pulling the blanket tighter around her.  
"How would you feel about moving in?" Renard asked pulling her to him.  
He had his chest to her back and she turned her head to look up at him her eyes half closed.  
"Are you serious?" she asked softly.  
"Yes, if you'd be willing to move in."  
"I'd like that."  
"Good we'll start moving you in this weekend." he said with a smile.


	10. Chapter Ten

Things had gotten complicated, Nik was at a loss for how to get everything fixed and back on the track they needed to be. It had started like a normal week, she and Renard had packed up her apartment moving her into his apartment in the space of a single day. Then Nik had been called in about possible domestic abuse that had happened at a house of a friend of Wu's.  
Over the course of the case Hank and Nik suspected that there was a wesen answer instead of the domestic abuse case they had first believed. The only issue they had was Wu came to the conclusion that something 'supernatural' was going on as well, something from his childhood stories that had come back to him. A Tik Tik, a creature that uses it's long tongue to attack the mother while she sleeps. The creature would steal the fluid to prolong it's own life and it would end up killing the unborn baby.  
Then they had got to the house to find that the Tik Tik was inside the house already and that Wu was in the house trying to protect his friend.   
Nik and Hank ran into the house. Hank had to help the husband who had been laying at the bottom of the stairs where he had landed when thrown and Nik ran up the stairs. Nik ran to the top of the stairs and could see the Tik Tik crawling on all fours in the doorway of the bedroom.  
The wesen was gray skinned with long thin limbs and she could hear it making loud ticking sounds as it began to move. The creature slowly leaned down and she could see it's long claws starting to reach out towards something she couldn't see at first. She saw that the Tik Tik was reaching for Wu who was pressed to the wall as tight as he could get, his face already cut open from a prior attack.  
Nik raised her gun and took careful aim firing into the room, hitting the wesen in the back of the head. She lowered her gun and could see that Wu's eyes were locked on the fallen creature. She saw that the creature changed back into the husband's mother, an elderly asian woman that was laying dead.  
"She changed! She changed did you see it? She wasn't her!" Wu yelled pointing at the body as Nik came into the room.  
"Wu calm down it's ok. You got her it's okay." Nik soothed checking the wife's pulse. "You saved them."  
"She wasn't her didn't you see it? Nik did you see it?" Wu demanded grabbing at Nik's coat desperately.  
Nik looked at the woman laying on the ground and she hated what she was going to do now. She was going to lie, she had no real choice unless she told him the thruth. She wanted to try to let him have a somewhat normal life for as long as she possibly could.  
"Wu I didn't see anything it was just her." Nik said softly. "Did you see something?"  
"She was one of them she was the ....the Tik Tik." Wu stammered looking at the body seeming shocked.  
"Wu whatever you saw it's gone. She's just her, she's not a Tik Tik it's okay."  
Hank joined them as did the husband who ran to hold his wife, his eyes looking at the body of his mother on the floor.  
It was the next morning that she found out that Wu had voluntarily checked himself into a mental hospital for treatment for hallucinations. When she had heard about him being in the hospital she had felt horrible and called Hank to ask him if he knew about it. They had to get everyone together to decide what they would do about the situation since they couldn't just leave Wu sitting in a hospital thinking he was crazy.  
They all gathered at the Spice Shop to discuss what was happening and to come to a decision.  
The group consisted of Nik, Renard, Hank, Rosalee, and Monroe sitting down to a take out dinner in the back room. They gathered around the long table in the back and ate dinner while Nik laid out the details of what was happening to Wu right now. They all listened with sad looks on their faces as Nik admitted she thought she needed to go see him in the hospital and talk to him.  
She said that maybe she should bring one of her books from the trailer to show him.  
"I don't know if that would be a good idea with him in such a state of mind." Rosalee said slowly. "I mean think about it, right now he thinks he's crazy."  
"What's to stop him from thinking you're crazy too?" Monroe asked pullinbg a face that said he was pretty sure that was how it would go.  
"I don't know. I just feel guilty leaving him there like that, he thinks he's crazy." Nik said "I know how that feels before Monroe started helping me I thought I was crazy. Hank I mean you know what I mean right?"  
"Oh yea first that doctor and then there was the time I chased Monroe through the woods..." Hank said shaking his head slowly. "I know I was sure I was crazy."  
"It's hard for even a wesen to accept what they are sometimes." Renard said with a sigh. "It might just send him deeper into his hallucinations if you try to tell him right now."  
Nik touched his hand softly giving him a smile as his eyes flicked up to look her in the eyes his own small smile spreading over his lips. She knew that he often thought about how much easier his life would have been if he had been born anything but a royal or a Hexenbiest. She reminded him a few times that they never would have met if he hadn't been born what he was, he would have never left Austria otherwise.  
Monroe and Rosalee also agreed that even for a born wesen it was hard to accept so they knew it was hard for people who didn't know about it to understand. The three wesen agreed that they didn't think now was a good time to tell him, not while he was still in the hospital. If he decided after treatment that he didn't believe he had seen what he had seen then they would leave it alone.  
They all decided that they would go with that as their acting plan for the time being.  
Nik and Hank both reluctantly agreed.

It was a few months later that Hank and Nik stopped at the hospital to pick up Wu on his release date. His doctors were happy with his progress and believed that he was well enough to be returned to work on his usual schedule. When he had called the Captain to let him know the good news about being cleared for duty he had insisted that Wu let someone come to pick him up.  
Of course Nik and Hank were more than happy to volunteer for the job.  
They were standing in the waiting room when Wu came striding out of the double doors where they housed the patients in there own room. Wu came out carrying his bag with a big smile on his face.  
"There he is. How are you doing Wu?" Hank called with a smile.  
"I'm better definitely ready to be out of here though." Wu sighed.  
"So no more nightmares?" Nik asked exchanging a look with Hank.  
"Nope I haven't had any in awhile." Wu said thoughtfully.  
"And you don't believe what you saw was real anymore right?" Hank pressed.  
"All just a figment of my imagination, guilt for shooting the mother I suppose."  
Hank and Nik exchanged a look with each other as Wu started out ahead of them for the door. They gave each other a smile of relief then followed him out of the hospital door. Once they had everything loaded into the car they set out heading for his apartment.  
Along the way they didn't talk about his nightmares or what he had seen that night in the house, they simply kept it light. They talked about cases at work that seemed safe to discuss because they didn't want to talk about their wesen related cases. They had him laughing with a few of the details of some cases that had seemed outrageous and hilarious even at the time.  
When they got to the apartment they walked in with him helping with the bags so that they could make sure he was settled before they left. When they got him settled inside they bid him goodnight and he told them he would see them at work the next day.  
"Well I guess he's feeling much better don't you think?" Hank asked with a smile.  
"Yeah for now at least." Nik agreed.  
"But for how long? There may be another case that comes up that he gets in the middle of again, one that brings all of this back." Hank said with a sigh. "I mean that's how it was with me and now look."  
"I'm trying to keep from involving so many people if we don't have too."  
"I'm just saying we should tell him soon. Before he gets himself into danger again, you never know what's around the corner here lately."  
"Tell me about it." Nik said with a sigh.  
They got out of the building and walked over to the car where it sat by the curb. Hank told Nik he would drop her off at her place on his way home so she didn't have to worry about how to get home.

When Nik walked through the door that evening Renard was already setting the table for dinner, he glanced her way giving her a friendly smile. He could see she looked tired and he briefly wondered if he should tell her the news he had recieved from Austria. Adalind had had the baby and had been put on a plane to safety by Miesner who was hadn't been able to call until she was sent to safety.  
He didn't know where they were going and he didn't want to know for security reasons. He had been assured both mother and child were healthy when they had left. He was also told he had a daughter that was already showing some Hexenbiest powers.  
He watched Nik walk to the bedroom to get a shower and get relaxed before dinner. He had just put everything on the table for dinner when she came out wearing some comfortable around the house clothes. She wrapped her arms around his waist leaning her head against his back humming contentment.  
"How's Wu doing?" Renard asked putting one of his hands over hers.  
"He's settled in and doesn't think he really saw what he saw. I'd say he's doing a lot better but ..." Nik said hesitantly.  
"But what?" Renard asked releasing her so he could face her.  
"But it's only a matter of time before the next case brings all of it back to the forefront of his mind. He'll start questioning if he's crazy just like Hank did."  
"So you still want to tell him?"  
"Maybe not just yet but I think it's coming sooner than we realize Sean."  
"We'll burn that bridge when we get there then."  
Renard ran his hand gently over her cheek with a smile as he stared into her eyes, he could see the worry in her eyes. He leaned down and pressed his lips to her forehead gently pulling her into his arms. He felt Nik relax into his arms and he held her against his chest savoring the closeness.  
He had pulled away from the hug and was leaning down when there was a knock on the door.  
"Who could that be?" Nik wondered looking up at him smiling.  
"I don't know...ignore it they'll go away." he said leaning down to bridge the gap.  
His mouth was working on her's his hands running over he body eagerly when the knock sounded again just louder. He pulled away woging with a growl as he looked over towards the door, Nik laughed softly patting his chest as she walked towards the door.  
"I'll get it baby." she said shooting him a wink over her shoulder.  
He turned and began putting food on the plates when he heard Nik let out a gasp as she opened the door. He turned to see her looking out into the hall a look of shock and quickly growing anger pulling at her face.  
"Adalind." Nik hissed.  
Renard straightened up his face woging again this time in mutual anger as he stalked to the door.


	11. Chapter Eleven

Nik hadn't known who would be at the door but she hadn't expected this at all. When she opened the door she saw her mother first and it had brought her up short causing her to be speechless. Her mother even seemed shocked to see her and her face twisted into shock, then Nik noticed that she wasn't alone. Nik turned to look at the woman standing next to her mother.  
She saw the equally shocked Adalind Schade standing there her eyes wide and mouth gapping at the sight of her. She also saw that she was holding a bundle wrapped in a thick blanket clutched to her chest. Nik's eyes flicked back up to Adalind and she knew she was still pissed at Adalind herself. But she didn't hate that baby.  
"Adalind." she hissed, at least she hadn't growled she told herself.  
"Nik." Adalind said her face falling a bit. "Where's Sean?"  
Nik felt the door pulled open more and stepped to the side as Renard took a place beside her his face fully woged in anger. She looked up at him and could see his eyes racking over the two standing at the doors.  
"Nik who is this?" Kelly asked sounding shocked.  
Everyone gave the other parties a look and then Nik raised her hand as the other three people began to speak all at once.  
"No." Nik snapped "We won't do this in the hall, come in there's warm food and we can all talk."  
They all gave her a look as she stepped back gesturing for them to come inside the apartment. She took there coats noticing that all three of them were soaked from the rain that had started to fall when she got home. She hung the coats in the small closet by the door and walked into the dinning room where everyone was still standing. She looked at the tense looks everyone was shooting each other.  
Did she really have to be the only adult here?  
"Mom what are you doing here?" Nik demanded.  
"Mom?" Renard and Adalind both exclaimed looking to Kelly.  
Kelly glanced at the two then at Nik. "We had to change our flight plan to get out of Austria without the Verrat stopping us. She said that the baby's father lived here and that we could stay here safely..... I didn't know that your boyfriend was the same man she mentioned."  
"Well this isn't how I wanted you two to meet." Nik admitted. "Sean Renard one of the sons of a Royal and a Hexenbiest this is my mother Kelly Burkhardt a Grimm."  
They exchanged a brief nod as Kelly's eyes narrowed at him.  
"Your dating a Royal." she said shaking her head. "Do you know how dangerous it is for you to be with him?"  
"I understand that but I'm not going to let them stop me." Nik said then she looked to Adalind. "I see you've met Adalind Schade, she was responsible for Aunt Marie's death."  
Kelly looked over at Adalind whose mouth hung open as she looked between all of them.  
"I- uh" Adalind stammered. "Look I was doing a job the one he asked me to do."  
They glanced at Renard who opened his mouth like he wanted to speak but he stopped as he looked down at the table. They all exchanged another look before a long sigh passed through them.  
"Look," Renard said softly all eyes turning to him. "we've all made mistakes some of them bigger than others. But I think we all know that to get through all of this we're going to have to work together. It won't take Viktor long to put together where you've gone."  
"He's right," Kelly agreed. "They knew we were supposed to go to Brazil that's why we had to change course. If they know your the father then it won't be a jump to assume we'd come here."  
Nik nodded her head slowly "We should actually check the fron to make sure they weren't followed. Sean get them some dry clothes I'm going to go check the stairs and lobby."  
Renard stopped her grabbing her arm "Be careful if you see anyone call."  
Nik patted his hand smiling then turned to walk out the door.

Renard was left with Adalind, the baby, and Kelly in an awkward silence as the door closed behind Nik. He glanced at them before coughing slightly motioning for them to follow him to the back where the bedroom was located. He opened Nik's closet pulling out some of her sweat pants and thick shirts for the two, and then a few extra blankets for the baby.  
"Would you hold her while we change?" Adalind asked offering him the baby.  
Renard looked at the squirming bundle for the first real time and could see the small baby moving around eyes wide open. Her blue eyes flicked over to him and he saw them go over him slowly, as if she understood who he was she gave a smile. He reached out slowly taking the baby, she was so small compared to his large stature that she fit perfectly into his hands.  
He stepped out into of the room carrying the baby to the livingroom so he could sit with her.  
She was a well behaved baby, cooing and wriggling around in his arms. It didn't feel real at first, he was a father.  
As he watched her eyes suddenly went from blue to purple as little items in the room began to float and Renard stiffened shocked. This couldn't be happening, this had to be some kind of trick. Wesen - Hexenbiest included- didn't woge or get any kind of powers until they had gone into puberty. She shouldn't be able to do any of this just yet.  
"She's a very special child." Kelly said from behind him.  
The baby's eyes went back to the normal blue and everything fell back into place. Renard looked over his shoulder at Kelly as she slowly entered the room her eyes going over him cautiously.  
"So it would seem." he agreed. "Where's Adalind?"  
Kelly sat in the chair across from him "Sleeping I told her to get some rest she's exhausted she's been so worried about the baby I don't think she's rested since she had her."  
"Well at least she good at something I suppose." he scoffed. "Nik didn't tell me you were with the resistance."  
"She didn't tell me you were a Royal or a Hexenbiest so I think we're even there."  
"So I'm guessing you don't approve."  
Kelly chuckled "Not hardly, I wanted a better life for her. One where she'd be safe, I guess that was too much for me to ask for for what we are."  
"I know it's not the ideal life but I promise you I'm doing everything I can to take care of Nik the way she deserves."  
"You'd better because if I hear otherwise, I do know how to cut your head off." Kelly said without a smile giving him a hard look.  
They sat like that starring at each other until Renard's phone rang, taking it out of his pocket carefully he could see that it was Nik.  
"Nik what's-"  
"There are three Verrat agents in the elevator heading up now. Get out of there." Nik said panting as she ran, she had to be taking the stairs.  
Renard hung up turning to Kelly "We have to go."  
Kelly didn't hesitate she launched from her chair heading to the back "Adalind!"  
Renard went to get his sidearm and when the other two women rejoined him he handed the baby off to Adalind carefully. He swung the door open and was hurrying them towards the stairs when the elevator dinged behind them, the doors swinging open.  
The Verrat agents rushed out fully woged, angrily turning to the small group.  
"Captain get down!" Nik yelled as the stairway door burst open.  
She had her gun at the ready and Renard had barely enough time to grab the other two yanking them to the floor when the groups saw one another. Nik fired her weapon hitting two of the Verrat agents in the chest and Kelly turned herself to kick one in the chest hard knocking it to the back. Then she turned herself towards them a knife appearing as if from nowhere to stab the man in the chest.  
Once the three were downed Renard stood up getting Adalind and the baby moving towards the stairs.  
"What should we do about them?" Nik asked looking at the bodies.  
Renard looked at the two Grimms worried "Get them into our apartment we'll have to get rid of them I know someone to call."  
"You got it." Nik said then hesitated "Where will you take Adalind?"  
"I don't know." he admitted.  
"Call Rosalee and Monroe they'll help."  
"You two will meet us there?" he asked seeing them quickly grabbing one agent's legs.  
"Yeah we'll take care of everything just go."  
Renard and Nik exchanged a look of worry but then he turned leading the way out.


	12. Chapter Twelve

Renard had Adalind in the passenger seat of his car heading for Monroe and Rosalee's house to keep the baby there until they could find a safer place. He hadn't spoken since he had gotten off the phone with the other two.  
Adalind had been shushing the baby and soothing her as they drove away her eyes sometimes flickering over to him, he couldn't miss it though he did ignore her. She opened her mouth a few times to speak to him but then her mouth closed as if she had thought better of it. Adalind remained silent for the rest of the drive as well though her silence wasn't an easy one.  
When they arrived at Monroe and Rosalee's they were ushered in quickly. Monroe went outside to check the scents and cover any scent they had left behind just in case; while Rosalee helped get the three comfortable. It was all handled quickly and they had clearly made plans to cover anything that needed to be handled.  
"Well your scent is covered," Monroe said when he came in through the kitchen. "If they find you here it's because they knew you would come here."  
"I don't think we've been seen together in public enough for them to assume we'd come here." Renard said with a sigh. "At least with your history they would assume you wouldn't take in Adalind."  
"They'd be right." Monroe growled. "If you and Nik hadn't asked for our help with the baby we would never have let her in here."  
Renard saw the man's eyes go red as he glanced over to the livingroom where Rosalee and Adalind were talking quietly about the baby.  
"What are you going to do about the baby? I mean it's yours right?" Monroe asked with a frown.  
"Yeah she is." Renard sighed rubbing his hand over his face. "I don't know what I'm going to do, she's gifted Monroe."  
The blutbad's eyes narrowed "What do you mean gifted?"  
"She's already a Hexenbiest just like myself and Adalind."  
"But no one changes that young even Hexenbiest."  
"I know."  
Monroe looked at the other room and leaned forward slowly his eyes locking with Renard.  
"If that child is that special then I don't think she should be left with Adalind." Monroe said softly. "We've all seen first hand how crazy she is."  
Renard nodded his head slowly "This could go badly."  
They exchanged a final look before Monroe turned to go back into the room with Rosalee.  
Renard was standing in the kitchen his mind whirling over the thoughts of what to do with the baby, she was special he knew that much. He knew that right now she didn't need to be around Adalind, the Royals would find her too quickly. Adalind didn't really have a plan to make sure she was safe and he had no doubt that it wouldn't be long before the Royals found her if they let her leave.  
He knew that the only way to protect the baby would be to get her away from Adalind. The only problem was he didn't know how he would do that.  
While he was standing in the kitchen lost in thought Adalind walked in slowly the baby held in her arms wrapped in a fresh blanket. Renard turned to look at her and his eyes flicked down to the sleeping baby in her arms, he smiled softly at the baby. He gently reached out taking the sleeping infant in his arms and held her close to him while Adalind watched him closely.  
Her blue eyes looked a bit excited and that she had a hopeful smile.  
"I've named her Diana." she said with a smile.  
"Diana." he said softly with a smile. "She's so beautiful."  
Diana squirmed a bit in his arms as he spoke and she slowly settled her face turned towards his chest. He chuckled and looked up at Adalind his eyes sweeping over her quickly.  
"Sean..." she said softly touching his arm lightly. "What if we tried again? Between the two of us she would be safe and the family would never get their hands on her."  
"Adalind-" he began.  
"I know I betrayed you and I regret that, I'm so sorry. But if you could give me another chance I know that we could be happy together. We'd be a happy family. You, me, and our beautiful daughter." she said quickly her eyes lighting up as she continued.  
Renard looked at her and could see the hope in her eyes, almost wild in desperation at the thought. She really believed it could be that simple for them, that he could just leave Nik and feel no remorse just because of the baby. Renard would never be able to do something so cold, he knew that between the two there was only one woman that he would want to be with and Adalind wasn't her.  
"Adalind," he said softly "We would never work. I know we have a past, that we have this baby but I can never love you. I'm in love with Nik and I know I can trust her completely without question. I would never be able to trust you after everything that has happened."  
Adalind's face fell slightly "But... we're the same and she's just a Grimm."  
Renard felt his face ripple as he faught the change down his eyes narrowing at her and Adalind woged fully hissing angrily. This time he fully woged taking a step towards her with a growl, easily towering over her looking threatening. They stood like that for a few minutes before he took a step back letting his face go back to normal and taking a deep breath to calm down.  
"She is so much more than that and I could never make you understand." he said shaking his head slowly.  
Adalind's face twisted in anger and she reached up taking Diana from his arms turning to stalk away from him, he didn't miss seeing Rosalee in the other hall. She hadn't been intending to eavesdrop but he knew there was almost no way to avoid it.  
She walked in slowly and her eyes shot back towards the other door they exchanged a look and sighed.

Nik and Kelly had been waited at the apartment until the guy that could get things taken care of showed up with two other men. They garunteed they would get rid of the bodies and no one would notice a thing, they only needed them to get out of their way.  
So they had gotten into Nik's car heading out while on the drive she called Hank to get him to meet her at Monroe and Rosalee's. Kelly and Nik drove as quickly as they could without drawing the attention of any of the officers patroling the roads. The two kept a tense silence knowing full well everything was going to happen quickly from here on out since the Verrat already knew that she was here with the baby.  
The two of them had a small plan but they hoped in the time it took them to get there that Renard would have come up with something else.  
They wanted to get Adalind and the baby out of Portland to safety but they knew it was going to be hard to do that. The Royals all knew what Adalind looked like and that she would be traveling with the baby, all of the Verrat agents they had would be looking for them. They wouldn't be hard to miss, both Grimms knew and there was no one that would stick with them to protect them permeanantly.  
When they pulled up at the house they sat in the car for a minute just starring at the lights in the house. Nik saw Monroe open the door fully woged but then he relaxed when he saw who was at the curb and he motioned for Rosalee to follow him out. The two came towards the car and the two Grimms got out of the car meeting them halfway.  
"What's going on?" Nik demanded.  
"Adalind and Renard are fighting, she tried to get him to leave with her and the baby." Monroe said seeming a bit shook.  
"I'm sorry are you two okay? You look a bit freaked." Nik asked eyes going back and forth to them.  
"Yea we're ok just... it's kind of scary to see two Hexenbiest fighting like that." Rosalee whispered looking back to the house.  
"Well let's get in there and see if we can fix this." Nik sighed shaking her head.  
The group walked into the house to see that the two were just glaring daggers at each other from opposite sides of the room. They looked over at them as they walked into the house and that made Adalind's lip curl in disgust as she met Nik's eyes.  
"I can't believe you thought I'd let a Grimm raise MY child." she spat at Renard as she glared at him again.  
Everyone paused looking between the two as Nik shot a shocked look over at Renard. Then they unfroze a bit and Nik walked over to him putting her arms around his waist as he opened his arms for her. He pulled her tightly against him his eyes angry as he woged out fully his face pressed down into her hair as he breathed deeply.  
Adalind let out a snarl and turned to stomp up the stairs as he held Nik.  
Nik felt her face get hot but she didn't pull away from him as he held her, she could feel him shaking. She didn't know if he was that angry or if he was that upset with Adalind. When he released her to where she could pull back to look at him she touched his face softly.  
"You want to tell me what I missed?" she asked.  
"I told Adalind she'd be safer without Diana, that if she left her with us she would be well taken care of and she could have her own life." he said softly.  
"Was it just me she wasn't happy with?" Nik asked with a sigh.  
"No she wanted me to leave you and raise Diana with her." Renard sighed. "But that's not going to happen, we need to come up with a real plan for what to do with the baby. She can't stay with the Adalind."  
They all went to stand in the kitchen to discuss the plan moving forward with the baby.

"I don't like it." Nik admitted her hand covering her forehead. "But I don't see another way out of this either."  
"So we're agreed then?" Kelly said frowning. "The baby needs to go to a normal family to be raised so she doesn't just become someone's weapon?"  
Everyone nodded slowly.  
"We have to get her away from Adalind and that's not going to be easy." Rosalee said frowning. "But we should do it now."  
They nodded and started up the stairs as quietly as possible, once they were there the wesen among them all woged fully. They knew they would need full strength to even stand a chance against the powers of a Hexenbiest that was pissed. They gave the two Grimms the front if the assault that was planned.  
Nik and Kelly exchanged a look before busting into the guestroom that was in the house, they moved quickly looking around the room concerned. They didn't see anyone in the room and they didn't even see the baby. The two Grimms searched the room as the wesen walked into the room just as equally shocked by the absence of the other two.  
Kelly pulled the curtains back to reveal that the window was opened wide.  
"They went out the window." she growled. "I guess when you rejected her she took it pretty hard."  
Renard sighed and shook his head sharply "We'll have to find her."  
"Monroe do you think you could track her?" Nik asked turning to her friend.  
Monroe took a few deep breaths in the room and gave a sharp nod "It's faint."  
They headed out of the room and moved quickly out of the house.  
Nik was the one following closely on Monroe's heels keeping close as he jogged after the scent. They were moving as quickly as they could with so many other scents out in the nieghborhood but it was still slower then they had really wanted. They came to a cross roads at one point and that was where they lost the scent causing all of them to have to split up three different ways.  
Monroe and Rosalee headed to the left. Renard and Nik went straight. Kelly went right.  
Nik and Renard were running on opposite sides of the street when they heard the sound of screaming. They hesitated for a few minutes focusing on where the sound was coming from, when the scream sounded again they were certain of where it came from. They ran hard towards the screaming and could hear gunshots before they got there, making them hesitate as they looked at each other.  
Nik put in a call to the others as they slowed to a jog.  
"We got something, shots fired." Nik panted.  
Nik hung up and was about to run to cross the street, she was almost hit by a car that came to a sudden screeching stop. Nik looked up and was surprised to see the driver climbing out of the car was Hank.  
"Nik what happened?" Hank shouted then they heard another volley of gunshots.  
Hank turned on his blue lights and left the car parked where it was as he joined Nik and Renard. They ran down the street and came into the street where they saw the source of the noise.  
Adalind must have been hiding behind the cars when the Verrat had been shooting but now they were struggling over the bundle . One Verrat had his hands on the baby and the other two moved immediately to grab Adalind yanking her back away from the baby. Two more of them got out of the car when they saw the three officers running towards them.  
They were all armed and woged.  
When the man yanked the screaming and crying Diana from her mother's arms he raised his weapon to fire. Adalind saw him raise his weapon and tried to dive out of the way, they all heard the weapon fired before seeing Adalind go down.  
"Portland PD!" Hank yelled. "Put down the baby."  
"The Grimm!" one snarled pointing. "And Renard! Kill them."  
They began to fire at the officers and they dove behind cars for cover, they leveled weapons towards the men firing the causing them to retreat back towards their vechile.  
"Don't let them escape with Diana!" Renard yelled woging angrily.  
Nik ran to where Adalind had fallen using the cars as cover while Hank and Renard fired at the Verrat. She crouched down beside the fallen woman turning her to see that she was only hit in the shoulder, she was a little out of it. Adalind still hadn't recovered enough from childbirth to handle all of the excitement and the gunshot had her almost out of it.  
Nik bent down beside the woman lifting her into as much of a sitting position as she could get into. She saw that she was only partly awake and Nik had a sudden idea that struck her.  
"Adalind listen to me." Nik said giving her a shake. "Adalind!"  
"Nik...where's.... Diana?" she asked softly.  
"Adalind listen to me, I know it's going to be hard but you have to help us. They have Diana you have to use your powers." Nik said sitting her up a bit more.  
Adalind opened her eyes her face woging as she wearily looked to the Verrat. With a snarl she raised one of her hands opening the fingers wide, Nik saw things in the yard begin to shake as she raised the items. She began to fling everything she could use her powers to grab at them, while they were being assaulted by that Renard made his move to get Diana.  
One of the Verrat turned to the two women and Nik had very little time to get braced before he had launched himself onto them. Nik lifted her hands up to try pushing the man off of her as his snapping jaws got closer to her face, she didn't have much in the way of protecting herself.  
The Hundjager let out a snarl jerking it's head back before turning to grab her arm in it's jaws, Nik let out a yell as she felt teeth tear into flesh warm blood spilling. He jerked his head trying to tear as much of her arm up as he could his clawed hand grabbing her throat.  
Nik reached up using her other hand to gouge at his eyes, she could feel skin tear as she pulled at his face. The Hundjager let out a loud howl but Nik quickly realized that there was something else making a snarling noise. Before she could do anythign else the Hundjager had a clawed hand grab at his jaws pulling sharply detaching his hold on her arm.  
She saw the man get tossed into the side of the nearest a car as a red eyed blutbad loomed over her protectively am open mouthed snarl going through him.  
"Monroe." Nik said with a smile.  
The two wesen circled each other until one of the other Verrat called to the man and he bolted running for the car. The Verrat were all runnning for the car and none of them had the baby.  
Adalind was out cold by the time they all regrouped with Kelly and Rosalee joining them. Renard was holding the baby is his arms looking down at Adalind and he said the cops weren't far from being there.  
"We need a plan." Rosalee said out of breath.  
"Rosalee, Monroe you need to get out of here before the cops get here it'll be safer that way." Nik said quietly. "Look we wanted the baby to disappear this might be our only chance of making that happen."  
"What do you suggest?" Renard asked quizzically.  
"Give her to my mother, no one is looking for Kelly Burkhardt." Nik said softly.  
"I'll find her a good home, she'll have a normal life and be perfectly safe. I give you my word." Kelly said slowly reaching out.  
Renard looked to Nik and she nodded slowly. Kelly took Diana in her arms and the three turned away heading down the street into the darkness.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

When the other officers and the ambulance arrived the Captain put them looking for the car with the men, he said that they had kidnapped the woman's baby. They rushed Adalind to the hospital to take care of the wound she had suffered and make sure she hadn't suffered any further injuries due to not being fully healed from childbirth. Then they turned to ask Nik if she needed to go to the hospital in the ambulance with them because of her torn up arm.  
Nik looked at the paramedics a bit shocked and Renard walked over telling her to go with them.  
Nik told him to keep her informed about what they found out about the baby and he agreed saying he would call her when they found anything out. She climbed into the back of the ambulance with the paramedics and Adalind, headed back to the hospital. She was watching the blond woman as they worked on her and she felt bad as she looked at her, when she woke up she would find out that her baby had been 'kidnapped'.  
Once at the hospital they seperated the two taking Adalind to surgery and Nik to be checked out by a doctor.

Renard had called Nik at the hospital and asked if she had any serious damage to her arm from the bite, she assured him she was fine. She would just have to take extra care not to pull any stitches that they had put in. Renard assured her that he would be putting her on light duty until they got the stitches taken out of her arm.  
Then he asked about Adalind. She said that she was still out but they had removed the bullet, she was stable. Adalind was probably going to be dangerous or possibly violent when she found out Diana was gone.  
"I'll tell her when I get there. Why don't you head home?" Renard said softly over the phone. "I'll be home soon."  
"Alright. I do feel a bit sick to my stomach." she admitted. "They gave me some painkillers that are making me sick."  
"Call me if anything doesn't seem right when you get home." he said firmly.  
"I will, the clean up should be done when I get there."  
They said a farewell and Nik left the hospital getting a cab to take her to the apartment. She headed back to the building and didn't find any officers waiting, there didn't appear to be any police there at all. She was surprised that no one had heard the shooting and hadn't called the police. She sighed relieved that she at least didn't have to navigate around any other officers questioning what she was doing there at this hour.  
She got into the elevator and headed up to the floor they lived on. When she stepped out of the elevatot she could see that the hall had been scrubbed clean, there was no sign of blood anywhere or any bullet holes. She didn't see any sign of a struggle there so she proceeded to the door ready to see what was waiting on the other side of her door. Nik opened the door and sighed relieved, the apartment was also clean. No sign of any blood, dead bodies, or anything irregular.  
Nik walked back to the bedroom stripping herself down before pulling on a comfy pair of pajamas. She collapsed into the queen sized bed and burrowed under blankets with an exhausted sigh.

When Renard got home he was equal parts pissed and equal parts exhausted, the meeting with Adalind had not gone very well after everything. She had screamed at him accused him of not trying to save Diana as hard as he could have because he didn't want to deal with his family. Adalind had tried to claw his face up and had managed to dig her nails into the left side of his face before doctors had sedated her again.  
He had a bandage put over his face because the scratches were deep enough to bleed but they didn't need stitches. Renard had struggled to keep his temper under control so he wouldn't woge out completely.  
When he got home he went to the livingroom to grab a decanter off of the side board and pour himself a drink. He was sitting down drinking quietly when he heard a shuffling behind him, he looked around behind him to see Nik standing there in one of his t- shirts. He gave her a smile and held his hands out towards her so she walked over taking his hand as he pulled her to sit in her lap.  
"I guess it didn't go well with Adalind." she whispered touching his injured face.  
"Not in the slightest." he groaned. "How are you feeling?"  
"Better after getting a bit of sleep." she said leaning her head down to his shoulder. "Do you think the family will come back looking for the baby?"  
"They will until they realize we don't have her."  
Nik shook her head slowly "I can't believe I actually feel bad for Adalind now."  
"She brought this on herself. I hate that we had to take Diana from her but it's what's safe for the baby."  
"I just.... makes me think what I'd do in her place."  
"That wouldn't ever happen to you."  
Nik looked at Renard with a sad smile "You say that now but what happens if we have a baby? If your family decides we won't be able to keep it so they come after us."  
"I would die to protect you and protect our children." he said softly.  
Renard reached out to touch her face gently and he saw her give him a sweet smile, he knew he would do anything to keep that smile on her face. Then he looked down at her bandaged arm and he frowned shaking his head.  
"I owe Monroe, that Hundjager could have torn your arm off if he hadn't stopped him." Renard said with a sigh.  
Renard leaned his head back against the back of the chair with a sigh and closed his eyes, he was really tired. But he had to admit he wasn't nearly as pissed as he had been when he had walked into the apartment. Nik put her lips to his wounded cheek softly then she got up telling him to take as much time to relax as he needed before coming to bed. He took a deep breath enjoying the quiet for a few minutes finishing his drink before bed.  
When he went to bed she was laying in on his side of the bed but she scooted over when she heard him come into the room. He sat down to start removing everything so he could get some sleep. He stripped down to nothing but his boxers then slid under the comforter.  
Renard laid on his side facing the doorway and he felt Nik slide over to cuddle up to his back, her arm reaching around to hold his waist. He chuckled a bit to himself as he slowly started to drift to sleep.

It was two weeks later, she had been released from the hospital and had been racking her brain to try to find a way to get her baby back. She didn't come up with much but when she had contacted Viktor he had told her, he wanted her to find a way to ruin Sean Renard. She had agreed to do anything he wanted her to do if he would only give her back Diana, he told her to figure out a way to destroy the trust between Renard and the Grimm.  
She had thought long and hard about what she could do. She knew she would never be able to get Renard to fall for the same tricks she had used before, so she had to think about something else. Something off the wall.  
Thats when she thought about Nik with him, she knew what she wanted to do.  
She would only need to get to her mother's books.  
Four hours later she had used her mother's skeleton key - a magic key set that would fit into any lock- to get into Renard's apartment. She went to the back room where she knew Nik had put her clothes in the house, she walked to the closet and picked through the items in the back. She found a red lacy outfit that would be pefect and she stuffed it into the bag she was carrying with her. Then she went towards the bathroom.  
She found Nik's hairbrush and carefully pulled some hair from the brush dropping it into an envelope that she had. With everything she needed she put it all into the bag and walked out of the apartment.  
Adalind wasn't pleased with what she had to do but she smiled as she thought of how she would get her baby back after she put herself through this ordeal.

Nik had been working on a case when she got a phone call from Monroe saying that they were having a bit of a problem and asking if she had heard from Rosalee.  
"No I haven't heard from Rosalee, what's going Monroe?"  
"My parents are in town and they're meeting Rosalee for the first time didn't go as planned." he sighed "They didn't approve of her being a Fuschbau."  
"Oh wow.... I'm guessing they are pretty traditional then." Nik said frowning.  
"Yeah that's putting it mildly." he replied with a sigh. "Look if you hear from her give me a call ok?"  
"No problem. I hope things get better over there. Call me if you need me okay?"  
"I will thank you Nik. I'm going to go look for her. Talk to you later." Monroe said softly.  
Nik hung up and sighed looking down at the case file on her desk. She had been planning to ask him his opinion on a case she was working but with him having such trouble right now she didn't want to impose. Nik and Hank had been dealing with a case involving scalpings in the city with no witnesses so far reporting anything. They had been to the trailer but didn't really have a starting point for what kind of wesen to look for, Renard didn't have any experience either with one such as this.  
She sighed rubbing her face lightly, she was tired and had been working on this one really hard these past few days. But as she looked at her watch she knew she was going to be pulling a long one at the office instead of going home right now. She had to figure this out and she had to do it fast.  
She reached out to text Sean but as soon as the phone was in her hands in rang again causing her to forget her plan to let him in on her plan. Instead she answered the phone to Hank and was headed to meet him at another crime scene.

Renard walked into the apartment looking around wondering if Nik had made it home yet, she was so overworked this week that he hoped she was soaking in the bathe for a bit. He had taken his long coat off and his suit jacket putting them both into the closet then started into the rest of the apartment.  
He had taken a step for the livingroom to have a seat when he noticed the flower petals on the floor, he looked down and saw they were roses that lead to the bedroom. He raised his brow with a small crooked smile as he looked at the roses, he could also tell from the dim light in the bedroom doorway there were candles lit. He took his tie off then started to slowly remove his clothes as he walked to the bedroom.  
He pushed the door open slowly and stepped into the room looking at the sight before him.  
The bed covers had been pulled back with rose petals strown on the bed, there were candles on almost every available surface, and the room was dim. He didn't see Nik anywhere but he kept going into the room laying his clothes to the side as he was just in his pants. He sat down on the bed and began to untie his shoes keeping his ears opened for any movement in the room.  
He heard when she stepped out of the bathroom and he slowly looked up with a smile.  
Nik stood in the doorway with a small half smile as she looked across the room at him. She was wearing the short red outfit that he had seen and thought she would look good in. It did look good on her but it was a tad to tight in some places when they had first tried it, now it seemed to fit a bit better. He smiled and gave her a once over as he admired her.  
"Well this is a nice surprise." Renard said with a smile.  
"I thought you'd like it." she said slowly stepping towards him, each step measured.  
"I thought you didn't like the red one." he chuckled finishing removing his shoes.  
"But you do."  
When she finally reached him on the bed she pushed him back a bit so she could straddle him her eyes locked to his face. He smiled at her reaching up to grab the back of her neck pulling her down for a deep passionate kiss. He pressed his tongue into her mouth tasting her eagerly, his heart starting to pound as he moved to her neck. He felt his face fully woge as he kept his face pressed to her neck biting and sucking on her skin.  
When he went to look up she pulled his face back down to her neck and he chuckled slightly.  
"Sean can I ask," she moaned her breath catching slightly. "Can I ask you something? Will you do something for me?"  
"What is it?" he asked lifting her to put her on her back. "I would do anything for you Nik you know that."  
"Stay normal, don't woge tonight." she said softly. "I've seen enough monsters today."  
Renard paused in his descent with his mouth and lifted his head to meet her eyes, tilting his head slowly. He could feel his face ripple a little as he stared at her and he thought about it before he decided on what to do. Renard gave a shudder and his face woged fully as he snarled angrily his eyes going back to her's.  
With a hiss he grabbed her throat and flung her hard from the bed getting into a crouch as he turned to her. She hit the wall closest to the bedroom door and she quickly recovered standing up in her own crouch, her face woging into that of a female Hexenbiest. She snarled at him and he crawled off of the bed slowly his eyes studying her face carefully then he realized what must be happening now.  
"Adalind." he snarled straightening. "Where is Nik?"  
"I don't know Sean why don't you call her and find out." she hissed angrily back.  
Renard charged her but before he got to her there was a vase slung into his face, he fell slightly. He put his hand to his face as he let out a pained growl turning to see her running back through the apartment away from him. Renard stood up and stomped towards the front where he saw her yank on her coat to dart out the door. He didn't chase her and he made no move to stop her from leaving the apartment.  
His mind was racing as he thought about what had just happened and his mind went immediately to Nik with a sudden fierce protectiveness. He realized as he stood in the middle of his apartment that his lips were starting to burn, that it felt like something was slowly spreading through his veins from his lips. He let out a grunt and took a step back slowly his body shuddering as he woged again this time unbidden by him.  
He realized that he had kissed Adalind, that she must have had something put on her lips. He slowly sank to his knees and let out a snarl of anger.  
Nik... he had to find Nik.  
He stood and yanked his phone out of his pocket then began dialing.  
He recieved no answer when he called Nik or Hank. So he turned to calling other people, he started with Rosalee but got nothing again. Then he called Monroe, he answered though.  
"Do you have eyes on Nik?" he demanded instead of doing a greeting.  
"Hello to you too Sean. No I've had some stuff going on haven't seen Nik. Why what's going on?" Monroe asked concerned.  
"I need Nik." he growled slowly. "I don't - I don't know what's happening.....Adalind...."  
"Adalind?" Monroe asked slowly. "Has Adalind done something to you? Do you need my help?"  
"I- I don't know." he admitted. "I need Nik. My head everything just keeps screaming her name. Something is wrong."  
"I'll make some calls and then get out there."  
"Thank you...."  
"Yeah man don't worry about it."


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Nik had finished tracking down the type of wesen that was commiting the murders, she had found them in her books after hours of searching. When she picked up her phone to check the time she saw a few missed calls from Renard and then some from Monroe, she frowned and tried to call him back. Renard didn't pick up so she called Monroe back first.  
"Nik where are you?" Monroe asked quickly.  
"I'm at the trailer. Why what's wrong?" she asked with a frown.  
"Adalind's done something to Renard. We're at the apartment, my parents are with me. Even with the three of us we can't control him, Hank's on his way here. You need to hurry." Monroe said quickly.  
Nik grabbed her keys and ran for the door "I'm on my way. What's happening to him? What did she do?"  
"I don't know but he's in a rage Rosalee just got here."  
"I'm on my way just don't hurt him."  
Nik got in her car and was speeding through the streets with her lights on in the car, no one tried to stop her and plenty of people got out of her way. She got to the apartment building in record time and rushed into the building flashing her badge when she got to their floor and the neighbors were standing worried in the hall. She told them to return to their homes and she would deal with whatever was happening.  
She hadn't gotten into the apartment yet when she heard the sound of a loud roar, like nothing she had heard before. Nik ran into the home and saw a figure get slammed into the floor, she recognized Hank on the floor and Monroe had just been tossed. Nik saw Rosalee and a blond woman standing off to the side holding tightly to each other as they watced fearfully. She saw a tall man that was a fully woged blutbad grappling with Renard who was also fully woged.  
"Sean!" Nik yelled.  
The male blutbad was tossed into their coffee table shattering it, and he turned facing Nik. He was furious she could read the rage and in his face as he stalked towards her. His jaw did a slow clacking sound as it flexed his mouth jerking side to side, his eyes never leaving her face as he walked to her.  
"Nik don't. Get back." Monroe coughed slowly rolling over.  
Renard stopped infront of her his eyes darting around as he seemed to study her, his body still shuddering as he watched her. His lips curled back with a loud growl as he leaned down his hand shooting out to grip her throat tightly. Renard yanked her forward on stumbling feet and he let out a hiss of anger as he tilted his head slightly. He began to squeeze her throat and she let out a choked out whimper as he began to cut off her airway.  
His face registered a slight recognition but then he was suddenly hit from the side dropping Nik. Rosalee rushed to grab her as did the other woman who looked at her hesitantly with a frown. They pulled her back as she struggled to get her breath back her eyes looking up at Renard as he started to grapple with the men again.  
Nik felt tears pricking at her eyes, what had been done to him? She let out a choked cry and she saw Renard's body jerk as his head whirled around to her.  
His eyes went to Rosalee and the older woman lips curling back in a snarl, he slapped Monroe hard turning towards them.  
"Nik get up we have to run." Rosalee grabbed her yanking her to her feet.  
"No let me... let me talk to him." she coughed trying to pull away. "Please, Rosalee just go."  
Nik pushed Rosalee back and started walking towards Renard raising her hands placatingly as she moved.  
"Sean baby it's me." she said softly. "I don't know what Adalind did to you baby but we can fix this. Please you just have to stop what your doing, your hurting people. Your hurting our friends."  
He let out a low hiss and his hands started to reach out for her again, she took a step forward his hands gripped her throat again. She felt his fingers tighten around her neck and she kept her eyes locked with his as she smiled gently at him, reaching her hand up to touch him. Renard squeezed tighter and he let out a loud snarl again.  
"Adalind." he snarled pulling her face close to his.  
"Sean.... please it's me. It's Nik." she whispered softly.  
He tilted his head and his grip loosened on her neck with that she moved quickly pressing herself against him. She pressed her lips to his and his body jerked as if he had been shocked, a loud growl erupting from him. This time his hand ran up quickly and grabbed a handful of her hair tilting her head back as his mouth began to work it's way down her neck. She could feel his teeth rack across her skin and he pulled her tighter to his body.  
Nik gasped as he pulled her shirt aside biting down on her shoulder, his hands reaching to grab the back of her leg.  
"Nik." he moaned into her skin. "Nik, your here. Your safe."  
Renard kept exploring with his hands and his mouth, moving over her body.  
There was the sound of a bunch of throats clearing and Renard turned his head towards them woging with a growl.  
"Get out!" he roared angrily.  
The others started to back away but they hesitated looking to Nik.  
"Nik?" Hank called softly. "Do you feel safe alone with him tonight?"  
Nik felt him sucking on her neck again "Yeah I - I'll be fine. I'll call all of you in the morning, just go."  
They backed away slowly then slipped out the door pulling it closed behind them.  
Nik felt Renard pull her face back towards him and his lips pressed to her's hungrily as he lifted her into his arms. She could see the house had been demolished, the furniture shattered in his fit of rage and as he carried her to the bed room she swore she could see remenants of flower petals. Nik was carried till they reached the bed and then he dropped her there his eyes going over her his breathing heavy as he looked at her.  
Nik watched as he stripped the remainder of his clothes off his eyes locked on her, his pupils were heavily dilated as he watched her. Almost like he was drugged and she wondered if the spell Adalind had used on him had caused him to act so violent. But now he didn't look violent, as he looked down at her laying on the bed where he had dropped her. He looked heavily aroused by just the sight of her, she leaned back her eyes sweeping over him. He was already rock hard, she could see the bulge in his pants.  
Renard undressed the rest of the way and then he crawled into the bed his hand gripping her throat gently pushing her down on the bed slowly.  
"Relax baby." he purred in her ear. "I won't hurt you."  
She leaned back as his hands began to grab her clothes before she could try to calm him, he took her clothes in his hands and ripped them. He tore her clothes to shreds yanking them throwing them away from her body, once her clothes were gone he began to run his mouth over her body again. He latched to her nipple sucking hard his eyes opening to watch her, he growled eagerly as Nik let out a moan.  
Nik arched her back with a gaso reaching her hand down to grab his hair in her hand.  
"Sean..." she whimpered.  
He released her breast and slid himself up her body. Nik put her hands up pushing him back a bit as she tried to sit up and scoot away, instead he grabbed her hand biting onto her wrist but not breaking skin. He growled his eyes flicking up to meet her's with a smile.  
"Sean let me grab a -" she began turning.  
"I need you." he whispered "Please don't make me wait Nik."  
Nik had been turned to try to dig in the side table for a condom but Renard slid his body behind her's lifting her leg slowly. She felt him lay his forehead against her shoulder as pushed forward with his hips.  
"Please Nik."  
Nik turned her head looking at him and she felt herself relax a bit. One night. One night wouldn't hurt.  
"Alright Sean."  
With a moan he pressed his body flush to her's and slid his cock inside her. She felt one arm wrap around her holding her tight to him and the other gripped her hip firmly.

Renard was slowly becoming aware of the light coming in through the windows of the apartment, he didn't really remember what had happened the night before. He remembered his fight with Adalind while she was disguised as Nik, the phone call he had made to Monroe, and then things had started to get fuzzy. Renard growled a bit and rolled over trying to clear his head. He got flashes of a fight, he remembered tossing someone.... a blutbad he was sure into a table. Renard realized that he had been fighting Monroe, some people he had brought with him, and Hank.  
He thought for a few minutes and remembered when Nik got there, she had managed to calm him down. He remembered then that he carried Nik back to the room and they had fucked. Three times. With no condoms. He groaned and rolled over to look at Nik as she laid beside him curled in a blanket.  
He reached out to touch her and she shifted under his hands giving a low hum. He pulled her over to his chest putting his lips to her cheek then slowly nuzzling to her ear.  
"Nik you ok?" he asked softly.  
"Mmm, I'm so tired." she sighed snuggling into him. "How are you feeling this morning?"  
"Better."  
Renard saw that there were bruises on her neck, some were from him sucking on her neck others looked like they would match his fingers. He felt himself go a little cold at the sight and he slowly pulled the blanket back to see what else he had done to her. There were light bruises on her hips, hickies on some of her skin, and he could see that her legs were bruised a bit. He sat up and frowned, had he done that to her? How could he have done that?  
"Nik wake up baby." he said giving her a gentle shake. "Are you alright?"  
Nik looked up at him and her blue eyes looked over him concerned for a few minutes as she sat up slowly. Nik rubbed her eyes with a long yawn and he gave her a worried look, she smiled at him.  
"Of course Sean. Why wouldn't I be?"  
"Your so bruised. Did I hurt you last night?" He asked softly reaching out to touch her cheek.  
"No. No you didn't hurt me, last night you were... wild." she said with a chuckle.  
Renard gave a slight head shake as he chuckled lightly.

It was a week after Adalind had worked her spell and two days before Monroe and Rosalee's wedding. Renard had just finished picking up his suit for the ceremony and he had been on his way home until he saw the store. Because of the wedding that had been fast approaching Renard had been thinking about marriage in general. He had spent years working with Nik and he had been in a relationship with her for almost two years, given a few months.  
He had decided long ago that he wanted to spend his life with her and as he sat in the parking lot he smiled to himself. Getting out of the car he walked for the jewelry store, when he entered a perky happy brunette came over with a huge smile.  
"Hello, can I help you find anything today?" she asked giving him a big smile.  
"Yes I would like to look at your engagement rings." he said glancing down at the glass cases.  
"We have a very nice selection over here. Do you know what your other half likes in jewelry?" she asked taking him to the case to the far right of the doors.  
"She doesn't really wear a lot of jewelry because of work but when she does it's just simple items."  
She nodded and grabbed a tray of rings from below the counter placing them under the best light so he could see them better. There were rings with slim gold bands, silver bands, small stones, or bands with the stones set into the band so they didn't protrude. Most of them were simple diamonds, one was a pink diamond, and then there were a few with black diamonds.  
She gestured to each of the rings talking a little bit about each one but he barely heard her, his eyes kept getting drawn to the ring on the end. It was a simple silver band with the small center stone being four smaller black stones, the color reminded him of Nik's eyes when she looked at him fully woged. That deep black color that reflected his true self back at him, he smiled at the thought reaching out to carefully take the ring from the stand.  
The woman gave a hesitant smile and told him that she wasn't sure that his fiance would be happy with that one. He asked her why, she told him that the gem was so small and the color gave a few women that had been there looking at rings pause. He chuckled slightly and assured her that he knew Nik would be happy with the ring.  
The woman gave him a small smile then gave him a ring box for the purchase when she checked him out.  
Once outside the store he opened the box to look at the ring then he put it carefully into his pocket. He smiled to himself as he got back into the car.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Nik was standing infront of the mirror dressing for the wedding. She had already had her hair done and her makeup that morning in the colors that Monroe and Rosalee had requested. It was a forest green to match the suit that Monroe would be wearing since she would be standing as his best man. She had just slipped into the dress but couldn't reach the zipper herself.  
The dress came to just past her knees, it fit comfortably, it was a slight v neck dress, and had half sleeves. She was wearing slight heels but nothing that would throw her off balance when she started to walk across the floor.  
Nik walked into the other room where Renard was waiting for her to finish getting ready. He was already in his black suit, white shirt, and black tie. He gave her a big smile when he saw her his eyes flicking slowly over her, he stepped forward giving her cheek a peck before zipping the dress for her. Renard turned her around and looked her up then down giving a slow nod of approval at her.  
"You look beautiful." he said pulling her close to him.  
"And you are rather handsome in that suit." she chuckled running her her hand over his chest gently.  
Renard leaned in to give her a kiss and pulled her close to him as he sighed contently "How'd I ever land a woman like you?"  
"Lucky I guess?" she joked but then smiled. "I don't think I've ever been this happy, as I am with you."  
"You are the best thing that has happened to me."  
Renard tilted his head slightly as he watched her then he backed away from her releasing her from his arms. Nik was about to ask him if he was ready to go when she saw him pull a box out of his pocket. She paused her eyes flickering to his face then the box, he got down on one knee. She put her hand up to her mouth, she could already feel tears prickling at her eyes as she watched him. She saw him take a deep breath as if to steady himself.  
"Nikole Burkhardt, I have thought long and hard about my life these past few weeks. The only thing I can garuntee about my life is that I want you in it." Renard said softly. "I want to spend the rest of my life however short or long it may be with you, Nikole. Would you do me the honor of being my wife?"  
"Oh Sean..." she gasped wiping her eyes as she nodded quickly.  
Renard smiled and got up quickly wrapping her in a hug. He held her tightly against him pressing his lips to her's gently.  
They exchanged a look as he showed her the ring he had bought her. The ring was a silver band thin like all women's bands and a black diamond in a square to make a larger stone in it's center. He carefully slipped the ring onto her left hand his eyes locked on her face as she smiled crying happily.  
"I love you Sean." she said softly.  
"I love you Nik." he said with a smile.  
"You can't cry like this baby you'll have to redo your makeup and we'll be late."  
"Okay, okay." she said with a smile wiping her eyes. "Let's go.... We shouldn't tell anyone about this yet, I don't want to steal their big day."  
"Agreed." he nodded. "Here put the ring back in the box and put it away for now."  
Nik took the ring box back to the bedroom and placed it on her bedside table with a smile. She took a deep breath, she couldn't believe how lucky she was to have Renard in her life.

The wedding was running smoothly so far. Hank had walked Rosalee down the aisle since her brother and father were both dead. Monroe and Nik -she was wearing the sunglasses she had gotten from Monroe's dad- were already standing at the alter with the priest watching as they came down the aisle. Rosalee's sister walked out first taking her place as the maid of honor.  
Renard was sitting on one of the pews with Bud, a wesen that the others knew but he wasn't very familiar with him. He was sitting on the end closest to the aisle where Rosalee was walking down. They stood up to watch her walk by them and she gave him a smile as they got to the front.  
The ceremony went well with no one protesting the marriage and they said their vows. He watched with a smile as they exchanged rings and everyone cheered as they kissed. Everyone stood up and started applauding the couple as their priest asked them to welcome the new couple. After the kiss the two turned towards the crowd with huge grins looking over at everyone, Renard heard the doors at the front of the church burst open and he saw their smiles fall.  
"Sean Renard!" a male voice yelled.  
He saw Nik's panic as she started trying to run for him. He turned around slowly and saw the Verrat agent stepping into the room gun already leveled at him.  
The gun fired four times, he knew because every bullet hit him. He didn't feel anything to start out, he just knew he was falling backwards and everything went black. The last thing he was aware of was the sound of Nik screaming his name, he could hear the pain in her voice.

As Renard fell the man woged and began yelling that he had been ordered dead by the Verrat and the Royal Family, if anyone tried to stop him they would be next. That didn't stop Nik who had ran to Renard's side, Monroe saw her hand pulling out the shoulder side arm that he had there. The Verrat turned to see her and his eyes went wide as he seemed to register that she was the Grimm, he didn't have time to react.  
Nik shot him in the chest stood and emptied the gun in his chest as she stood over him. She dropped the gun and went back to Renard her face a cold mask as she pulled him into her lap she was trying to stop the bleeding.  
Monroe and Hank rushed to join her adding their coats to put pressure on the wounds.  
"Ambulances are on the way." Rosalee yelled and another woman said police were coming.  
Hank called in an officer down.  
Everything happened so fast, Wu was the first officer to arrive at the scene with his partner and he brought the only first aid kit he had in the patrol car. He had his partner pull Nik out of the way as she was distraught and Monroe took her aside with Rosalee holding her as they watched the other officers work on Renard.  
The paramedics arrived and loaded him into the ambulances, they wouldn't let anyone ride with them to the hospital so they all piled up in cars to follow. Hank, Nik, Monroe, Rosalee, Wu, Monroe's parents, Rosalee's mother, and her sister all headed to the hospital following behind the ambulance as close as they could.  
Once at the hospital they had to sit in the waiting room and hope to hear anything from the doctors as to how he was doing. It was late when they heard anything from the doctors, no one had left the waiting room in all that time except when they went to get snacks or drinks for the wait. Nik never left and she barely spoke as they waited. Everyone gave her a few words to try to comfort her as she sat watching the door to the surgery.  
When the doctors came into the room they all walked over to the him surrounding him. They were all waiting in silence as they listened to him give the news. Monroe had made sure to give Rosalee a look before he stepped forward to put his arm around Nik who was standing almost stone still. He put his arms around her shoulders and he felt her body relax a little with the support he was offering, she shot him a look with a weak smile.  
"We have all of the bullets out of him, he coded on the table but we were able to get his heart beating again. He's in a private room now and there is still a chance he won't pull through. We're doing everything we can but I'd call the next of kin to get them out here." the doctor said with a frown.  
"Can I see him?" Nik asked softly.  
"No if he's doing better tomorrow then we can let you back but right now no one is allowed back there." the doctor replied softly.  
Rosalee reached out and took Nik's hand giving it a bit of a squeeze.  
"Who are you ma'am?" the doctor asked "If your family I'll put you down for first call if anything happens."  
"I-...I'm his fiance." she whispered tears falling. "He proposed this morning."  
Monroe felt his face twist into a grimace as he looked over at the others, if Renard didn't pull through Nik might not pull through either. He pulled her into a hug and he felt her crumple into his arms as she began to cry again, he held her his eyes casting over the others in the room.  
He watched the doctor go back onto the other side of the door where he had come from.  
"We should get you home." Monroe said gently. "We all need to get cleaned up and you need to call his mom."  
"You're right." she said nodding as she pulled away. "I have some calls to make."


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Nik felt cold, after the shock of the attack against Renard and his impending death if the docotors couldn't pull him back from how far he had fallen. The shock and the pain were wearing off from her now. She felt cold and almost as if she weren't in her own body or mind. Her mind kept circling back to the attack, the Verrat, Adalind, and the Royals they had all put Renard in the danger he was in now.  
As Monroe, Rosalee, and Hank walked her back to the apartment her mind went to someone else that hadn't been so lucky against those odds. Aunt Marie, she hadn't been able to save her from the attacks that had been sanctioned by the Verrat and the Royal family. They had had her killed by Adalind and Renard - she had long ago forgiven him for his part in the attacks- all over some key that she had in her possession.  
Now they were doing the same thing again over a baby. Over Adalind's baby, she couldn't really blame everything on her though. They had been the ones to take the baby because the Royals couldn't have her and the Resistance shouldn't have her either, Adalind having her would have seen one side or the other getting her. She knew that they had done the right thing to protect the baby, a child that may grow up to be the strongest Hexenbeist to have ever lived.  
She regretted nothing making sure the baby was safe.  
Nik couldn't remember all of the Verrat that they had seen try to take the baby that night on the road. She could remember the one that had been her face, that had torn her arm. She remembered his wesen face and his human face.  
When they got her home she walked in a determined look that she could tell the others didn't miss.  
"What do you want us to do?" Monroe asked crossing his arms as he closed the door.  
"You and Rosalee should go on your honeymoon. It would be safer for you." Nik said softly.  
"We're not leaving you to face this alone." Rosalee said softly touching her hand. "What do you want us to do?"  
Nik looked at them thoughtfully and glanced over at Hank.  
"I'm not going anywhere. Whatever happens I've signed up for it remember?" Hank said nodding slowly.  
"I'm going to make some calls and send an email to my mother. Then hopefully I'll have a handle on what we need to do." she said softly.  
Nik went to get her computer first sitting down to type out an email to her mother. She didn't know if she would get it or if it would do any good other than to make her feel better for trying but she had to do it.  
'M  
'The Verrat are after D. They have attempted to kill S.Renard, in hospital close to death. Adalind has rejoined the Royals, watch your back.  
'N.'  
It wasn't long after sending the message that a reply was sent.  
'N  
'We will watch our backs. Keep us updated about S. Stay safe.  
'M'  
Nik sighed softly and closed the laptop as she stood back up.  
"I've warned her, that's the best I can do for them." Nik said rubbing her hand over her face. "I need to call his mother and then we'll see what happens next."  
"Whatever it is we got you." Monroe promised. "We'll step out to let you make the call and we're going to get our bags out of the car so we can change. You should do that too, you've got blood on you."  
Nik blinked and realized that all of them except Rosalee had Renard's blood on them. It had dried on their clothes and their skin making them look as if they had commited a murder themselves. She took a deep breath and nodded telling them that they were welcome shower when they returned with the bags. They agreed that they would let her have a few moments and would bring some food, even if she wasn't hungry she needed to eat.  
Nik went to the room moving quickly. She first showered watching as the water in the shower went from red, to pink, and then clear again. When the water was clean she scrubbed herself with the soap till her skin was pink from the scrubbing. When she got out of the shower she put the dress already a bit stiff from the blood into the trash and then she walked back to the room to get dressed.  
Nik opened her closet looking for something to put on and as she scanned the clothes she saw clothes laying on the floor of the closet in a basket. Nik reached down to pick up the clothes. It was her mother's black leather coat, the cloth hood, cloth half mask, and the boots she had left behind when she disappeared with Diana. She had left those in favor of dry clothes when they had arrived seeking shelter at the apartment.  
These were the clothes she wore when she hunted as a Grimm. Her mother was a different Grimm from her, Nik had been acting as a cop that just so happened to be a Grimm in most times. She had rarely let being a Grimm determine how she would handle a case but her mother had been one close to the old ways of Grimms. She had hunted any wesen that would appear to be dangerous and hadn't really shown any sign of believing there could be any good wesen. Her hunting had mostly taken her after the people who had killed her husband, Nik's father.  
But she knew better now that there could be good ones out there. But that didn't change the bad ones.  
Nik pulled the clothes and boots from the closet tossing them onto the bed. When she had finished dressing she was wearing black pants that fit snuggly, the knee high black boots a size to big on her feet, a black t-shirt, and the leather jacket with the cloth hood. She didnt have the mask pulled up over her mouth and nose yet.  
Nik stepped out of the room pulling her phone out dialing the number Renard had kept for his mother.  
"Hello?" a woman's voice asked.  
"Yes is this Elizabeth?" Nik asked softly.  
There was silence for a few seconds.  
"Who is this? How did you get my number?" She demanded voice calm but dangerous.  
"My name is Nikole Burkhardt, I'm the Grimm in Portland." She said deciding to go with complete honesty. "I'm engaged to your son Sean. He's been attacked by the Verrat, doctors don't think he will make it."  
More silence then "I will be there tomorrow. I will go to the hospital and if I make it in time Sean will survive, that I can promise you. But you have to understand that if they didn't get what they werw after they will go after him again."  
"I'll put people I know I can trust to protect him." Nik promised. "Then I'm going after the Verrat, I don't have many leads yet."  
"Good. Why were they after him?"  
"Because he wouldn't give them his daughter. He and Adalind Schade had a child, she's specail I don't think there has ever been someone like her before. We've put her in hiding."  
"I understand. We will talk more when I arrive."  
With the phone call over Nik sighed, it was going to be long night.

After everyone had showered and changed they regrouped in the livingroom with Nik. She had been mostly silent and thoughtful since they had gotten back. She ate the food they brought her when they encouraged her too but she still seemed to be quiet, planning their move they were sure.  
After they had showered and had their own food she turned to them her eyes going everyone as she spoke.  
"Sean's mother is coming she believes she can save him," Nik said carefully. "But we have to keep him safe until she gets here, she says the Verrat will come back to finish the job. I will tell you all now that moving on from here I'm not doing this as a cop, I'm going to be going on as a Grimm. You don't have to join me on this it would be safer for all of you if you didn't."  
"No we're in." Monroe said stopping her. "You've done so much for us Nik we're not letting you do this alone."  
"Monroe's right." Rosalee said nodding. "We're in."  
"Whatever you need Nik I got you." Hank agreed.  
She nodded her head "I'm going to need you and Rosalee to stay at the hospital, you're the only two I can trust to know if a Hundjager is there. I'm going to tell Wu and I want the two of you to help."  
"What do you want me to do?" Hank asked nodding.  
"Go back to the precinct try to find Adalind or the Verrat from the attempt to kidnap the baby. I'll head to the hospital with you two."  
"Right."

Nik, Rosalee, and Monroe got back to the hospital where Wu was the officer watching for any trouble for the captain, he couldn't go back to the room where he was kept but he was at the only entrance. When he saw them coming he stood up and met them at the halfway point to ask them what they were doing back. Nik explained that there was evidence that the captain was still in danger from another attack.  
He told her that the detectives working the shooting scene had been asking to speak to her but they seemed to believe that there wasn't really a case against her. All of the witnesses saw the man shoot Renard and heard his threats against the rest of the wedding guest. They called her a hero.  
Nik said she would work on it but to start she needed to talk to him, to tell him the truth.  
"The truth?" Wu asked raising a brow. "The truth about what?"  
"You remember the case that put you in the hospital? When you thought you had seen a monster?" Nik asked.  
"Yeah... It took me forever to get over the nightmares." he admitted with a chuckle then his eyes reflected suspicion. "Why?"  
"I saw it too. The Tik Tik, she was real and your not crazy."  
"Look Nik I know you've been through a lot tonight but what your saying is...insane."  
"Wu, I can see things that other people don't see these creatures, like what you saw that night. I can see them even when their hiding." Nik said softly grabbing his arm.  
"Look Nik I don't think that's-"  
"We can show you."  
Wu fell silent then his eyes went to Monroe and Rosalee. He had met them during a case he was working with Nik and Hank, one where people were being drugged to become almost like violent mindless zombies. They had been the ones to find the cure for the whatever had happened to those people and had joined them to cure them. While they had done that he knew Nik, Hank, and Renard had been capturing the one responsible for the attacks.  
He had noticed crazy things happening more and more all centered around Nik. When he looked back at her he could see that she was nodding slowly.  
"Alright say that I believe you." he said softly. "Why are you telling me now?"  
"Because we need your help and you need to be ready for what might be coming." she said softly. "I promise you I will explain everything but we have to get through all of this first."  
"Alright.... What do I need to do?"  
"First they are going to show you what they are and then explain what's going on. I'm trusting you three to stay here, I'm going after the ones behind all this."  
Wu looked at Monroe and Rosalee before he nodded, promising her he would do what he could so long as she told him everything after. She gave his hand a squeeze and then looked at the other two giving a brief nod as she turned to walk back out of the hospital.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Nik went to the trailer to get a few things for her hunt. She got her short sword that she was able to hide in a sheeth on her back thanks to the large jacket, she got a crossbow and some poisoned bolts. She also got another gun from inside the desk in the trailer, it was a gun that couldn't be traced back to her It wasn't her usual side arm. She put her regular side arm and her badge into the desk drawer in it's place.  
She wouldn't need either tonight.  
Nik had contacted Hank before she had entered the trailer and he had located Adalind. She had been picked up by the Verrat after she had put her spell on Renard, they were leaving on a plane back for Vienna in an hour. Hank told her from his questioning the hotel manager that it didn't appear Adalind wanted to go with them but she hadn't showed signs of being kidnapped. She was going with them regardless of what she wanted it would seem.  
He gave her the address from where the private plane would be taking off from.  
She was on her way there now, not in her own car or one that anyone would associate with her. She had found a parked car and had carefully broke into the car, she kept her hood around her hair and gloves on her hands. She didn't worry about leaving any boot prints in the car, the shoes were bigger than her regular shoes and she would be keeping them in the trailer after tonight. Nothing would be linked back to her.  
She drove to the private airport cutting the lights off when she pulled onto the single lane road. She stopped the car far enough away that they wouldn't hear the engine or notice it on the road if they tried to drive away until they were on the single lane road. She got out with her weapons and started walking to where she could see figures loading a plane.  
Nik counted four Verrat agents coming and going from the plane getting it ready for the flight. She didn't see Adalind outside of the plane and as she examined the windows of the plane from her hiding spot she counted two pilots inside the cockpit. She still couldn't see Adalind, though she had to admit she wasn't out to kill her tonight. That may come later.  
She heard them announce that they were ready to leave and that they needed to get out of there quickly. They didn't want to risk any ties to the attack against Renard, especailly since there was one more attack to be done.  
They went into the hanger to presumably get Adalind to load her onboard. Nik left her cover and walked up to the plane stair, climbing them to enter the plane.  
She had her crossbow ready so she wouldn't make any unnecessary noises to alert the others to her being there just yet. She also sent a text message to Monroe warning him to be on guard they had admitted another attack was going to happen after the time they shouldn't be in the country anymore. Nik went to the front of the plane and listened for anything the pilots might say, she had to know if they were guilty too.  
She didn't hear anything from them that would lead her to believe they knew the full details of what was going on so when she opened the door she didn't shoot them.  
She took the first man's head and slammed it down onto the dash then she turned kicking the other man in the chest knocking him back as he tried to stand. Then with a quick palm to his face she slammed his head back into the wall, then he slumped slidding to the floor. She checked pulses and they were both alive.  
Turning away from the cockpit she went to check the small window that was facing the hanger where the Verrat had vanished. She saw them walking back that way with Adalind between them, she looked manic her eyes wild as she looked up at the men.  
"I cooperated, Viktor will give me Diana back now won't he?" she asked her eyes darting between the four. "I did everything he asked, I just want my baby."  
"If it's what he promised then it will be so. Don't question his word of honor." one man snapped rolling his eyes.  
Nik stepped forward with the crossbow raised firing into the man's chest. It took the others a minute to realize what happened as the other fell back trying to pull at the bolt. Nik said nothing but lifted her gun as they reached for their side arms firing at them as they scattered.  
Adalind screamed running to take cover out of sight as the Verrat rushed to get into cover so they wouldn't get shot.  
Nik ignored her and stepped out continuing to shoot at the three Verrat as they ran for cover, she got one in the back of the leg. She took out the short sword and ran for the Hundjager as it turned to her with a snarl, woging seconds before she sliced the blade into it's throat. She watched the head fall back onto the pavement and she kepy moving as she approached the boxes the others had ran for in the hanger.  
She saw one come out from behind the boxes with his gun leveled at her. Nik dropped as the man started to fire his weapon at her and she raised the gun she was holding as she scooted around the cover.  
When Nik came around the boxes she made short work of the Hundjagers.  
When everything was done Adalind had disappeared and the four Verrat lay in pieces around the hanger. Nik looked at the dead men and the plane with the knocked out pilots. Before Nik left she set the hanger on fire with the fuel she found stored there and then she went back to the car. She would use it to get to the city then she would abandon it.

Renard didn't remember anything after he had gotten shot but when he opened his eyes he realized he was in the hospital. He looked around the room and he saw a blond woman standing at his bedside, at first he didn't believe his eyes. But then he realied it was real not a hallucination.  
"Mother." he said softly.  
"Hello Sean." she said giving him a soft smile touching his face. "I came as soon as I heard."  
Renard took his mother's hand giving it a squeeze and followed her eyes as she looked up across the room. Sitting fast asleep in a chair against the wall was Nik curled in the chair her head reclined as she slept.  
"How long has she been here?" he asked quietly.  
"Since she got back from her hunt. She's a very deadly Grimm your fiance."  
"So you know?"  
"She was very honest when she called me. She told me about my granddaughter as well."  
"I did what I had to do to keep her from the Royals and the Resistance. Even I don't know where she is."  
His mother nodded then glanced over at Nik where she slept. She looked back over at him and touched his arm giving it a squeeze, she told him it was so good to see him again. He agreed that it was good to see her but he wished it had been on better circumstances instead of his near death. She chuckled lightly.  
Renard turned to look over at Nik who was still fast asleep in the chair.  
"You said she went hunting?" he asked softly.  
"She killed the Verrat agents that were responsible for the attack." Elizabeth said softly so not to wake Nik. "She said that Adalind disappeared but she knew she was going to try to get to Vienna."  
Renard sighed shaking his head.  
Elizabeth hesitated but then she spoke "So are you going to do the same when you two have children? Send them to live in a secluded place?"  
"I won't have to worry about that for awhile I hope but no I don't plan on it. Diana was to powerful to be trusted to with people with hidden agendas." Renard said with a sigh. "I'm hoping the most we have to worry about with our children is just a Grimm somewhere in the family line."  
Renard's eyes went over to Nik.  
It was a few minutes later that his door opened letting in visitors. He smiled giving a small greeting to Hank, Monroe, Rosalee, and Wu as they walked into the room. He gave them a smile as they asked him how he was feeling now and he assured them that his mother had used her power to ensure he won't be dying anytime soon. They gave nervous chuckles as they looked at his mother and then they looked over at the sleeping Nik.  
Renard looked at Wu and asked if they had told him everything or if there was anything he needed to know. He told him that he would be going to the trailer later to look at the books since Nik had given him permission to go check it out. Renard was relieved he at least didn't have to worry about keeping it a secret from at least one more person.  
Renard sighed leaning his head back against the pillow closing his eyes. He felt a bit tired and didn't think he'd be awake for much longer right now.  
"How is he?" he heard Nik ask quietly.  
He opened his eyes turning to look at her and could see that she was just sitting in the chair her eyes half opened as she looked over at him.  
"Better." he said smiling.  
"We'll give you two a minute." Hank said nodding and everyone slipped out.  
Nik got up slowly stretching as she walked over to him, he took her hand in his sighing contentedly. She gave his hand a small squeeze and he could see the tears in her eyes as she looked at him.  
"I'm alright baby you know that don't you?" he asked softly.  
"Yeah but it came close Sean, you died on the table while they were patching you up. Before your mother got here you died again and they were calling it. You were dead." she whispered the tears spilling over and he could see she was shaking.  
"I'm not going anywhere Nik." Renard said pulling her closer to him.  
Nik gave him a small smile and leaned down to kiss his cheek. He touched her cheek gently putting his forehead to her's sighing at the connection. He opened his eyes to look up at her and he could see that she was watching his face cautiously her eye flicking over his face as if she was memorizing his face. He just let her do it and then he gave her a smile as she let out a sigh of relief.  
When she straightened up Renard looked at her hand seeing his ring on her hand. It made him feel proud, he held her hand a bit tighter running his thumb over the ring gently. They exchanged smiles that were mixed with relief and love, he had come so close to dying. He could imagine what would have happened if he had died, what would have become of Nik if he was no longer in the picture.  
He knew what would have happened, she would have gone to Vienna just like she had gone hunting for the Hundjagers in Portland. She would have went to hunt the Royal family if he had died and it would have ended with her either getting killed or captured. He knew his family would have tortured her if they had caught her alive and he knew she would have been strong enough to survive it all.  
"You want me to call everyone back in?" she asked softly.  
"Yeah that'll be fine." he said smiling.  
Nik stepped to the door and called to the others for them to come back in.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Adalind arrived back in Vienna and at the doorstep of the Royal palace, she kept hitting th buzzer begging for someone to come to the door. She knew he wouldn't just let her see Diana now but she also knew that she had done a little something extra to ensure that there would be reactions.  
She had given Sean a bit of a spell using a cream on her lips, it would reach into his mind and twist his protective instinct. It would make him want to protect Nik and then when he had the real Nik in his arms, he would want nothing more than her. He would want to hold her, protect her, love her, and then when all was done he would want to breed her. Nothing would fully satisfy him until she was bred with his child.  
She had heard about the attack on Sean and knew that would slow him down a bit if Nik wasn't already pregnant. It wouldn't stop him from wanting to breed her though as soon as he was physically able to he would after her again.  
Adalind knew that if the family knew she was pregnant then they would want her and the baby, then she'd have a bargaining chip. She could trade one baby for another if she had too, she didn't care what happened to the Grimm once they found out about the baby. She felt a bit guilty at the thought of using another woman's baby to get her's back but at the end of the day she wouldn't regret what she was going to do.  
She stood at the gate waiting for someone to arrive.  
Viktor and the new leader of the Verrat arrived at the gate seeming unworried by anything. They didn't open the gate just stood watching her.  
"What do you want Ms.Schade?" Viktor asked with a dramatic sigh.  
"I want my baby. You promised that if I did what you said you'd give her back." she said grabbing the bars of the gate leaning forward.  
"Well you didn't come through on your end." he said looking down his nose at her. "The Grimm and Sean are still on the same side. We've been getting Hundjager heads in the mail since Sean met his unfortunate accident."  
"Well - I tried." she yelped. "I can't help the Grimm decided to go on a rampage."  
"No I suppose not."  
"But I can trade you something for my baby." Adalind said desperately. "I know about another Royal bastard, another one of Sean Renard's."  
"My, my we're going to need to talk to cousin Sean about his activities." Viktor said with a laugh. "Who's the mother of this precious bundle?"  
"Nik Burkhardt, the Grimm."  
Viktor looked at her and his eyes seemed dart around as he thought this over carefully. Then he did a slow smile that gave her chills, his eyes went back up to her's as he reached to open the gate.  
"We'll have to verify your claims but what you say.... it is worth something." Viktor said extending his arm to let her in.  
Adalind smiled, she would finally see Diana again. She smiled as they took her arm leading her with them.  
"How is she? Has she been eating alright?" Adalind asked smiling.  
"She has been a perfect princess and is eating very well." Viktor praised with a smile.  
"Good I've been so worried." she said softly.  
"I can imagine my dear."

Nik and Elizabeth had been talking about how it probably wouldn't be safe to return to the apartment with the attacks they were making against the Verrat. After the first attack against the Verrat at the hanger Nik had made a few more attacks when she had confirmed the men's identity, she had even sent the Verrat a few gifts in Vienna with Monroe's help. She had to admit it wasn't as hard as she thought to give in and start a small war against the Royal's lap dogs.  
But to hopefully hide their home for however short amount of time they had went out to find something new for them. They had found a home outside of Portland city limits that overlooked the city itself but was still secluded enough not to draw attention to it. They had decided that the house was perfect for their needs to remain hidden but was still a very good size.  
So they made the purchase then spent the time that Sean was in the hospital moving everything into the house so he would be able to relax when he was released. It was the day before Sean was released that they finally finished getting everything moved into the house.  
They were watching the sun set and Nik knew she'd be heading to the hospital soon to sit with him.  
"You know I'm going to look for my granddaughter." Elizabeth said looking over at Nik.  
"I ask you not to but I know there's no point." Nik said meeting her eyes. "I actually like you Elizabeth, can't say that about the rest of Sean's family. Be a shame if my mother killed you."  
"I like you too, I can't say the same about other Grimms. Be a shame for me to kill your mother." she said smirking.  
They exchanged smiles before turning to look back out the window.  
"You know it's only going to get worse from here." Elizabeth said softly. "The family knows you won't just back down when they try to step in. They don't like people with spine."  
Nik nodded "Well I can just keep sending them heads in the mail I suppose."  
"Sean never told me how you two met."  
"I work for him at the PD."  
She hummed slightly "When did Adalind come into the picture?"  
"That's a long story. Let's just say it was before we were really together." Nik said with a shrug.  
"Well you seem better for him then she ever would have been. I knew her mother Adalind is following that path. Be careful, I don't think it will be the last you see of her"  
"I'm counting on it."  
The two walked out of the house and gave each other a brief nod of farewell. Elizabeth went on her search for her granddaughter and Nik's mother. Nik went to the hospital to be with Renard.

While Nik was finalizing things with the house and his mother, he had been making a few calls to their friends for them to meet them at the house. After everything with the wedding Renard had decided it might be a good idea to keep their own personal wedding a bit more private. Even though they both knew that he would be keeping the wedding a secret to keep anyone at the precinct from knowing as long as possible.  
He would have everyone meet them back at the house with an official to perform the ceremony, he would tell Nik on the way to the house.  
When it was time to check out Renard had to admit he was feeling a lot better then he had thought he would after being shot and dying a few times. He was dressed and ready to go when Nik arrived with the nurse and a wheelchair to take them down to the car that was pulled around already.  
Once he was loaded into the car and they were on their way, they both felt more relaxed now.  
When they arrived at the house he raised his brow at her then chuckled "You and my mother certainly didn't waste anytime. And knowing the two of you everything is already unpacked isn't it?"  
"Oh yes." Nik said with a smile then glanced to the curb. "Looks like everyone is here."  
"Good." he said with a smile. "Are you sure this is still what you want?"  
Nik looked up at him with a frown "What do you mean?"  
"You've seen how far my family will go to get what they want." Renard said softly. "Do you really want to be a part of this? You'll never really be safe."  
"I don't need safe Sean, I'm a Grimm. I just need you." she said reaching out to touch his face. "Besides we both know safe is boring."  
Renard gave her a half smile and they both got out of the car walking inside. When they opened the door they were greeted with the cheers of their friends as they walked through the door. He looked over at her and they smiled calling greetings as they walked into the house.  
The group they had called to the house consisted of Hank, Monroe, Rosalee, Wu, and the official there to make the wedding legal. It was the same woman that had been at Monroe and Rosalee's wedding. Once they had all walked in they gathered around the windows overlooking the city with the couple standing together infront of the woman.  
She smiled at the two "Is everyone here that needs to be?"  
"Yes. This is it." Renard said nodding.  
"Alright then, let us begin." she said looking down at her book.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

Theo was walking down the darkened road hitchhiking, he wasn't very sure where he was right now but he knew he didn't want to stop moving. He never stopped moving anymore not, since he had gotten out of the hospitals he didn't want to risk being put back in them. There was also the possible warrants, he wasn't sure if he had any or not all he knew as there were lots of fights he had been in.  
They weren't his fault not really. He didn't want to get into those fights, his hand had been forced by the people attacking them. They weren't normal people, they would look like people until something upset them or made them angry. Then their faces would change, they would become monsters and then they would look at Theo. Sometimes they would say the word 'Grimm' before they would attack other times they would just attack him.  
It was something he half expected from everyone that he met now. He didn't trust anyone anymore and even when they weren't obvious monsters, he would always be waiting to see what happened. It didn't happen all of the time but enough for it to be something he was constantly afraid of seeing.  
He was walking this back road and not really hitch hiking or anything. Just trying to avoid any cars that might try to pick him up honestly so he didn't get into the car with a monster. Theo didn't want to get in the cramped quarters of a car with anyone really to avoid something happening.  
He was walking around a curve when a truck went by him and to his internal horror they stopped. He heard two doors open and the sounds of the occupants walking after him.  
"Hey kid you need a ride?" a man yelled.  
"No thanks I'm fine." Theo said holding his backpack tightly.  
"Oh come on man, we can get you into town it's no big deal." another male voice called.  
A hand grabbed his arm and jerked him around to face the two.  
"How about it?" the first one said with a smirk. "Come on we'll even let you party with us. Our friends would love you."  
"No I'm fine." Theo said jerking his arm away from them stepping back.  
The guys eyes showed how angry they were and then their faces started to change. When they looked at Theo, he saw there eyes go wide for some reason but that didn't stop them from going after him. The men grabbed his arms and as he struggled they started to drag him into the bushes. Theo started to grab for the machete he had strapped to his back, he kept it there because he was tired of the monsters trying to kill him.  
He just hoped he could get it in time.

Nik was laying in the bed beside Renard they weren't really touching, she really didn't want to risk hurting his wounds, when her cellphone rang on the table. Nik sighed and reached up to grab the phone checking to see who was calling her, it was Wu.  
"Burkhardt." she grumbled.  
"Hey Nik sorry to wake you but we've got a weird one here. Maybe wesen related," he said softly.  
"Who's working the case right now?" Nik asked confused.  
"Detective Bannon." Wu said with a sigh. "I know you two don't get along but I think he's in over his head here."  
"Okay yeah no problem." Nik sighed. "Send me the address and I'll be there as soon as possible Wu."  
Nik turned over in the bed and she touched Renard's shoulder lightly. He came awake with a snarl his face fully woging as he glared around the room, he had been so quiet in his sleep that she hadn't realized he must be having a nightmare. Nik lifted her hands ready to defend herself if he got a bit violent.  
"Nik?" he whispered softly.  
"Hey, sorry I didn't mean to startle you." she whispered touching his arm. He was shaking.  
"No your fine I .... it was like getting shot again." he admitted voice shakey.  
"Are you ok? What can I do?"  
"I'm fine don't worry about it. Why'd you wake me are you alright?"  
"I'm alright. I got a call from Wu got a possibly Wesen case."  
"Who are you working with? Hank is out of town right now."  
"Bannon is out there already."  
Renard let out a slight growl as he grabbed her hips gently pulling her closer to him. She knew Renard had been getting more and more pissed off with the way Bannon was getting snippy with Nik. He was tired of a grown man acting like a bitchy teenager jealous of a more talented teen. She didn't care one way or another since she didn't work with him very often, so she just ignored anything he would say to her.  
He held her for a brief moment then he tilted her head up a bit.  
"He starts any of his shit call me." he said with a growl.  
"Sure dad." Nik snorted shaking her head. "It'll be fine."  
Renard chuckled slightly then kissed her softly "Go on then."  
Nik headed out to the crime scene where she was met by Wu before getting into the actual scene where Bannon was looking over the scene. He said that so far nothing had been found other then the obvious, two dead bodies that appeared they had been cut up by a thick bladed weapon. Nik nodded her head as Wu lead her back to the crime scene where she could see Bannon was crouched down beside the bodies.  
Nik kept looking around the scene as they slowly walked towards the bodies.  
The two bodies sat off the road in the bushes, there were drag marks in the ground but Nik doubted it was one of the two dead. As she looked around she asked if any vechile had been found out there anywhere near the bodies. Wu said that there hadn't been any vechile around when the bodies had been found so whoever did it must have taken it with them.  
Nik walked closer to the bodies and she saw Bannon cut his eyes at her with a humph sound. She didn't acknowledge that she had heard it just gave him a brief greeting as she looked around at the bodies.  
Bannon began to explain what she had already learned from Wu about the lack of vechile, the two bodies were cut up probably by a machete, and then said he didn't need her help here he hadf it under control.  
Nik looked over at Wu but he shrugged slightly. If Bannon didn't want her on the case and the Captain didn't insist on her helping out then there really wasn't a lot she could do to help. She had been brought out there because Wu had suggested letting a more experienced detective see the crime scene to offer the newer guy advice.  
"I guess you could give the Captain a call and see what he has to say." Nik said with a shrug. "If he says I'm good to go then I'll get out of your way."  
Nik and Wu walked back towards the road a bit to lert Bannon make his phone call. Halfway up the slope Nik noticed something laying kind of pressed into the mud of one of the drag marks. Nik took a glove out of her pocket slipping it on and then she leaned down pointing it out. Wu got one of the techs to snap a photo before she pulled it from the mud putting it into an evidence bag, it was a black knight chess piece.  
Nik frowned slightly and held it up to show Bannon when he came up slight bank his phone pressed to his ear.  
"The Captain wants to speak with you." he said with a grunt.  
He held out the phone to her with a wicked smile "I don't think you'll be staying on this case."  
Nik shrugged and took the phone "Hey Captain. What's the word?"  
"If Bannon doesn't want your help then I have something else that I think you should work on, it ties in with his case but I think you'll be more interested in this." He said with a sigh.  
"What's going on?" she said turning slightly.  
"I believe we're dealing with another Grimm." he said frowning. "I was sent an email by a friend that doesn't need to be named, about a string of crimes happening leading up to our lovely city. A lot of assaults and theft."  
"What are we thinking?" she asked watching the others around her as they scanned the crime scene.  
"I think that crime scene your at has to do with this Grimm."  
"I'll try to find a way to locate them."  
"Good."  
Nik hung up and handed the phone back to Bannon as she walked back towards her car waving Wu over as she did. She explained that she had reason to believe that the person behind the two deaths was a Grimm and she needed to try finding the person before Bannon did. He nodded his head slowly and walked off saying he was going to get the information on the vechile so she could get started with it.  
He figured out what kind of truck was being used by one of the men and told her he was going to figure out if anyone had seen any sign of the vechile. He also had to get an APB out on the truck so if anything was found they would get a call from any officers in the area. He promised he would call her first before he told Bannon if they had seen the truck.  
"Without any other information there's not much you can do." Wu said with a shrug. "You might as well go home unless you plan on searching all of Portland for this guy."  
"True. I'll let you know if I hear anything before then alright?" she said giving Wu's arm a pat.  
"Sounds good." Wu said nodding. "Goodnight Nik."  
Nik got into her car and backed away from the scene driving back the way she had gone to get there. She drove the roads heading back home, already thinking about curling back into bed with Renard even if they couldn't touch to much for fear of tearing his wounds. She smiled to herself at the thought of being back in his arms as he snuggled up against her body and it set her mind at ease just thinking about it.

Theo hadn't meant to kill those guys but it came down to the fact that it was them or him. He had killed them with his machete easily and when he had gotten back to the road he ran for the truck, he had to get away from there. He had taken the truck to the nearest gas station stopping in the bathroom around the back of the store to wash up as quickly as possible. He had scrubbed as hard as he could to get the blood off of his skin.  
He kept cleaning until the water went from red tinged, to pink, and then to clear in the sink. Once he had gotten himself cleaned up he got back into the truck and headed into town, he had to find a hotel to stay in.  
Once he was set up for the night he'd be able to relax a bit.

It was early morning when Renard walked back to wake Nik for breakfast, when he got to the back she was curled in the blankets snuggled against his pillow. He stood in the doorway for a moment just watching her as she slept and he stepped over the threshhold of the bedroom.  
Renard was halfway across the bedroom when he started to feel strange, he stopped in his tacks for a few minutes thinking to himself. He felt his heart give a sharp thud and he gasped leaning down a bit grabbing the first thing he could to steady himself. He hadn't felt like this since...... Adalind had used her powers and spellwork to send him into some sort of frenzy like he before. When he had faught with all of their friends.  
Renard gritted his teeth as his face suddenly went fully woged and he let out a slight snarl. He reached up a bit worried, it had been long enough since his hospitalization that he no longer really had to worry about the wounds opening. He didn't have any stitches anymore and he was really only being cautious this past few days.  
When he had let out his snarl Nik had jerked awake looking over her shoulder at Renard.  
"Sean what's wrong? Are you hurt?" she demanded jumping from the bed and rushing to his side. "Is it your wounds?"  
"No I- I'm fine." he whispered then glanced at her. "I was just coming to get you for breakfast."  
"You're fully woged.... I guess your feeling better." Nik said softly touching his face.  
Renard sighed and leaned into the touch on his face, he closed his eyes briefly before there was the sound of the phone ringing. He looked up as Nik went to check her phone to see who it was calling so early in the morning. She looked up and her eyes seemed to lose focus as she listened to the voice on the other end of the line. Renard saw her eyes cut over to look at him as she turned to look at the Captain with a nod.  
"Thanks Wu. I'm on it." she said hanging up turning to Renard. "They found the truck that belonged to last nights victims and Wu is sending a picture of someone he believes to be the driver. I'm going to the hotel to try to meet with this other Grimm and figure out what we're dealing with."  
"I'll go with you." Renard said standing to his full height.  
"Are you sure you're up to that?" Nik asked softly. "I don't want you pushing yourself to soon."  
"I'm fine really. Let's go."  
They dressed quickly in dark street clothes and stepped out of the house getting into Renard's car which they had been using more often lately. They drove the winding road from their home into the city of Portland with Renard giving directions as they went and Nik even told him to make some calls alerting the others about the new Grimm.  
On the drive in he had called Hank and Monroe letting them know about the Grimm.  
When they reached the hotel Nik and Renard got out of the car walking into the lobby to talk to the receptionist. The man behind the desk said that the person that was driving the truck they described had already checked out of the hotel, he admitted the truck was still sitting in the parking lot. He gave the best description he could of the young man that had rented the room and said he wasn't sure where he had gone.  
The man was young with short dark hair, about the same height as Nik, with a very pale face, green eyes, and a narrow face. He was very skinny as if he hadn't ate for awhile. He was wearing a black leather jacket, a black t shirt under the jacket, blue jeans, and black biker boots.  
Nik showed him the picture on her phone that Wu had sent jher of the young man believed to be using the truck.  
"That's him." the receptionist said with a confident nod.  
"And you have no idea where he went after leaving here?" Renard asked eyeing him carefully.  
"Well I'm not positive but he started walking down the street going to the left." the man said pointing for them.  
Nik checked her watch and she touched Renard's arm lightly "Thank you for your help sir."  
"Yes thank you for your help. If you see him again please give us a call." Renard said handing the man his card.  
Nik and Renard left the hotel lobby then started heading down the street in the direction that the receptionist had been pointing. They didn't give any indication that they were anything other than two people out for a stroll even though with Renard in the trench coat looked odd. They walked their eyes scanning everyone on the street looking for the young man they had seen in the photo, they had to be the first ones to find him or there would be no helping him.  
They were halfway down the street and getting ready to turn back around when Renard grabbed Nik's arm lightly nodding his head in a certain direction. Nik followed his eyes and she froze in place as well, the young man wasn't out on the street like they had been hoping. He was standing in a store looking at a pair of boots with a pair of jeans slung over his shoulder as if he was going to buy them. Nik and Renard were both sure that he wasn't going to be paying for anything that was in the store, he had too many theft charges following him.  
They stood on the other side of the street watching as he walked around the store touching certain items, his eyes darting around as he checked to see if anyone was watching him. When he was certain no one was watching him inside the store he grabbed the boots and then he started running.  
He hit the door and took off running down the street, running in line with the path they were taking looking for him. Nik looked at Renard and then she took off after the young man leaving Renard to follow at a slower pace. She had already scolded him about not trying to keep up with her if she had to chase someone because he still wasn't one hundred percent after his near death.  
Nik was running after the young man who at first wasn't certain he was being followed so he slowed down on an empty side street. When he looked behind him to check he saw Nik and before he could get running again, she was on him. He whirled around quickly his leg kicking out to hit her square in the midriff, knocking the breath out of her. She stumbled a few steps back but didn't fall under the attack.  
Instead Nik put the side of her body facing the man and then they began to circle each other.  
"Look I'm not worried about you stealing the clothes." Nik said holding her hand palm out. "I'm detective Nik Burkhardt, I know who you are and I know what you are. You're a Grimm."  
"I don't know what you're talking about. You must be one of them." he hissed backing away. "You have to be one of the monsters."  
"No. I'm not one of the monsters, I see them too." Nik said glancing around. "You're not crazy but we can't talk here it's not safe."  
"You can't see them no one can!" he yelled swinging at her as he tried to charge.  
The man missed with his fist but he collided with her hard, knocking both of them backwards towards the pavement. The man tried to get up quickly and when he couldn't get away from her because she wouldn't let go of him, he slammed his knee into her gut again. Nik yelped telling him that she was just trying to help him if he would give her the chance too, but he wasn't listening to her as he was panicked.  
Before he could get away from her, Renard was suddenly there grabbing him by the collar of his shirt yanking him up and off of his feet. He was fully woged and held him up aloft as he snarled at him. Renard slung him hard into the side of the building and turned walking towards him, his steps determined as he moved. Nik hadn't seen that kind of look on his face since he had had his spell in back when they lived in the apartment.  
Nik got to her feet quickly she had to stop him before he killed the young man.

Renard's mind was all a bit cloudy but he knew that he had to protect Nik. This young man had been attacking her, young Grimm or not he wouldn't allow him to harm Nik. He could feel that he was already fully woged and seeing the terror on the young Grimm's face he was certain.  
The young man was backed against the wall and as he looked at Renard his mouth opened as if in a silent scream which made him smile. He grabbed the boy by the neck this time lifting him slowly off of his feet with a snarl.  
"Sean stop." Nik yelled grabbing his left arm suddenly. "You can't hurt him."  
Renard turned to glance at her briefly, he didn't speak just gave a grunt.  
"He'll kill me! He's one of them! He's one of the monsters." the boy yelped trying to grab his arm to pull him off of him.  
"He's not a monster, he's a wesen." Nik said slowly. "I told you I can see them too, you're not crazy."  
Renard slowly lowered the young man back to his feet keeping a tight hold on him so he couldn't bolt away as he looked up at him. Renard had to admit it felt good to see someone terrified of him.  
"So they're real... all of them?" he asked. "All of these things that I've seen are real."  
"Yeah they are. But not everyone can see them, we're Grimms that's why we can see them even when they don't want to be seen that's why they are scared of us. That's why they try to kill you."  
Renard looked over at Nik and then he slowly went back to his normal face his eyes flicking over her slowly. She gave him a slight nod and Renard slowly stepped back away from the young man reaching over to take Nik's arm. She gave him a slight smile as she nodded.  
"Why doesn't he try to kill you?" he asked his eyes darting between the two.  
"Because she's my wife." Renard said giving Nik a smile. "Not all of us are dangerous to Grimms."  
"What's your name kid? How long have you been able to see wesen?" Nik asked softly.  
"You can call me Trubel everybody does." he said swallowing. "I've seen them since I was eleven. The first time was when one of them killed my parents."  
Nik and Renard exchanged a sad look.  
"They said I was crazy when I told them who killed them. Every home I'd get put in I would see them and sometimes they would try to hurt me and eventually they all just said I was crazy. They put me in different hospitals." he said shaking his head. "I always just thought I was crazy because no one would believe me and they couldn't see them either."  
"Well it may have been easier if you were because it doesn't get to much easier from here."  
The three walked back to the car that had been parked in the hotel lot and they talked quietly a bit about being a Grimm, they promised to show him the trailer with the books. Without any garuntee that he would be safe with anyone else they invited him to come stay with them where they wouldn't be at risk. He agreed that he wold stay with them until he could understand what he was and felt he would be safe on his own.

Nik sighed as she walked into the bedroom of their house, she had to admit she was exhausted now. They had been telling Trubel about being a Grimm and he had had lots of questions. Then when they had got home there was fixing dinner and getting everything cleaned up. Trubel had been starving it would seem and as they had fed him he had questioned them both about wesen. His first question was how they handled their relationship together being so different.  
When Nik climbed into the bed she relaxed with a hum. She was almost asleep when she felt Renard's arms slip around her waist and she felt his lips start to travel on her neck. His lips were pressing to her neck and slowly traveling down her body as his hands began to massage her body. She hummed in delight as he began to press his fingers against her muscles as he massaged her and she felt his teeth drag lightly over her skin.  
"What are you doing Sean?" she sighed lightly.  
He chuckled "Helping you relax a bit."  
"It doesn't feel like your trying to help me relax." she said as he flicked his tongue over the pulse in her throat.  
"Well maybe I had other ideas as well." he admitted.  
"That's what I thought."  
"So is that a no?"  
Nik opened her eyes and looked up at him. His face was fully woged and his eyes were flicking over her face as he continued running his hands over her body. He gently pulled Nik over to lay on her back and he slowly moved to hold his body above her's as he looked down at her. He gave her a smirk as he settled his body lightly on her.  
"I could be persuaded I suppose."  
"Good." he said with a smile.


	20. Chapter Twenty

It was almost two months later when Nik got a call from a man saying his father needed to see her and wanted to know where he could bring him to meet her. Nik asked who they were and he said that she didn't know them as they were from out east, so she asked why she would want to meet them then. He said that his father had given him a message that would make her agree to meet them, he was a Grimm and they had Hundjagers tracking them.  
Nik frowned to herself but then asked why they thought she would need to meet them. The man said that his father had one of the keys, that he was dying soon, and he had a few things that he wanted to leave a fellow Grimm. He didn't want his family history to be forgotten since his son wasn't going to be a Grimm or he would have already been one by now.  
Nik agreed to meet them if they would give her the address.  
Then Nik went to tell Trubel and Renard about the phone call. They agreed that she couldn't pass up the chance at getting another of the keys in their possession instead of the Royal family. Renard told her that he didn't want her to go alone so he said that Trubel should go with her, since he couldn't go with her because he had to go to the precinct.  
Nik and Trubel agreed that they would go together to meet with the two men. During the drive to the address the two men had provided they had to stop twice as Nik was sick to her stomach. But they still arrived at the appointed time that they were supposed too.  
They arrived first it would seem because there was no one in the vacant lot where they had all agreed to meet.  
Nik and Trubel walked to the center of the vacant lot looking around for any sign that they had missed the two men they were supposed to meet. They heard a voice call out to them and turned around to see two people moving slowly towards them, slowly because the elder of the two was using a cane.  
Nik motioned for Trubel to follow her as they walked to the two men to meet them halfway. The man said he knew who she was but wasn't sure he was comfortable to be talking with Trubel there since he didn't know him. Nik defended Trubel saying that he was a young Grimm that she had taken under her wing to train him. The old man eyed Trubel for a few minutes before he gave a slow nod of consent to his presence.  
The man started out by telling them that he knew he was dying and that it would be soon, over the years he had collected many things useful to Grimms that he didn't want lost. His son Josh wasn't a Grimm so they had agreed that he would pass his collection down to the only Grimm he had been able to find, Nik. Everything was in a trunk in the back of their car that was parked beside Nik's car now.  
He held up his cane offering it to Nik and told her to unscrew part of the cane. He told her that his cane was the only place he thought that people wouldn't question and it was always with him so he had a secret compartment put into the handle. When Nik opened it up the top of the cane came loose revealing that the handle acted as a slot for the key to sit in. When Nik gently pulled the key from the cane she slid it closed again handing it back to the old man.  
He told her that he didn't want the Royals to have another key and he knew that they knew he had it. Since he had been getting closer to death he had seen Hundjagers following them as they made their way out to find Nik. He admitted that he had had to kill two of them in a hotel a few towns over when they had tried to make their move to get the key from him. He said he only hoped they didn't realize that she had the key but at the same time he wanted to know his son would be safe since he wasn't a Grimm.  
The four of them walked back to the two cars and moved the large old chest to Nik's car. Once everything was loaded they bid each other farewell and got into their own cars.  
Nik and Trubel watched the other two leave before they got the car on the road heading for the trailer. They had been planning on moving the trailer as soon as possible and now seemed like a good time to do so. When they got to the lot where Nik had kept the trailer since she had gotten it they went ahead and hooked it up to the vechile to tow.  
Nik had thought long and hard about what to do with the trailer and had come up with a solution a little while back. She had just been waiting for the right time to put everything into motion. A few weeks ago Nik had purchased a portion of land in the middle of some undeveloped woods under a different name so it had no ties to her. It was out of the way and there was no reason for anyone to be out there so she was confident the trailer would be safe. It barely even had a road to get there just mostly a little worn path that could barely be seen if no one was looking for it.  
When they arrived and unhooked the trailer in it's new hiding spot it made Nik smile. She felt a bit better about where it was hidden then she had before and she would of course let her group know where it was, except for Renard who still wanted to be kept in the dark about it.  
It was after they had everything put away and checked over that Nik started to feel ill. She hadn't felt very well for the past few days it mostly came and went so she wasn't worried about it. She suspected she was getting the stomach bug that was making the rounds of the precinct recently, almost everyone had had it so far. She supposed it was getting to be her turn.

Renard had been back at the precinct for light duty since his doctor had cleared him for it and as he was a bit behind on paperwork he had started to bring it home with him so he could finish faster. He was walking into the house with a briefcase of that same paperwork after a long day now as a matter of fact. He was planning on a light dinner and then stepping into his office so he could focus on it without being interrupted by anyone.  
When he walked inside Trubel was the only one he saw and he was standing in the kitchen flipping through a cookbook, like Nik the boy had no basic cooking skills. Renard had wondered if all Grimms were as inept at cooking as the two he lived with.  
"What are you doing?" Renard asked cautiously.  
"Oh hey Sean." Trubel said with a smile. "Nik isn't feeling well so I was looking for some soup which we don't have so I thought I'd try to make some."  
"How about I just call in some takeout instead, so we don't burn the house down." Renard said glancing towards the stairs. "How long has she been sick?"  
"She started not feeling well after we moved the trailer. We had to pull over a few times on the way home."  
Renard nodded "Pick out something you want and I'll call it in after I check on Nik."  
Trubel nodded and began going through the drawers looking for the takeout menus.  
Renard went upstairs to find Nik. When he first entered the bedroom it was empty and he could see where Nik had been laying down in the bed. When he didn't see her he started to back out to check another room but then he heard the toilet flush from their bathroom so he stopped.  
When Nik came out of the bathroom she looked terrible. She was sweating a bit, her hair was a mess, pajamas wrinkled, and face a bit pale. She jumped a bit when she saw Renard and her eyes went wide for a moment.  
"Sorry didn't mean to scare you." he said softly stepping towards her. "Trubel said you weren't feeling well."  
"Just a bit sick to my stomach I'm fine." she assured him eyes darting away.  
Renard frowned a bit as he pulled her towards him pressing his lips to her forehead lightly. She didn't feel like she had a fever when he kissed her which made him feel a bit more relieved. With a smile he suggested she go lay back down and rest, he'd have her something light brought to her for dinner. She gave him a tired smile as he lead her back to bed, he tucked her in with a light sheet laid over her.  
Renard ran his hand slowly over her cheek "So how'd it go today?"  
"It went well." she said eyes closing. "We moved the trailer and got a few more things from the other Grimm added to the collection."  
"Did he have a second key?" Renard asked.  
"Yeah just like he said. I have it hidden with the first one." Nik assured him.  
"Good."  
Nik smiled her eyes opening as she looked up at him.  
"If you're not feeling better in the morning make a doctors appointment. Lord knows Portland needs it's Grimm in top shape." Renard said with a shake of his head.  
Nik chuckled "I don't know how this city functioned without one all these years. So many wesen related crimes it's unreal."  
Renard laughed "Yeah but sadly that's how it is in most cities, most of the crimes handled are wesen related."  
Nik seemed a bit more relaxed and not quite as pale now Renard noticed as he looked at her. He hoped she'd get to feeling better by the end of the night but at the sametime if she didn't he hoped she'd see a doctor. It was hard to ever get Nik to admit she might need to take it easy when she was sick.  
"I'm going to rest until dinner gets here if that's alright?" Nik said eyes closing.  
"That's fine. I've got some paperwork to take care of for work."

The next morning when Renard woke up it was to an empty bed and a note laying on the pillow beside him.  
'Sean, Went to doctor like you suggested just as sick this morning. Back later, love you. Nik'

Nik had made the appointment as soon as the office opened, she had gotten very little sleep last night spending most of her time lying in bed worrying. She had been sure she was overreacting when she had stopped to buy the pregnancy test on the way home with Trubel. She had just had a few days where she had felt off she was sure and so she had taken the test when she had gotten home.  
She didn't know what she felt when the test confirmed that she was indeed pregnant. Tests could be wrong so when she had gotten up this morning she had called her doctor to see if there was anyway they could make room for her in the schedule today. She wanted them to run a test and get everything settled.  
When she had come out of the bathroom she about had a heart attack when she saw Renard standing there. He had been through so much already because of one daughter, how would he react to finding out that he was about to be a father again? This time it could be even more complicated since he was having a child with a Grimm.  
So she arrived as early as she could so they could get her back into a room and do the test. She felt like she was wating forever to hear back from one of the nurses or the doctor.What had felt like hours was only about fifteen minutes when the nurse came in with a clipboard and a smile.  
"Congratulations Mrs.Burkhardt, we got the tests result back you are in fact pregnant." she said with a big grin. "The doctor will be in shortly to do an ultrasound to see if we can get a look at the baby."  
The nurse pulled in the machine behind her and spent her time setting it up before she darted back out into the hall. Before she disappeared down the hall she instructed Nik to strip for her exam.  
She sat in the exam room for a few minutes in complete silence wondering how she was going to tell Renard. She sat on the table with the sheet pulled up over her legs and waist just going through different scenarios in her mind of how he might react. It didn't feel real to her just yet thinking about it, she wasn't even sure how she felt about the pregnancy yet.  
As she laid there letting her mind wander she wondered if this is what Adalind had been hoping would happen when she had put Renard under that spell. Was this some plan of hers to get Diana back? Or was this just her being spiteful, hoping that once the baby was born she could have it taken from Nik?  
Nik's thought process was interrupted when the doctor came in and she explained everything to Nik about what they would be doing. They told her first they would just be looking to see if they could get a good veiw of the developing fetus and then maybe see if they could get a heartbeat depending on how far along she was. They said they would be getting some pictures as well so long as everything looked alright.  
They took a few more minutes to get everything set up and then got started. For the first few minutes they were all quiet as the moved the wand around looking for the baby. When she found the baby she adjusted the wand until she got the best view then she showed Nik on the screen.  
What Nik saw shocked her a bit but she had to admit she was in awe. The baby was small on the screen and as she looked she could make out the forming limbs of the baby. The round little head, the baby all curled up in the fetal position. She could see when it moved sometimes flexing it's foot out and shifting it's head tilting backwards.  
"Looks like we have a very healthy baby forming." the doctor said with a smile.  
Nik felt relieved at that and smiled "It's so tiny."  
"Oh yes. When you come back in for the next appointment it will feel like it's grown so quickly though." the doctor replied.  
They looked at the baby as the doctor started snapping photos for the pictures Nik would be able to take with her and that was when she paused frowning. The doctor turned the screen away from Nik and began to adjust the wand her eyes darting around quickly. Nik felt her stomach sink.  
"What is it? What's wrong?" Nik asked leaning up a bit.  
"I just want to be sure..." the doctor hummed as she stared at the screen.  
After a minute or two of silence she turned the screen back to Nik with a smile.  
"Well it looks like we've got two babies in there." she said smiling. "Congratulations it's twins."

Renard was sitting behind his desk going over some paperwork when Nik came into work, she had taken the morning off and had agreed to stay late so she could make her doctors appointment. He watched as she sat down her face a thoughtful mask as she started going over the case files she and Hank were working on.  
Renard had gone back to focusing on his work when his phone rang. He checked and the number was a private number, he sighed then answered the phone.  
"Renard speaking."  
"Hello Cousin Sean," Viktor said cheerily. "I don't suppose you'll make this easy on us and tell me where Diana is so I can avoid coming out myself this time."  
"Hello Viktor and you know I won't." Renard said with a frown. "I don't even know where she is anymore."  
"Yes I know my sources tell me that Kelly Burkhardt has her." Viktor said "But they are having trouble locating her."  
"I can imagine."  
"Well guess I'll just have to come out myself and see if I can put an end to all this mess."  
"I'd say we look forward to your visit but I'd be lying."  
"How true. Tell me Sean is what Adalind tells me true, is the Grimm pregnant now too?"  
Renard's eyes flicked out to the desk where Nik was sitting going over files and he thought really hard. She would have told him if she knew wouldn't she?  
"No. Adalind is trying to stay in your good graces. She wants you to get Diana back for her."  
There was silence for a moment then "We shall see who is wrong here cousin I suppose. Time will tell after all."  
"Yes we shall."  
Renard hung up and stood up walking to the door of his office.  
"Griffon, Burkhardt." he called out the door before walking back to his desk.  
Nik and Hank entered the office together closing the door behind them as they stood in front of him.  
"I just got off the phone with Viktor he's personally coming out to Portland to search for Diana." he said then held up his hand to silence their questions. "They also are coming to confirm another Royal baby."  
"Another one? Whose is it this time?" Hank asked surprised.  
Renard looked at Nik who blushed looking down licking her lips nervously.  
"Nik?" Renard asked softly.  
"I was going to tell you tonight." she whispered.  
Renard sighed and ran his hand over his face, frustrated. He couldn't believe his luck lately but at least this one was with Nik not Adalind.  
"It's twins." Nik said shocking everyone in the room.  
"What?" Renard asked shocked.  
"Twins." She said "I have the ultrasound pictures in the glove box of the car."

What Viktor had failed to mention on his little phone call with Renard was that they were already in Portland. He had already sent his agents in search of Kelly Burkhardt and he had one watching Nik. When she had gone into the precinct that agent had broken into her car and found the not well hidden ultrasound pictures.  
Viktor had been looking at the little babies on the photo when he had made his call. He had taken one of the photos of the babies leaving the others with Nik.  
8 weeks pregnant by the doctors guess, mother was Nikole Burkhardt, and the two babies were developing very well so far.  
He smiled to himself, planning his next move. He wondered if he should kill Renard before or after he caught the Grimm.


	21. Chapter Twenty One

Over the next two weeks thing happened fast for the group. Josh the son of the old man Grimm had called saying his father had passed away before they had gotten back home. The Hundjagers were still after him even though they had never confirmed if they still had the key or not after the stop in Portland. When they had heard that Trubel decided he would head out and meet Josh, so he could take him home safely.  
Nik had given Trubel, Aunt Marie's old truck to get them where they were going.  
In that time they had encountered a wesen illness that turned them feral and was similiar to lycanthropy from legends. They had tried to fix everything up but sadly the blutbaden family had suffered the loss of the mother due to her aggression. They thought everything had gone well enough all things considered or so they had thought, then they had learned the disease crossed the species barrier. Wu had been given Lycanthropy from a cut he had taken to the leg, now he was like a wesen himself.  
Then there had been the Wesenrein. That had been something that saw all of them acting not as cops until they had everyone surrendered to justice.  
Then Rosalee had announced her own pregnancy that was still in the earliest stages. They were all very happy for the two of them and they agreed that it would be nice to see their children grow up together.  
The week after, making it three weeks later was when they got word that Prince Viktor had been recalled to Vienna by Renard's father the king. They had learned this from a spy that Renard had acting as a double agent and when he heard something more he would contact him to let him know who was replacing him in Portland.  
So they were all waiting to hear which of the Royal family were going to replace him in their search for Diana. They didn't end up having to wait long, the agent called Renard late that evening with the information himself. He told them that the new prince in town was Prince Kenneth, a man known for getting results when no one else was able too. He was the one in the Royal family that they needed to worry about.

In the investigation into Nik, her coming children, and the search for Diana, Kenneth had learned one thing for sure. He would have to find a way to contact Kelly Burkhardt and make her believe it was Nik sending her the message. It took careful planning but they found a way to get the word out to her without it seeming that they were the ones contacting her.  
They had to locate Renard's new house which hadn't been easy but they had worked around the clock till it was found then they had found Nik's laptop. Kenneth had personally sat down at the desk and found his way into Nik's email to conact Kelly. There were none saved so he could copy Nik's style of writing but he figured that Kelly didn't message back and forth with Renard. So he decided to type them off under Renard's name.  
'K  
'We need you back in Portland. Nik injured. Bring Diana cannot trust anyone else with her too many Royals looking for her now.  
'S'  
He waited a few minutes to see if he recieved a reply so he could delete anything that came through after deleting the email he had sent.  
'S  
'On the way. Where is safe to meet you?  
'K'  
'K  
'Meet me at apartment. I will be waiting for you.  
'S'  
There was no further reply so Kenneth deleted everything and left the house checking to make sure he had left everything as it was before. He walked out locking the door behind him just as it had been before he had got there, now he just had to head to Renard's apartment. All he had to do was get it all set up and wait then he would have the child.  
Kenneth walked out of the house locking everything behind him and he glanced back at the house briefly. He debated burning the house down just for good measure, it would send a message to his cousin. Ultimately he decided against burning the house down and turned to head for the apartment.  
As he was on his way to the apartement he decided that he wouldn't need Adalind anymore once Kelly Burkhardt was dead and the baby was in his possession. She was useful when it came to picking her mind on what she knew about his cousin or what she had learned about Kelly during their time together when she escaped Vienna. But he just couldn't see her being useful to the King since they knew she would never be trustworthy to the crown.  
Kenneth made a call telling his Verrat at the apartment that once he called confriming the death of Kelly Burkhardt they were to kill Adalind. He didn't want to know what they did with the body but once everything was done they were going to the house they had just outside of Portland with the baby.  
If they got their hands on Diana they wouldn't be staying long.

Adalind couldn't hear the full conversation but as she stood listening at the door of her room she didn't miss the importance of what was said. She was sure of two things though, the Verrat were on the move to get Diana and she had been marked for death. She also knew that if they got their hands on Diana that also meant that Kelly Burkhardt would be killed, she didn't want the woman to die. Yes, she had stolen her child but if she would just give her back then she could forgive everything between them.  
Adalind looked out of the door and frowned as she saw the two agents exchange a look before starting to lock down the suite they had been staying in. She closed her door and locked it as she turned to look around, she wouldn't have much time to get out of there. She grabbed a bag out from under the bed and stuffed it with a few things she would need, she didn't forget her mother's old book.  
Once she had that packed she went to the window looking behind her as the door knob of her room started to shake violently. Before she could call out she heard the slam as one of the Hundjagers tried to bust the door open and she had to try yanking the window open. The window wouldn't move as she yanked on it, as she checked she could see that it wasn't locked but as she looked down she could see that it was nailed shut.  
The door busted open with the doorframe being torn from the wall where the lock had been. She whirled around as the fully woged Hundjagers charged her and she lifted her hand woging. She had no choice...

When Adalind got out onto the street she knew she must look very guilty and as she looked around to see if she was being watched. She knew she was being a bit paranoid but she knew that there had to be more Verrat in the area somewhere, she just didn't know where they would be. She walked quickly checking behind her to see if she was being followed but there was no obvious people behind her.  
Fishing in her bag she pulled out a cellphone she knew there was only one person she could truly call and expect a chance. Before she could start dialing anyone the phone started ringing so she answered it and remained silent.  
"It's done. Kelly Burkhardt is dead and we have the child. Give Ms. Schade my regards." Kenneth said smuggly.  
"You should probably check the suite Kenneth." Adalind said with hiss. "I don't think your plan is going to turn out like you'd like."  
Adalind hung up and tossed the phone in the nearest trashcan, she didn't know if he had tracking on the phone. She wouldn't risk it though and waved down a cab, she would just go to see Nik in person.

Kenneth was furious but as he looked down at the sleeping child lying next to him in the car he knew that right now they were on the winning side of this war. They had only one of the children born from Sean Renard a direct child of the king but he knew that he had the special one with him now. She was the one with powers, the one that could help them crush the resistance, and bring order back to the Families.  
He knew that he needed to get the child to her grandfather and then he would head back to the city to find the Grimm. He wondered if King Frederick would be terribly heartbroken if she and her offspring were to perish in this war. Kenneth decided it would be best to wait until after the fact to tell the king of the unfortunate events of the passing of the other two Royal children.   
When they arrived at the gates he woke Diana from where she had been sleeping in the car and he gently took her hand. She looked up at him and he could see something behind her eyes that if it had been an adult he would have taken for malice.

Nik was walking out of the precinct going over the file on their latest case involving the murders of a few women that were working street corners. The killings were similiar to that of the Jack the Ripper killings in London back in the 1800s and they were trying to find some kind of link to the murders. All they knew so far is it wasn't a wesen commiting the crime but that just made it harder to find out what was going on.  
Nik was about to get into her car when she looked up to see Adalind standing on the other side of the street. She paused to see that she was waiting for her to come over and she appeared worried.  
Nik and Adalind hadn't seen one another since the night that she had hunted down the ones responible for the attack against Renard. Nik knew that Adalind had went back to the Royals when they had taken Diana to try to protect the child, she was sure that they were just using the woman.  
Nik waited a moment then started across the street for Adalind her eyes darting around trying to pick anyone out of the crowd that might be a trap.  
"Adalind what are you doing here?" Nik asked.  
"I didn't know where else to go. Kenneth has Diana." she whispered getting closer to Nik.  
"What? How?"  
Adalind looked around and seemed a bit worried "I think Kenneth murdered your mother."  
Nik felt a chill run down her spine and her body tensed. As her mind seemed to catch up with what Adalind had said she felt her body jerk in response, as she let out a bit of a cry. She felt part of the skin of her face feel like it was starting to crawl and she tilted her head to the side.  
Adalind yelped "Oh my God."  
Nik opened her eyes and looked at her tears stinging her eyes "What?"  
"Nik you.... You're pregnant aren't you?"  
"How did you know that?"  
"You just half woged, it happens sometimes when humans get pregnant with wesen children. It can trigger them to woge into what they would have been if they had gone wesen instead."  
"I'm a Grimm."  
"Well maybe if you hadn't started to be a Grimm you would have been wesen, it was probably on your father's side."  
"What was the woge?" Nik asked with a sigh.  
Adalind looked around then grabbed Nik's arm pulling her away as they started to walk towards the precinct.  
"You were a Hexenbiest." Adalind said softly. "Knowing what Kenneth is capable of I wonder if having another Hexenbiest would be better than a Grimm."  
"I'm a Grimm Adalind after I have the baby I'll go back to normal won't I?"  
"More then likely but I know someone who could tell you for sure. I think you should meet her."

Renard was sitting at his desk when Hank and Wu came into the office with Adalind following behind him, she looked worried. He admitted he was pissed when he saw her and as he glared at her it gave him pleasure to see her shrink back fearfully.  
"You have a lot of nerve showing up here." Renard said frowning.  
"I wouldn't be here if it wasn't important trust me." she said "Nik sent me."  
Renard froze his eyes locked to her's "Why would Nik send you here?"  
"I sent her to Henrietta, she woged when I told her the bad news."  
"What?" Hank and Wu exclaimed then Wu said "I thought she wasn't one of them?"  
"It happens sometimes when a human has a wesen baby." Renard said waving his hand. "What news did you give her?"  
"Kenneth killed her mother and took our daughter." Adalind said frowning. "If we don't act quickly then he'll have her back in Vienna and we'll never see her again."  
"Where are they?" Renard asked."Do you have any idea where we can begin to find them?"  
"No I don't.... but I do know that Kenneth isn't allowed to leave Portland until he has Nik or he's killed her. They either want the babies or they want them dead."  
Renard slammed his fist down on the desk woging "Over my dead body."  
"If we can find Kenneth then we'll be able to find Diana."  
"How do you propose we do that?"  
"Well there are a few dead bodies in his suite right now....."

After taking Diana to the King, Kenneth had returned briefly to the apartments to find his Verrat agents dead. It was clear that Adalind had fully regained her powers since they were in a state he could only describe as gruesome. He had checked over the apartment and was about to leave when he saw that there were patrol cars pulling up infront of the hotel. He growled to himself as he thought about what this must all mean, Adalind had gone back to the Grimm's side it seemed.  
Well Kenneth would make sure she paid the price as well as Grimm.  
Kenneth left out the back heading towards the car he had hidden back there and he knew where he would be going. He drove towards the house that Nik and his cousin had shared ever since he had gotten out of the hospital no doubt. He drove quickly through the streets his mind racing as he debated what he would be doing, what would be the best way to get the Grimm out of her hiding.   
When Kenneth got to the house he decided the impression he had when he left the house the first time was the way to go. He would burn it all.  
Once the blaze was set he watched until it was burning well enough that no one would have a chance to put it out and then he called the police department to let Renard know his house was burning. When he heard Renard's voice on the phone he told him he would be waiting for him at the burning house.  
He was going to kill them all.

Renard told Hank, Wu, and Adalind what was happening telling them that they would need to head to the house before other people got there. He didn't want any innocent people killed so they would be the only ones going after him, he told them that they would try to get in touch with Nik on the way there.  
While on the road Renard dialed her phone and was on the verge of hanging up before Nik answered.  
"Sean?" Nik said sounding tired. "What's going on?"  
"Nik are you alright? Where are you?" he demanded.  
"I'm .... alright. I'm with Henrietta. What's going on?"  
"Kenneth is at our house he's waiting for us to show up. He's lit it on fire, I don't want to imagine what would happen if the fire department gets there first." Renard said frowning.  
"Alright.... I'll try to get there as soon as possible." Nik said. "I'll bring some help."  
"I have Wu, Adalind, and Hank with me."  
"Alright I'll get intouch with Monroe."  
Renard agreed and hung up as they got closer. They could see the black smoke rising over the top of the last hill they had to curve around to get to the house. He started to slow down as he looked over at the other three men and he nodded as they got their weapons ready.  
He and Adalind woged fully as they pulled to a stop at the curve blocking the road from anyone getting any closer. They all got out of the car armed with whatever they had brought with them, to their knowledge they were only going to be facing Kenneth. They exchanged looked before they started walking down the road towards the house.  
When they rounded the curve they saw Kenneth standing in the road infront of the house looking up at the house as it burned. He turned his head to smirk at them as they approached the prince and he faced them his arms spreading out at his sides, as if in welcome.  
"Hello cousin, I see that you brought some friends with you." Kenneth smiled "What a shame, they'll just have to die too. I see you brought Adalind with you as well. So glad I won't have to track her down after all this, can't have to many loose ends you understand."  
"Where have you taken Diana?" Adalind demanded stepping forward her lips pulling back over the rotted looking teeth she had fully woged.  
"She's with her grandfather where she belongs."  
Kenneth looked at Wu and Hank in turn before shaking his head as they leveled guns at him. He smiled at Renard as he stepped towards them slowly his hands out at his sides.  
"If you shoot me I'll never be able to tell you how to find Diana."  
Renard frowned deeply raising his hand slowly telling them to lower their weapons.  
"We'll just have to do this the hard way then." Renard said with a snarl.  
They charged him together and Kenneth smiled.

Monroe was driving the winding road up to Nik's house with Nik beside him in the car, he wasn't sure what had been going on but he knew they were going to be arriving so much later then the others. He had picked Nik up at the witch's house where she had been sent by Adalind who she had explained was on their side again. He had felt his skin crawl a bit when the witch had let him in the house and lead him back to the room where Nik was sitting starring out the window.  
When he touched her shoulder Nik had turned to look up at him and she gave him a tired smile as he helped her stand. He had worried that Adalind's friend had hurt her and asked if she was sure she should try to help stop the man. She assured him she would be feeling better by the time they got to the house, she just felt a bit weak because of morning sickness.  
Monroe took her arm and helped her out to the car, on the way out she paused to take the witch's hand thanking her for everything.  
"I should warn you," the witch said softly. "The power you wield now may take time to get used too. You should be careful it doesn't become to much for you."  
"I'll be careful. Thank you again." Nik said softly.  
Monroe had helped her into the car and then they had gotten on the road, neither of them could get in touch with the others as they made their way to the house. It made the ride tense now as they hurried along as quickly as they dared, so as not to draw attention to themselves.  
When they got there Monroe had to stop his car behind one that was stretched across the two lanes of the road. The two of them exchanged a look as they got out of the car walking towards the other.  
"This is Sean's car." Nik said softly then she looked up at the smoke. "They've went ahead of us."  
"Maybe they've already killed him and have all the information we need." Monroe said and he knew he didn't sound convinced either.  
Nik looked up at him and frowned "Maybe but I don't know...."  
The two of them started forward and Monroe was reminded of the first few months of Nik being a Grimm. When it had been only the two of them hunting the evil wesen back when things were simpler. Before royals, keys, and specail children were all over Portland. It made him frown a bit, things had been simpler back then but they had been just as dangerous when it had been just the two of them.  
When they rounded the curve it was to a shocking sight.  
The house was on fire which had been expected but as they got closer they could see that there were people laying on the ground. Monroe lifted his head trying to catch a scent of something on the wind, trying to find someone's scent, but the air was filled with smoke he couldn't catch anything.  
Nik had froze for a few seconds but then she ran over to the tallest figure of the group on the ground, Monroe recognized Renard's coat.  
"Sean?" she called as she turned him over.  
Monroe was shocked when a hand came up grabbing Nik by the throat as the figure slowly got up. The figure wasn't Renard and as he thought about it he realized it must be the other prince that they had been coming to fight. Monroe woged fully and charged forward to aid Nik.  
The man lifted Nik off of her feet and tossed her into Monroe, knocking them backwards. Monroe and Nik quickly got to their feet facing the man as he turned walking towards them. Monroe stiffened as he saw that the man's black eyes were locked to them.  
"Oh my god." he snarled around his fangs. "Nik he's a Grimm."  
Kenneth smiled "Very observant."  
"Where's Sean?" Nik demanded. "Monroe check and see if everyone else is ok."  
"Oh he's quite alright for the time being. He's right over there in the bushes by the house." Kenneth said with a smile. "I wanted to see the look on his face when I told him I had killed his wife and unborn children."  
Nik frowned "Well that's not goinbg to happen."  
"Oh really?" Kenneth asked with a smirk. "Killing your mother was kind of disappointing, I hope you put up more of a challenge."  
Monroe saw Nik's body tense as she glared at the man and he hesistated before moving towards the closest person to them which was Adalind. She was still alive but she had a cut on her head that was bleeding profusely.  
"Monroe find everyone, make sure their ok and get them back to he cars. I've got this." Nik said looking at him.  
"Nik...." Monroe began then he saw the dark look in her eyes.  
It was somehow different then before when she usually saw wesen, her eyes were black but it was almost a liquid black. The air around her seemed to vibrate with energy as she slowly started to walk for him and Monroe knew that whatever the witch had done for Nik had worked.

Renard felt like he was dragging himself back from a very deep and dark hole as he woke up. He had been shocked to learn Kenneth's true nature just like everyone else when they had been fighting, he had seen a Grimm in action before. He had helped Nik with cases and seen her in action but Kenneth had been training to kill people for years under the royal family, it had been a vicious battle.  
When Renard turned over off of his back he looked around squinting to see through the smoke that was still thick in the air. He saw a figure moving towards him and started to roll trying to get to his feet, he was in no condition to fight with Kenneth at the moment. But as the figure got closer to him he recognized it as Monroe and he knew that must mean that Nik was here somewhere.  
"Renard!" Monroe exclaimed grabbing him under his arms. "Come on we gotta get you out of here."  
"Where's Nik? Is everyone else alright?" he moaned quietly as he was pulled to his feet.  
"Everyone else is alive we have them back at the cars. Nik is somewhere fighting Kenneth, I lost track of them while pulling people out of here."  
"Was she alright the last time you saw her?"  
"Uhhh well, yeah mostly."  
Renard didn't get a chance to question him further as he was pulled along with Monroe towards the road. Monroe lead him in a wide arc from the burning house heading towards the road his eyes scanning the area for any sign of the two Grimms.  
By the time they reached the car Renard was ready to sit back down beside the car instead of getting inside. The only other person awake was Hank who was sitting in the passenger seat of his car holding a rag against his bleeding forehead. They exchanged a nod as they sat together.  
"Alright you guys should be fine here." Monroe said with a nod. "I'm going to look for Nik."  
"You won't have to search long." Kenneth called from up the road.  
He was walking towards them dragging Nik behind him on the road. He was walking along the road coming from the burning house, he gave a wicked smile.  
"I thought maybe you'd like to see me take her head." Kenneth said with a grin.  
Renard got to his feet as quickly as he could and Hank followed suit. Renard felt cold as he saw the man pull Nik's body in front of him, she landed facing him so he could see that she was still breathing. He was relieved by that and he looked up at Kenneth worried.  
He missed Nik opening her eyes and the small confident smile.  
What he did see was Kenneth pull back his arm with a long blade strapped to his wrist as a hidden blade that he had deployed now. Renard tried to lunge forward to stop him, woging fully as he let out a feral shriek of rage, but as they tried to get to him Kenneth's arm was stilled.  
As the blade came down towards Nik, her hand came up quickly and the blade froze in midair. Everyone froze watching as Kenneth's face broke out in a sweat as he struggled to try to move the blade closer to her.  
"What in the hell?" he growled eyes widening.  
Nik looked up at Kenneth then slowly started to stand up her hand still held up pushing him backwards step by step until she was standing at full height.  
Renard moved forward quickly his eyes wide as he got closer to her. Nik turned to look him in the face and she gave him a smile that made him worry a bit, though he couldn't deny he felt relieved more than anything.  
"How?" Kenneth snarled, as she lowered her hand and he collapsed onto his knees exhausted.  
Nik gave Renard a smile before turning to look at the other prince.  
"Because I'm not a Grimm." Nik said with a smirk.  
Renard watched as her face rippled before it woged fully. He took a step back shocked at first but when he looked at her, he felt that it was the way it should be now. Nik had become a Hexenbeist, she had eyes that looked like a liquid black, her face was thin tight skin over sharp boned features, her hair turned gray, teeth sharp rotted looking, and her bony fingers looked claw-like. It was terrifying to behold but as Renard watched her he felt his heart skip.  
Nik lifted her hands and as her fingers curled to make the appearance of claws more pronounced he could see Kenneth's body tense as she gained control of him. She lifted one hand upwards and the hand he had with the blade did the same as she turned her own hand towards her throat. When Nik yanked her hand across her throat Renard watched wide eyed as the prince did the same except fatally for him as he drug the blade across his throat.  
Blood spurted from the wound splashing across the ground infront of the group that had gathered together. They watched as his eyes widened and Renard could see his nature reflected in his dying eyes. He wondered what Nik saw reflected there?

As Kenneth's body fell Nik turned back to face the others letting her face go back to normal, she still saw the shocked looks on Monroe, Hank, and Renard's faces. She gave them a small smile and they started walking towards the cars.  
"Nik what have you done?" Monroe asked his breath catching.  
"I had started half woging because of the pregnancy. With everything happening I went to see Henrietta the witch that you met when you picked me up, and I got her to make me a wesen. I'm not a Grimm anymore." Nik said looking around them. "I'm more powerful than any Grimm like this."  
"It's true." Renard said smirking at her. "You can feel the power vibrating in the air around her."  
Nik smiled as his eyes looked over her and she felt herself blush.  
"We don't have a lot of time. We have to find Diana before they leave Portland." Nik said softly.


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

The fenced in building that the Royal family owned was at the end of a two lane private drive in the forest with no neighbors nearby. The house was three stories, had a lot of property around the actual house, then an actual brick fence around that, and a large fence controlled by the security team inside the building. The grounds were patrolled by the Verrat agents that traveled everywhere with the king. There were no vechiles parked at the house or anywhere on the property so they weren't planning to leave by the road when they left.  
Nik, Renard, Monroe, Hank, Wu, and Adalind had watched the house for awhile before they had scaled the wall into the trees that were on one side of the house. They had armed themselves with weapons from the trailer and Wu had brought a shotgun with him, they didn't want anything that could be traced back to them.  
When they scaled the wall they had agreed to get in as quietly as possible and get into the house. They weren't letting the King leave with Diana even if they had to kill him, they had all agreed it might come to it before the end of the night.  
Moving in the shadows they made their way around the outside of the house first taking out the guards. Nik used a crossbow on the ones they knew they wouldn't get close to and most of the other used clubs to beat the others to death. Or they did like Monroe and used their own natural abilities to kill the guards.  
When the guards that were readily visible outside the house were dispatched they worked their way inside, though it was a battle in itself because guards now spilled from inside the house.  
Nik was with Renard and Adalind on the back side of the house while the others stayed to the front getting the guards that came out that way. They got into the house from a back window that had bars on it, with Nik and Adalind's combined powers they were able to rip the bars from the walls and fling them across the yard.  
Renard was the first one in the house through the window taking out the first guard to enter the room, snapping his neck as soon as he got his hands on him. Then he helped the other two through the window as they began to pick their way through the house.  
When they came to a winding staircase in the hall of the main entrance Nik darted upstairs first letting the other two search the downstairs.  
"They're not here!" Adalind yelled when she came out of the final room downstairs.  
Nik leaned over the rail of the second floor confirming the same for that floor. Nik was about to head down the stairs when a figure lunged from a darkened corner hitting her hard in the side knocking them both into the floor.  
"Nik!" Adalind screamed rushing for the stairs.  
The hundjager was ontop of Nik it's jaws snapping as he tried to get to her throat, it's jaws dripping thick saliva as it's eyes stared wildly at her. The hundjager lifted his clawed hand and tried to grab her struggling arms as she pushed it back. When she had it pushed far enough away she woged taking one of her hands from the struggle and using the bony tips to gouge the man's eyes, curving her fingers in the sockets as she yanked her hand free.  
She shoved the man's body off of her and slung the torn flesh off of her hand. Nik's jaw slid back and forth as she did an open mouthed hiss.  
Nik was joined by Adalind and they exchanged a look as they started to walk back down the stairs. Before they could get halfway down the stairs they heard a sound that they couldn't identify right off but then understanding crept over them slowly. A helicopter was inbound which could only mean that the royals were about to make their escape with Diana.  
They took off running down the stairs heading quickly for the back of the grounds where the helicopter would be landing.  
The group arrived right as the chopper was landing with a small group waiting for them. One was an older man holding a little girl's hand and five Hundjagers with guns protecting them until they could get on the chopper.  
"Diana!" Adalind yelled from where they had stopped to watch the chopper landing.  
The little girl's head turned to look up at the sound and they saw her eyes change to purple as she saw them. She turned to look up at the older man who had turned as well to see what was happening behind them. Upon seeing them he grabbed her up into his arms and started to move quickly to the helicopter, which the hundjagers were quick to get opened for him. Then the guards turned to level their weapons at the approaching rescuers.  
"We'll never make it." Monroe yelled as he saw the men level the weapons.  
Everyone watched as Nik lifted her hands woging as the air around her felt like it was vibrating, her palms were opened held flat out towards the men. The vibrating air seemed to rush from her palms out towards the men where they could no longer see the subtle movements they could when it was closer. The men stopped running for them with the weapons leveled and their body jerked violently as they seemed to move woodenly.  
The men slowly turned to face one another guns leveled still as they took aim at each other instead of the approaching threats.  
"Nik what are you...-" Hank asked eyes wide as he turned to Nik.  
"It's not me." Nik hissed "I stopped them and the chopper."  
They could see that the chopper was having trouble trying to raise off of the ground the pilots looking panicked as they couldn't figure out what was wrong. While looking at the chopper they saw that the King and Diana were both starring out of the window as the guards faced one another. They could see that Diana's eyes were the glowing purple that they had seen before and they could see that she was starring at the guards.  
Renard and the others started running for the chopper, as they took their first few steps the men fired their weapons killing each other in one go. They hesitated a moment before powering through to get to the chopper, the King looked up at them as they got to the door.  
The King was yelling at the pilots to get the chopper in the air but before that happened the door was ripped open by Renard.  
The King turned to look at him frowning "Hello Sean."  
"Hello father." Renard said coldly then turned to Diana. "Hello Diana, do you know who I am?"  
The little girl looked up at him and gave him a small shy smile as she nodded her head slowly.  
Adalind pushed the Renard to the side reaching into the chopper tears falling down her cheeks as she opened the buckles of the seat. Diana smiled at her and as Adalind pulled her into her arms hugging her they saw her look up. Adalind was crying and holding her tightly when suddenly the chopper gave a sharp lurch.  
They jumped away from the chopper as it jerked again and the pilots began to panic saying that they were going to lose control. They unbuckled their own belts and began to bail out of the chopper running away from the machine, no one stopped them they knew they wouldn't talk about what they had seen.  
Renard turned to look back at Nik to see that she had gone pale and was sweating profusely at the effort it was taking to hold the chopper in place.  
"Get clear now!" Renard yelled.  
The others looked back at Nik and quickly darted away from the machine.  
Renard ran for Nik worried she had exhausted herself and may end up injured. Or that it may put the babies at risk. When he reached Nik's side her hands dropped to her side as she began to fall and he quickly grabbed her up into his arm, craddling her in his arms. He looked down at her worried as she looked up at him her eyes half lidded as she laid exhausted in his arms, she gave him a weak smile that he returned.  
They could hear the chopper motor start to sound odd and they began to back away even more. They had Diana so they were ready to leave anyway and as they started away from the site the King got out of the chopper. He was mostly trying to get away from the chopper but he also wanted to try following the group that had gotten Diana back.  
"Sean you have to stop this!" he yelled at them. "You know she doesn't belong here in Portland, a child that powerful could do wonders for the family. She would change the world."  
Renard glared at him "She will change the world but she will have a normal life."  
"If you do this Sean then they will keep coming after you and your wife's children. If they can't have one of them then they will try to get the others." the King said firmly.  
"I will kill any man who tries." Renard said sternly. "You need to leave."  
The King moved towards him extending his hands outwards "I am just trying to do what's best for everyone here son. You have to understand what's going to happen if you don't give them one of the children."  
Renard's lip curled in disgust at the man.  
"I won't allow it." Nik hissed from his arms.  
Renard looked down to see her lift her hand out towards the King and he knew she was focusing her powers for a last effort of exertion. Renard watched the King's face as the man's face started to go blue and his hands started to claw at his neck frantically, his eyes wildy darting around almost blindly.  
"What are you doing to him?" Renard whispered.  
"He talks to much, seemed fitting he swallow his tongue." she hissed.  
Renard watched as King Frederick collapsed to his knees nails digging into the skin of his throat drawing blood as he slowly suffocated.  
"You know your probably right." he agreed. "Let's get out of here."  
Renard held Nik tightly to him as the group walked away from the carnage they had caused. He had saved one of his children and had hopefully ensured the safety of the others. Then there was the turmoil the family would be put in after losing two members of the royal family in one night, plus the loss of the very specail child that could of ensured their rule.  
He smiled to himself, satisfied that they had done what they could.

Months later.  
It took a long time to get things back on track after the fire and the fight to get Diana back from the Royal Family. The fire had destroyed their home and all of their possessions, causing them to locate new lodgings until they could relocate. They stayed in the guest room of Rosalee and Monroe while they made plans for what to do next.  
While staying with the two friends they made plans for a new home to be built on the same land that Nik had hidden Aunt Marie's trailer. The cabin was built in the woods away from the trailer but within walking distance so they could have easy access to the information they needed. The cabin was built as quickly as safely possible so that they would be able to move in as soon as possible.  
In that time Nik began to work with Rosalee at the spice shop after Renard asked her to give up her dangerous job to better protect the children, though she remained a consultant on the books. She agreed that she would do it and in that time she also started to apprentice with Henrietta to learn how to use her powers to her advantage. Renard had to admit he was impressed with how well she had taken the new role.  
Adalind had also found a new role for herself, she had gotten a job at another law firm returning to her old job as a lawyer to support her family. She had also gotten an apartment in Renard's old building where she and Diana lived full time. But it wasn't just them living their, Miesner the agent that had worked with Renard and helped to get her out of Vienna had come to Portland. In that time he and Adalind had started a relationship still in the early stages but they were doing well.  
She also shared custody with Renard for Diana with him getting her two weeks a month and Adalind getting her two weeks a month. They were all doing very well with Diana adjusting well despite all of the trauma of her early life, she was a very happy child over all though she did seem smarter than her age would lead one to believe.  
The Royal family had scrambled to get things under control after the death of the King and the loss of the specail child they had wanted to use to ensure that they would remain in charge. They had made contact with Renard to try to get him to give up one of the children that he had fathered to preserve the peace in the family, he of course refused. When they threatened to take one of them by force then he told them he would happily kill the whole family if necessary to protect his family. They had for the time being agreed to a fragile truce between them and allow them to live in as much peace as they could muster.  
The Resistance kept up the fight against the Family encouraging the wesen community in the world to rise up against the royals that had kept them down for so long. They tried to get to Diana as well but were shut down just as quickly by Renard. The Resistance gave them time to try to decide and when they didn't agree to the terms, they even tried to have her kidnapped.  
It had been a week when Nik had Diana at home with her while Renard worked, it hadn't ended well for the men that had tried to break into the Spice shop.  
Nik found out in that time that she was having twin boys during one of the sonograms and they were excited to welcome them in a few months. They had agreed on names for the children, Kelly after Nik's mother for one of the boys and Sebastien after a fallen friend of Renard's.  
Kelly Renard and Sebastien Renard.

Nik was working at the Spice shop for Rosalee while she and Monroe were out of town visiting his family before their triplets were born when she went into labor.  
She had been feeling tired all day and cramped, everything felt tight but then it was fine after a few minutes. She was getting tired very easily and sometimes she would have to sit down for a bit. At first she didn't realize what was happening, she had never experienced child birth before so she thought at first that she was just having false contractions. She wasn't in a lot of pain to start out with so she didn't worry about it until a woman asked her if she was alright.  
"I'm fine really." Nik assured her as she finished bagging her items.  
"When are you due honey?" the woman asked softly her eyes going to Nik's bulging belly.  
"I'm due...." Nik thought a moment then froze turning to look at the calendar. "Two days from now."  
"I'd say your going early." the woman said with a frown. "Do you want me to call someone for you?"  
"No, no I can handle it. Thank you though." Nik said smiling.  
The woman gave her a brief wave and then she walked out pulling the door closed behind her, Nik waddled over to the door turning the sign to closed. When she was done with that she went to get her phone from the back to call Renard, she sat at the table in the back and had to wait a few moments before making the call. The phone rang a few times then went to voicemail, she tried a few times but he didn't answer when she called.  
Nik was afraid for a minute then she called Hank who also didn't answer when she called. She frowned and then she dialed Wu, she was near tears thinking he wouldn't answer when on the final ring he answered.  
"Hey Nik how's it going?" Wu asked cheerily.  
"Hey Wu... I'm doing okay, I think I'm going into labor." Nik said with a nervous laugh. "I can't reach Sean is he there?"  
"Uh...wow. Yeah hang on. I'll get him on his way, where are you?" Wu asked. "The hospital?"  
"No I'm at the Spice shop I was working today." she admitted.  
"Okay, okay. I'll point him that way don't you worry."  
"Thanks Wu."  
"Don't mention it. I'll let Monroe and Rosalee know once I've got the Captain on the way, I'm sure they'd want to know."  
"Yeah they would."  
Wu hung up and Nik sat there feeling more relieved that Renard was on his way, she was actually starting to feel the contractions now. They were starting to hurt.

Renard was in the middle of a meeting with his detectives, they were having issues with a spree of crimes that no one was having luck with, when Wu knocked already opening the door before he answered. He looked up exasperated and started to demand what was going on when Wu raised his phone up.  
"Nik just called she's going into labor and is stuck at the Spice shop." Wu said waving his phone around. "She couldn't get in touch with anyone but me."  
Renard stiffened then his eyes widening. He had to get to her.  
"Why doesn't Burkhardt just call her little bastard's daddy?" Detective Bannon demanded. "Baby daddy leave her?"  
Bannon had always been a spiteful asshole when it came to Nik, who had been a better detective than him when she worked there. When she had stopped working with the department he had gotten worse saying that she should have kept her legs closed so it didn't ruin her career. He insinuated she was a slut when he didn't think he'd get in trouble for it and he had made a show of asking if anyone had actually met her 'baby daddy'.  
Renard had had enough with this attitude from the man and moved around the desk quickly. He grabbed Bannon by the collar of his shirt jerking him to his feet getting in his face knowing he was snarling when he spoke.  
"I am so tired of your shit." Renard growled "Nik Renard is my wife, those bastards are my sons. You say one more word about her and I will see that you regret every opening your damn mouth."  
Bannon's eyes widened and he actually looked fearful of Renard.  
Hank put his hand on Renard's shoulder "Captain Nik needs you right now, you should go."  
Renard released Bannon's collar and stepped back his eyes narrowing at the man before he walked away out the door. He was pulling his phone out of his jacket pocket as he walked already dialing Nik when he got to the elevator. Renard was in the elevator when she answered the phone.  
"Nik I'm on my way to the shop." Renard assured her.  
"I'm not at the shop Adalind and Diana showed up for lunch. They are taking me to the hospital now." Nik said with a chuckle.  
"Alright I'll meet you at the hospital." he said with a sigh.  
Renard felt a bit better knowing that he would be on his way directly to the hospital instead of having to go pick up Nik and then head to the hospital. This way she was on her way there a lot quicker then she would have been if she'd waited for him, he'd have to thank Adalind for taking care of Nik. He got to his car and immediately headed out for the hospital that they had selected with the doctor.  
With traffic it took him longer to get there than he would have liked but when he got there he walked to the receptionist asking where he would be able to find Nik. When she got all of his information they pointed him in the right direction and he headed for the room where she had been admitted. When he got to the room it was Nik, Adalind, Diana, and two nurses sitting in the room waiting for things to progress a bit more.  
The nurse closest to him stood up quickly and turned to confront him.  
"Sir who-" she began.  
"Sean!" Nik cried giving him a huge smile. "It's okay ma'am that's my husband, the father."  
The nurse looked at him then went back to start going over the charts and the machines putting out information on Nik's current condition.  
Renard gave Adalind a nod as he went to stand by Nik but out of the way of the nurse.  
"How are you feeling?" he asked concerned.  
"I've felt better but I'm glad things are finally moving along." she said with a laugh. "How'd your meeting go?"  
"It was going well until Bannon popped off again." he sighed rubbing his face.  
"What happened?" Nik asked with a soft smile as she took his hand.  
"It doesn't matter now."  
Nik smiled knowingly.  
Renard gave her a smile and took her hand, he kept her hand in his when she had contractions for awhile until the doctor's finally arrived with the epidural. He still stayed by her side holding her hand even after she was numbed to the pain of the contractions, she admitted that it was odd not being able to feel her legs at all. She was a bit loopy after the epidural but he was glad to see she wasn't in any pain now.  
When he got a call from Rosalee and Monroe he put it on speaker so they could talk to Nik for a few minutes offering their support saying they couldn't wait to meet the two babies. They asked Renard to call when the babies were born and they were all relaxing so they knew everything had went alright. He assured them that he would get in touch as soon as they were all relaxing in the private room.  
By the time Nik went into labor that evening Hank and Wu had arrived at the hospital, they stayed in the waiting room with Adalind and Diana while they were in labor.  
They were in labor for hours that felt like they stretched on forever, in that time Nik got feeling back and had been given another epidural which didn't really take that time. Renard wished he could take that pain away but she assured him it really wasn't that bad when it came down to it.  
When the first baby was born they handed the crying, screaming bundle to Renard as they wrapped him in the towels. Renard took him in his hands and looked down into the baby's big blue eyes. Renard woged to where only another wesen or a Grimm could see him, the baby's eyes went black like Nik's used too.  
"Kelly." Renard said with a smile then leaned the baby to where he could see Nik.  
Nik woged and stared at the baby with a smile, she touched the baby's face gently. The doctor told her she could hold him for a few moments before the nurses had to take him to weigh him and do the regular check up. The baby cooed happily as Nik held him to her bare skin and she stroked his face gently, she was already crying tears of joy as she cuddled the newborn. She looked up at Renard with those tear filled eyes and she smiled brightly at him.  
Renard leaned down and kissed her forehead softly.  
"Mrs.Renard we need to take Kelly so we can weigh him now." one nurse said extending her arms.  
Nik smiled at her as she gave her the baby and Nik laid back into the pillow her face starting to wrinkle a bit as she cringed at the pain.  
The next baby didn't take as long to be birthed and when they handed him the baby first he gave him his name leaning down to hand him to Nik. They cooed over the baby just as they had done with Kelly and the nurses took Sebastien handing her back the first baby.  
Nik fed the babies in turn. While she fed Kelly, Renard sat down at the chair next to her bed to hold Sebastien looking into the infant's sleeping face. He would look up at Nik occassionally, amazed at what he felt now, he had thought he was in love with her before but if it was possible he loved her even more now.  
Then there was the babies. He had been a bit worried and upset when they had first found out they were having children. Now when he had Sebastien in his arms he couldn't imagine life without his little family. He was excited to have more children and he couldn't imagine ever being disappointed with the way things had turned out for them.  
He couldn't believe how they had gotten here, how it had all started with him just going after the key that his family had wanted. How it had been nothing more then what he had believed would be a con to get the key and ended with him marrying her. He wondered what would have happened if he had let things happen differently from the way they had.  
Nik had been the best thing to happen to him in his life and he realized he would have never made it this far without her in his life. If it had been a few years ago he never would have believed he would have ended up with a Grimm turned Hexenbeist as his spouse and the love of his life.  
"What are you thinking about?" Nik asked softly.  
Renard looked up a bit surprised as he had been starring at the sleeping infant in his arms.  
"What?" he asked surprised.  
"You look like you're miles away over there. So what are you thinking?" Nik asked seeming exhausted.  
"Just realizing how lucky I am." he admitted.  
"Aren't you glad you asked me out for that drink?"  
"I'm glad you gave me a second chance." he said smiling.  
Nik chuckled looking between their children and resting on Renard "Me too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT 1 : I had finished this story with the intentions of writing a sequel. I have decided to cancel the direct sequel due to a few issues I had while trying to progress through the second book. I have another Grimm book in the works set in a female Nik AU with a Sean Renard/Nik Burkhardt pairing.  
I can't say when it will be posted I have two other stories in the works right now and will finish one before starting something new. Thanks for the patience in advance.


End file.
